


A Collection of Afterlife Reunions

by Moiloru



Series: Growing With Hope [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife Theater (Dangan Ronpa 3), Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Crushes, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), During Canon, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Multi, Recovered Memories, ikuzono, ishimondo - Freeform, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: The deaths of our loved ones are painful, and can sometimes make us fall into despair. But what comes after? Is death the end of the line? Could there potentially be hope to be found in death, far from the hardships of life? The students of Class 78th find out, memories back, and with an eternity to settle everything.Takes place during Trigger Happy Havoc.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro & Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Jin & Class 78, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Growing With Hope [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799014
Comments: 92
Kudos: 90





	1. All That For a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the light hit Sayaka, she realized that the world she had been living in was far different from the one she used to live in - for better... of for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to a brand new story - a transition story, in fact! I call it that simply because it takes place after my big main story, The Academy of Hope, and my future other big main line story. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this story, though you need to have played Trigger Happy Havoc or you'll be lost. A word of warning, too: HUGE spoilers ahead for THH! You've been warned! With that said, please enjoy this first chapter!

**_Chapter One:_ _All That for a Dream_ **

"W-Where… Where am I? A-And… what is this place?"

Sayaka shakily stood up, her head spinning, although it felt lighter than ever before. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. It didn't hurt at all, but the pop idol felt like something had happened that should have hurt. A ray of light blinded her for a moment, and she just couldn't avoid it. It lasted for some time, leaving the girl dazed slightly.

 _W-Wait… N-No…_ The Ultimate Pop Sensation suddenly realized where she was and what exactly had happened to her, the light acting as both a painful and cheerful reminder of everything she had done and everyone she had met. _This can't be true!_

_I… I can't be dead!_

Everything came back to her as soon as she was hit by that powerful ray of light, from her first day at Hope's Peak Academy and reuniting with Makoto after so long, to bonding with Leon and eventually falling in love with him, to her time spent with the two boys she trusted more than anyone… Even when things took a turn for the worst, Sayaka remembered it all, starting from the angry shouts of the Parade to that fateful day the Reserve Course had committed mass suicide, and her class had needed to be sheltered…

Lastly, she recalled her very last moments, standing with her classmates and falling asleep one by one after Junko had tricked them all and managed to kidnap her for her nefarious plans. The rest, of course, was history.

These were happy memories, but the consequences of them were tragic. Suddenly, Sayaka wished she didn't have to remember. They said that ignorance was bliss, and the Ultimate Pop Sensation wholeheartedly agreed. Because being dead was one thing, but the way she had died was more heartbreaking than anything.

 _I… I tried to kill Leon… a-and he killed me in return…_ Remorseful tears rolled down her cheeks as the scene flashed through her mind again, and she was forced to recall the baseball player stab her in the stomach. The face of a smiling, innocent, trusting Ultimate Lucky Student appeared before her, too. _And I've used Makoto to try and frame him! I-I almost killed the boy I was dating and tried to frame the one who trusted me when no one ever did, all that because I was missing my memories! H-How can I be such a horrible person?!_

She fell down on her knees, collapsing under the weight of her emotions. The Killing Game Monokuma had trapped them in had been hell on Earth, but this, right now, looked like the real thing.

_Y-Yeah, I must be in hell right now… There's no way I managed to go to heaven after trying to kill an innocent person… whatever the circumstances…_

"Sayaka… I am sorry to see you here…"

"H-Huh? W-Who…?" turning around in surprise after hearing her name, the pop sensation realized that the person in front of her was familiar. She quickly got back up and rearranged her hair. "Wait, you're… H-Headmaster Kirigiri?!"

The man sighed disappointingly, seemingly demoralized. "Yes, that's correct. We have both suffered the same fate at Junko's hands, it would seem like." he paused, adopting a thinking pause. "I saw what happened to you, Sayaka, and you have my deepest condolences."

 _The Headmaster is dead too…? W-Wait, but if he's in the same place as me, then…_ "Wait, wait, wait…!" she urged him, completely confused. "You're dead too, right?"

Surprised by the straightforwardness of the question, Jin narrowed his eyes on his former student. "Yes. Yes, I am. I was blasted off into space by Junko and her sister, and my body burned due to friction and speed. I… I should consider myself lucky it was mostly painless. I arrived here some time ago, maybe two earthly weeks ago. I've already lost count."

"I see…" _That doesn't help me much…_ Sayaka thought, a bit more defeated. _I guess I'll have to ask him exactly where we are…_ "U-Um, sir…? Where exactly is this place? I first thought this was hell, but there's no way you would be in hell, so…"

The former Headmaster nodded, already less surprised. "A legitimate question. You see, as I realized when I died, this place is the Afterlife. So far, I haven't found any distinctions between hell and heaven. From what I've gathered, it is endless, in both time and space. However, it seems you always appear here close to people you knew, hence why my wife was there when I got here. This is how I found you."

_The Afterlife? Endless in both time and space…? This seems way too big for me to comprehend, especially so soon after I died… Just trying to think about it is making my head hurt…_

"But there's something in what you just said that I disagree with, Sayaka." the man continued, his expression turning slightly softer. This got the girl's attention. "There doesn't exist a world in which you would deserve any kind of hell, Sayaka. You've always been a very respectful and polite young woman, and Kyoko only ever said good things about you when I was alive. What just happened is… unfortunate, to say the least, but it doesn't erase the person you were. If anything, your motive for escaping at all costs was pure."

Sayaka hesitated, torn between a smile and a guilty frown. She didn't want to forgive herself for what she had tried to do, but she was also conscious that feeling so guilty wouldn't be healthy, Afterlife or not. This was a difficult situation to deal with: on the one hand, Monokuma and Junko had put her in an extreme position that led her to lose her mind, but on the other, this all still been her choice.

Trying to murder her boyfriend and frame her best friend and confidant had been her choice, whether she wanted it or not.

"I… I will need to think about it, sir." she ended up saying, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was difficult whenever she thought back to her last moments, but she tried her best. "I'd like to believe you, but I'll need some more time to process it. And if I understood correctly, I'll have plenty of time in the distant or not-so-distant future to think about it, yeah?"

There was some irony in her voice, something which the fallen Headmaster didn't miss. He sweatdropped, telling the pop idol, "I-Indeed. Anyway, I suggest you follow me, as I have other things I want to show you. Perhaps we are deceased, but I would still like to be useful to my former students, so showing you around, so to speak, is the least I can do. Chances are, neither you nor I will ever accommodate to this place, but we, unfortunately, don't get a say in this. Are you following me?"

"Yes, sir. Right behind you." Sayaka replied with a short nod. "I appreciate it, sir."

"You're welcome," Jin told her and walked ahead on a specific path. "Now, please follow me. What I'm about to show you is something you'll most likely be interested in…"

* * *

"The Afterlife Theater?" Sayaka wondered, reading the large sign on the front of the building. "Is this what you were talking about, sir?"

Kyoko's father nodded in confirmation, saying, "Indeed. I do not know whether there are multiple buildings similar to this one here, but this place is of great importance. You see, this theater doesn't project the kind of movies you'd expect."

"I… had guessed as much…" _Come on, I might have done horrible things, but I like to believe I'm not *this* dumb… The Headmaster of all people was probably not going to show me where to rewatch Titanic for the seventeenth time…_ the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes discreetly before becoming more serious. "I am curious, though. Exactly what kind of movies can one see in there?"

Jin took a deep breath, pushing one of the doors and keeping it open for Sayaka. He wordlessly gestured her to enter, which the Ultimate Pop Sensation did with some hesitation. "I think showing you might be for the best, Sayaka."

"O-Oh, okay…" _Just what's in there…? Guess I'll have to go and see for myself if I wanna know…_

Once the Ultimate had entered, Jin took the lead once again and led Sayaka in a long corridor leading to another door. As they walked down the hallway, he continued his explanations as clearly as he could.

"I don't know what force rules over the Afterlife, to be honest, but they can cause some phenomenons science wouldn't be able to explain," Jin told her, then allowed himself a harmless joke. "I know Kyoko wouldn't like this, but things are what they are."

She couldn't see his expression since she was walking behind him, but Sayaka could pretty much imagine it. He was trying to lighten the mood by talking about his cherished daughter in a relaxed way, but the Ultimate Pop Sensation understood how worried he was. After all, they'd been separated so quickly after reconnecting, and the girl could guess how much it hurt him. But she appreciated that he was keeping his calm, just for her sake.

"But this place, in particular, is even more special than the others." he continued, unaware of his former student's musings. "You see, my wife and I come here often, and we've realized that by pushing the same door, you can end up in different rooms. So, when you enter the room and want to remain with the person you're with, you need to think that you want to go in with them. It sounds complicated, but it works well."

 _That… somehow seems wrong…_ The girl thought but didn't voice it and instead let her doubts be expressed by her expression. It did the talking for her.

"You don't seem to believe me, it seems…" Jin said, then added, "Well, no better way to explain than to actually try. I'll open the door, and we'll enter together, alright? You just need to think that we're going inside together and things will be fine. Did you understand?"

Sayaka thought for a second before she answered with a nod. "Yeah, I believe I did, sir."

"Very well." with that, Jin grabbed the handle and pushed the door open before entering the room. "Then come in."

Things didn't seem strange as Sayaka entered what seemed like your average projection room with a movie screen and rows of red seats. There was even a small stand full of popcorn, which the pop idol eyed with hearts in her eyes.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Matters of popcorn aside, you can see that we've made it just fine. I imagine this works so that different groups of people can come here and see the perspective they want. Talking about this, I suggest you take a seat while I continue my explanations. Does that seem fair?"

"Hm, yeah, sure thing," Sayaka said and sat in one of the (comfortable) seats in the middle of the room, observing the screen with curiosity. "So what is this room all about, sir?"

"Well, basically, this room shows you what is currently happening on Earth, events past or present. You may see things happening from anyone's point of view or see what is happening at any given place, and that, at any given moment," he explained before saying, "Let me show you an example. Let's watch what's happening right now in… Siberia."

 _U-Um… Okay?_ Sayaka thought, wondering why _this_ specific place in particular. Still, she gave the man a nod and watched as the screen showed the plains of Siberia, looking very much like anyone would expect them to.

"If you're wondering why I chose Siberia and not somewhere more…" Jin paused, looking for the correct word to use. "Hm, eventful, let's say, there's actually a good reason for that. I am not sure you're ready to see what the world looks like right now, Sayaka. The last time we were outside, back when the two of us were still alive… things were looking grim. But when my wife showed me what had happened to the world since then, I'm afraid it has gotten even worse. It seems the Future Foundation is doing its best to ensure things don't get out of control, but results are mitigated, if not totally disastrous. People have forgotten what hope is and all that because of Junko and her Killing Game. If things don't get better soon, I'm afraid they never will, Sayaka."

"Y-Yeah…" _And I'm partly responsible for that… If I had not been so selfish and didn't try to escape, the world would have kept some hope!_ The girl began crying guiltily as the screen now showed the middle of the Sahara Desert. "I-I'm sorry, sir… If I had not tried to kill Leon, this wouldn't have happened!"

"There is no need for you to apologize, Sayaka," Jin assured her, caringly. "If anything, the only person at fault here besides Junko is me. I had promised to keep you safe, and _this_ happened. You know, before we reconnected, Kyoko often told me I could be really incompetent as a Headmaster, and even after my death, I realize that this was true until the end. I should have been more careful to make sure the Ultimate Despair didn't infiltrate us. So you have my sincerest apologies, Sayaka."

He bowed his head from his seat next to Sayaka. The Ultimate Pop Sensation waved her hands around, wordlessly telling him that it wasn't necessary. It was impossible for her not to feel immense guilt after what she had attempted to do. She had lost her memories and had been put into an extreme situation, but she didn't feel like it excused anything.

People, especially young people, looked up to the students of Hope's Peak Academy. They were supposed to be the leaders of the world of tomorrow after their graduation. Each year, the graduating students became symbols of hope for the whole world, and it had been going on for generations upon generations. Of course, seeing them ready to murder each other to escape into a world they didn't even know was destroyed had broken the cycle.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better, Sayaka, but I get the feeling that you, unfortunately, won't be the last one to want to escape at all costs," Jin told her, interrupting her harmful train of thought. He pointed at the screen, which now displayed the inside of Hope's Peak Academy, where the Killing Game was currently taking place. "I thought it would be wiser to avoid showing it to you so soon after your demise, but I can't hide it from you. You have a right to see it."

The deceased pop star looked at the screen and blinked in surprise before a gasp escaped her mouth. All of Sayaka's classmates, sans Junko, were gathered in the gymnasium, listening to the awful Monokuma who was just explaining something to them.

"T-That's…!" _No way…_ "I-Is this really real?!"

"There's no reason to believe it isn't, I'm afraid." the man told her with a solemn nod. "And considering how distressed they seem, they have probably found your body, Sayaka. Who knows what Monokuma is telling them right now…"

The pop sensation shivered at the mention of her body. She didn't even want to know how horrible the sight of a bloody corpse like this was… especially not hers. Her death had been painful, and while she had died with the satisfaction of having left a message pointing towards her killer, right now, she almost regretted it. After all, Leon was still very much with the group, and Sayaka didn't think this bode well for anyone, especially him.

And as weird as it was for her, she didn't want him to be hurt. Her experience from the Killing Game be damned, she didn't want to blame the boy she had dated, especially when she had been the one to almost murder him in the first place. Of course, her emotions were still a mess, and she couldn't think clearly about neither the Ultimate Baseball Star nor their Ultimate Lucky Student best friend. It was too early, and she still had too much to think about.

The two focused on the scene happening in the gym as the bear explained a new rule he had just invented: the Class Trial rule. As the girl had guessed, there had been a trick to the detail that murdering someone meant you could leave. And a most gruesome one, at that.

_T-The one who kills someone and gets away with it… will send all the others to their deaths?! What the hell kind of torture is that?! A-And if they're found out, then…_

Leon's face flashed through her mind, and all the happy moments they had lived together before their class' kidnapping by the Ultimate Fashionista.

 _L-Leon's going to die! Monokuma would execute him for my death when I was the one with murder on my mind!_ She realized and felt another shiver down her spine. "S-Sir, we've got to do something!"

"We can't intervene, Sayaka, even if we wanted to: we're _dead_." the former Headmaster reminded her, his tone grave. "If it were so simple, I would have done something already. There might be a way to communicate with them, but I have not yet found it." he sighed. "Unfortunately, all we can do is hope for the best, Sayaka."

"B-But…" the blue-haired girl's shoulders slumped in resignation as she refocused on the screen. "Y-You're right…" _He's right… All we can do from here is hope things get better…_

Suddenly, someone began to yell on the screen, getting both Jin's and Sayaka's attention.

"W-Wait, hold on a second! You're freaking insane, you know that!?" the fake Junko exclaimed, sweating a bit.

The bear looked at her with confusion written all over its face - something the two victims would have believed if they didn't know who'd been running the Killing Game and who that disguised fashionista really was.

"Hmm?"

Then, the girl, who was, in fact, Mukuro, seemed to get mad. "A class trial? What the hell is that?! I don't want anything to do with it!"

 _W-What is she doing…? Did they prepare that part?_ Sayaka wondered, seeing the Ultimate Soldier getting flustered, though she couldn't know if it was genuine or not.

"Why not?" Monokuma asked her, his sick grin still plastered on his face.

"Whaddya mean, why not?!" the fake blonde echoed angrily, getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone?!"

_If she's acting, she's doing a hell of a job at it! But with how crazy Junko is, I think Mukuro has every right to be concerned if she's for real right now…_

Once again, deciding to ignore the weird and unpleasant sensation she was getting right now, as well as Jin's muteness, Sayaka stared closely at the screen.

The bear's red eye lit up, showing anger. "What?! Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial?! Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!"

"What? Punishment?!" Mukuro exclaimed in shock, something that mirrored Sayaka's thoughts.

"I might… I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!" Monokuma's posture was arrogant, almost challenging.

_What's the point of this…? Does Junko want to scare the others?!_

"Shut the hell up!" the disguised Ultimate Fashionista snapped. "Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be a part of this!"

"Don't be so selfish!" the bear argued, looking a mix of angry and satisfied. That particular combo scared the pop idol.

_He's up to no good… I may not really be psychic, but I can feel it…_

"You're the one being selfish! Kill whoever you want; it's got nothing to do with me!" Mukuro retorqued, her anger going up another notch.

Then, the de facto Headmaster of Hope's Peak began to sweat, and Sayaka could see Jin's fist clench in anger and frustration. "The evil standing here before me… I'm trembling with fear!" suddenly, his claws reappeared, and the bear appeared ready to fight. "But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end…! If you really wanna get out of here…" Monokuma raised his arms in the air, threatening, "you'll have to go through me first!"

Sayaka gasped when the bear charged at the group of students gathered in the gym. She sighed in relief when she realized that the attack wouldn't be a threat to anyone with how slow it was, but then…

"Gyumeh!" Monokuma found himself pinned to the floor by one of Mukuro's boots, completely stuck.

 _N-No! She can't attack Monokuma! Mondo was almost blown up when he did!_ The blue-haired pop sensation thought with some panic settling in her. _Even if she's Junko's sister, I don't get the feeling this will end well!_

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" the soldier asked, her voice slightly condescending.

"Are you?" the bear shot her back, not missing a beat, his voice full of malice.

Mukuro's eyes widened just a little in surprise. "Huh?"

"Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation…"

_N-No…_

_No!_

_NO!_

Sayaka's reflexes urged her to get up and go towards the screen, only to be stopped by Jin's firm hold on her waist.

"It's pointless."

"B-But…"

"You can't do anything, Sayaka. We both know what's going to happen, but as I said, we're _dead_. Our chance to change things has passed." his eyes met hers as he advised. "Sit down. And maybe… close your eyes for a second. Or a minute."

Having been rendered speechless by Kyoko's father, the pop idol was about to comply when the bear talked again. Jin's eyes darkened while Sayaka's widened in shock.

"I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!"

Pink suddenly invaded their visions, and at that moment, Sayaka Maizono was forced to realize something.

_Even in death… despair knows no end…_

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really too bad canon didn't really give us any Afterlife content besides that one scene with Junko and Chisa in Future Arc. It really could have made for some interesting moments. Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter, which was useful to me to introduce the Afterlife in Danganronpa. Besides, writing Sayaka again was cool! Please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a nice day!


	2. Making the Soldier Love Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mukuro arrives in the Afterlife, she realizes that she's been seeking the wrong ideal in her life. With an eternity to atone for her sins, the Ultimate Soldier realizes that while life didn't give her any second chances, death might...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's the second chapter of this story, this time focusing on Mukuro! I hope you enjoy it!

**_Chapter Two:_ _Making the Soldier Love Blue_ **

Mukuro felt the need to let go of everything. The meaning of her life was lost in a sea of hate, despair, and betrayal. Perhaps she was better off being dead, after all.

The soldier stood up, her eyes torn between fury and emptiness. She wanted revenge, but at the same time, she realized her death was a price she had been willing to pay. But for it to come so early, and moreover, at _her_ hands… the girl was beyond stunned.

_I guess I didn't really mean anything to her, then._ The Ultimate Soldier thought as she got up, her expression cold. She had gone through more change than anyone ever did, but at that moment, Mukuro had reverted back to the inexpressive killing machine she used to be. _Should have known._

A few happy memories flashed through her mind, but she wanted to repress them. Of course, she didn't deserve Makoto, but she had known that for very long. But _her_ … Mukuro had always hoped she was worth something to her, but in the end, destiny proved her wrong.

_She disposed of me, her fucking sister, just to get some despair!_ Frustrated to no end, the soldier reached inside her vest for a knife by reflex but realized it wasn't there. _S-Shit, I need to punch something or someone!_

Even with her best efforts, Mukuro was unable to escape that image of a cackling Junko, feeling as euphoric as she had ever been when countless spears pierced her sister's body. Right now, the soldier wanted nothing less than just paying her back in kind.

"Fuck!" she swore, trying to get rid of all that frustration. "Why the hell did I even follow her damn plans?! Couldn't I have just been a normal girl in a fucking normal world?! Was that too much to ask for, Junko?!"

"You know, I ask myself the same question, Mukuro."

"Huh?!" turning around at the speed of light, the soldier's eyes widened as she noticed a blue-haired girl standing close to her, next to a dark-haired man. "S-Sayaka?! H-Headmaster Kirigiri?!"

"It seems despair didn't bring you much in the end, Mukuro." the man told her, his stare making the soldier gulp. "This is something you should have known from the very beginning, but you didn't. You are to blame, I hope you know that."

"I agree with the Headmaster, Mukuro," Sayaka added with a nod. "You're part of the reason I'm dead and almost killed Leon, and a part of me hopes you died a cruel and horrible death, you know?"

The soldier looked down to the floor in shame, her former classmate's words hurting her deeply. Sayaka had been someone Mukuro actually liked before the Killing Game began. Seeing her dead body in Makoto's room had not been really pleasant, but she had fought through it. But being under her inquisitive stare like this hurt a lot.

"I… I did, Sayaka. I paid for what I did." the black-haired girl assured her, though very humbly. "I know it doesn't change anything, but that's where I stand right now. I won't look for excuses. I did what I did, and even if it was to please Junko, I did it willingly. I don't ask for anyone's pity nor forgiveness. Not that really deserve it, anyway."

The soldier turned her back to her former classmate and to the former Headmaster. As she was about to walk away to places unknown, the Ultimate Pop Sensation's stopped her in her tracks.

"We're the same, Mukuro. I died fighting for a dream, and I'm sure you did, too. Junko forced a path onto me, and it led me here." she walked up to her and placed her hand on the soldier's shoulder. "You can't tell me Junko's not the reason you're dead, Mukuro."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Mukuro wondered as she turned around again and looked at the deceased pop star with confusion written all over her face. "I-I mean, yeah, but it's my fault for going down that path."

"Yeah, definitely," Sayaka told her without hesitation. In the distance, Mukuro noticed Jin walk away. "You made mistakes. Everybody who has died and will die during the Tragedy… you'll be partly responsible for their fate. You can't escape that, Mukuro. _Makoto_ probably won't hold you in high esteem. Kyoko will hate you even more after this is all set and done. The past is what it is. Yours is that of a criminal soldier who helped to plunge the world to despair."

What little self-esteem Mukuro had was obliterated by Sayaka's harsh but truthful words. The soldier didn't even feel personally attacked: she knew this was what she had done, and Mukuro knew that a thousand deaths wouldn't have been enough to punish her for the crimes she had committed.

"But I know one thing, Mukuro. You would have done things differently if you'd been able to." she continued, placing herself in front of the soldier and looking at her with kind and understanding eyes. "I don't even want to imagine what suffering you went through, Mukuro. Whatever led you to make the choices you've made, it must have been torture. But I know that, deep down, you didn't want things to be this way. You are not addicted to despair like Junko is. You would have loved for her not to be so into it, am I wrong?"

Feeling this was a rhetorical question, the soldier remained silent. Anyway, she was speechless and could only stare inside Sayaka's caring blue eyes that showed her more kindness than she thought to be entitled to.

"There were moments of doubts for you, I'm sure, but what you did, you did it for the sake of someone you loved. And I won't hate you for it. I almost killed Leon to find my bandmates, so I'm in no position to judge you for what you did. What the two of us should be doing, Mukuro, is hope for the others. Hope that they won't repeat our mistakes. Together, we can atone for our sins, and I'll be there to do it with you."

A tear rolled down Sayaka's cheek. One rolled down Mukuro's cheek, too.

"I know I'm not Makoto, and I know I'll probably never mean as much to you as he or Junko did, but I ask you to trust me, Mukuro. It is never too late to change, and I want us to change together, for the better. It won't always be easy, and we'll probably feel guilt for a long time, but I'll be there for you every step of the way, alright? That's what friends do, after all."

"S-Sayaka…" Mukuro's crying intensified, and her heart melted, ridding her of the last thoughts of despair on her mind. "T-THANK YOU!"

The deceased soldier threw herself in Sayaka's arms. The pop sensation caught her in a tight and teary hug, with the two girls letting it all out.

"You're welcome, Mukuro…" Sayaka whispered, stroking Mukuro's short black-hair soothingly. "Perhaps we're dead, but that doesn't mean we can't become better as persons. I know you're a great girl, Mukuro, and I'll make sure you don't have to face the demons of your past alone, okay?"

"O-Okay…" the soldier whispered back before she pulled away from the hug. "Y-You're too kind, Sayaka…" _Makoto was my inspiration in life… I don't mind Sayaka being my inspiration in death…_

"And you are, too, Mukuro. You need to realize just how great of a human being you can be." the blue-eyed girl assured her with her customary angelic smile. "And also… I won't let anyone ever mock you or harass you. Maybe life didn't give you any second chances, but you can be damn sure I will! That's a promise!"

As she said that, the Ultimate Pop Sensation extended her hand. Reflexively, Mukuro went to shake it, even if she found the gesture somewhat odd coming from Sayaka. However, when the pop star raised her pinky finger, the Ultimate Soldier realized that her former crush and her eternal friend were more akin than she thought.

_Sayaka… You really are a child, aren't you?_ Mukuro thought with an amused smile. Then, she wrapped her finger around the pop idol's, with Sayaka giggling. "Afterlife or not, we're definitely too old for pinky promises, Sayaka…"

The sigh Mukuro let out wasn't one of annoyance but actually one of gratefulness. Sayaka was who she was, and the soldier was growing fond of her this way.

"Hey, you just tell me if you would have preferred a kiss on the cheek! I wouldn't mind giving you one, you know!"

Mukuro's eyes widened, and she immediately blushed as Sayaka said that, unable to move for a second. She felt a pleasant feeling coursing through her body as she watched the still teary pop sensation chuckling adorably. She didn't question it, but she knew she'd have to at one point.

_No one's ever told me that before… Makoto is definitely too shy for that, and I'm starting to realize that Junko never meant any of what she said…_ Before she could let these thoughts sadden her, Mukuro smiled. _But as Sayaka said, I shouldn't look back to the past… What I should do… is look towards the future._

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Mukuro!"

"H-Huh?" _Was… Was that out loud?_

"No, it wasn't!"

"W-What…?" _What was that…?_ "H-How did you…?"

"I'm psychic!"

…

…

_Okay, she's just absolutely adorable!_

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright, Sayaka?" asked Mukuro as she entered the house and noticed it was… very blue, which was to be expected. "I mean, if you need your personal space, I can understand that…"

"No, this is perfectly alright!" the pop idol insisted, dragging the soldier by the wrist. "I need a roommate to spend my days with, and while the Headmaster is nice, well… he's not really a fun guy, see? Besides, he's always with his wife, so I almost never see him. And I want to make sure you always have someone close to you, Mukuro!"

Mukuro blushed a little at that final remark, something that made Sayaka smile. The two girls stepped further inside, and the grey-eyed girl got a chance to observe some more details of her friend's house.

"You see, in the Afterlife, you can have your own house built like this, and you can personalize it infinitely! You can choose the color of the walls, the furniture you want to have, how many rooms you need… It's really great!"

_So it would seem…_ Mukuro walked around what appeared to be a living room before stopping in front of a wall. _Sayaka has posters of her band… It makes sense, now that I think about it. It represents just how bright of a young star she was before the Tragedy happened…_

The Ultimate Soldier recalled the moment when Junko had prepared the motive videos and shivered. She remembered Sayaka's video pretty well, and it was particularly dreadful and despair-inducing. She wasn't so surprised her new best friend had been forced to snap, especially with the stress of the Killing Game.

"These were always nice times, singing with the girls on stage…" Sayaka said from behind, her voice full of nostalgia when she noticed Mukuro watching the poster. "They were just the perfect bandmates, but it seems I wasn't good enough of a bandleader and couldn't pull through the Tragedy. I haven't found them here, so I guess this means they're still alive… I just hope they'll be able to go on without me. They have the talent, but will they have the strength to continue, that I'm not sure…"

Mukuro could see Sayaka was genuinely hesitant. She didn't exactly know how much the Ultimate Pop Sensation liked her talent and career, but she could see she adored her bandmates.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka… All this wouldn't have happened if I had not helped Junko… You would still be singing with your friends…" _I feel so bad for her…_

"No, it's okay, Mukuro. We said we wouldn't cry over the past, so we won't, alright?" her smile returning in full, Sayaka knelt in front of a picture frame. "Or at least, I'd rather have them be tears of joy."

She took the picture frame and looked at it intensely. Mukuro realized it was a selfie Sayaka had taken with Leon and Makoto at Hope's Peak, with the three friends seemingly in a good mood. The pop sensation held it close to her body.

"We were a good trio, you know? I don't know how many afternoons we spent together, aimlessly walking in the streets, chatting about many things." Mukuro could see how emotional this was making her friend. "Every time Makoto was being his clueless self, Leon and I would giggle, and he would pout until he realized it was only for fun and he would laugh with us. Whenever Leon would embarrass himself, I'd be teasing him, and Makoto would be feeling his embarrassment. And when a fan approached me in the street to ask for an autograph, I'd introduce them to Makoto and Leon and realize that I really was lucky to have both a great fanbase and amazing friends."

She set the picture frame back on the counter and stood up.

"But this is still the case. Perhaps time will make the fans forget me, but I'm sure the girls will be there to pick up where we left off and make their bandleader proud. And even if they're alive and I'm not… I still have great friends down there at Hope's Peak. And there's you here with me, Mukuro. Things could be better, but they could be far worse."

"Sayaka…" _She's being so diplomatic about it… The Tragedy ruined her life and that of so many of her loved ones, but she's still able to be hopeful… I wish I was more like her, honestly._

"I'm okay, don't worry," Sayaka told her with a reassuring smile. "I often reminisce about the happy moments because there were many. Being the Ultimate Pop Sensation didn't have only upsides, but it gave me opportunities I would never have dreamed of otherwise."

"I… I guess so…" the soldier replied, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"Well, enough about me! Come, I'll show you your room, Mukuro!" with a decisive step, Sayaka entered a hallway, and after taking a right-hand turn, entered a room. Mukuro followed her closely. "There! You have all the furniture you might need, or at least, I think so. Feel free to decorate it whenever, and I'll give you a hand if you need!"

The short-haired girl looked around the room and realized it was way bigger than anything she had ever lived in in the past. "W-Wow, I'm speechless… Are you sure this is okay if I live here, Sayaka?"

"Yeah, of course! Besides, the Headmaster told me you could even expand your house if needed, so it's not like there isn't enough space for the two of us!" she cheered. "Besides, I have all of eternity to spend here, so I might as well do it with a friend, am I wrong?"

Mukuro blushed a little again. "N-No, you're right… It's just… I never really had my personal space before. When I was on the battlefield, we often had to live in improvised shelters, and when I came to Hope's Peak, I had to share a room with Junko."

"I see… Well, this room is all yours! I'll always be close, but I won't invade your private space. Besides…" Sayaka teasingly smirked as she sat on Mukuro's new bed. "I picked it kingsized, so if you ever wanna invite someone to sleep with ya…"

The implication of her last statement wasn't lost on Mukuro, who immediately waved her hands around in denial. "N-No! I wouldn't dare invite someone without your consent! This is your house, so you decide who goes in and out of here!" _She's been nothing but kindness, and I won't betray it! Not this time!_

"Well, first of all, this is my place as much as it is yours. Secondly," Sayaka's grin was accompanied by a slight flush of her cheeks. "Who said I was talking about someone from the outside? Girls can have their own private moments, can't they?"

"U-Uh…" _What do I make of *that*…?_ "I-I guess so…?" the former soldier replied, very hesitantly. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"You'll figure it out, no worries." the blue-haired girl assured her and got up from the bed. "Now, how about we watch some TV? The Headmaster found a way to link the Afterlife Theater to the TVs we have in our houses!"

"Hm, what's the Afterlife Theater, Sayaka?"

"Ah, yeah, I didn't get a chance to explain it to you yet…" Sayaka adopted a thinking pose, apparently trying to find the right words to explain. "In a nutshell, it's a place where you can observe what's going on on Earth. The Headmaster and I were actually watching the Killing Game when… y-you know…"

_Ah… I-I see…_ Mukuro just nodded in response. _So they saw it happening live… This must have been painful for Sayaka, so soon after she was murdered…_

"Well, I'm sure everything will go fine for them! They'll pull through thanks to Makoto as we did back then! But they'll need us to encourage them!"

As much as it pained her, Mukuro could see that Sayaka was trying to convince herself of that. And she could understand why, too, perhaps better than anyone. At the end of the day, Junko was still in control, and she was still a genius of despair. Even if Makoto's hope led the others to fight back against their common enemy, it would take time, and Mukuro knew she was probably not going to be the last victim of her sister's plots.

But she didn't tell her new friend that, appreciating that she tried to give her hope when all she had ever known was despair. Wishful thinking was pretty much all they had right now.

But Sayaka wasn't entirely wrong, either: _there was_ hope! Now, their classmates just needed to take it, or it would be nigh impossible for them to evade the Ultimate Fashionista's grasp…

* * *

"It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

The words echoed in Mukuro's ears as a painful reminder. What was happening now was her fault. If she had been able to stand up to her sister, things wouldn't have gone this way. In her unlimited devotion to Junko, Mukuro had caused all of this, and hearing Sayaka cry tears of sadness made her feel immense guilt.

The soldier quickly walked over to Sayaka's bed and embraced her friend in a tight and reassuring embrace. This wasn't something she was used to doing, but it came naturally. Mukuro had seen enough suffering in her life to see even more in her death.

"Stay strong, Sayaka… I'm here, okay?" she whispered in her ear, stroking the pop idol's back and long blue hair as an attempt to soothe her fears and sadness. "I'm here for you…" _You forgave me after everything I've done, so this is the least I can do…_

The former Ultimate Pop Sensation continued to cry against Mukuro's shoulder, unable to look at the screen as Leon's execution played out. The two girls had decided to watch the Class Trial with the hopes it would have a satisfying conclusion. Unfortunately, it didn't precisely go this way.

Thanks to Makoto's keen intellect and Kyoko's Ultimate deductive abilities, the surviving students had solved the case without much trouble. The Ultimate Lucky Student had been accused at first but had proven his innocence masterfully, even if the amnesiac Ultimate Detective's help had been needed on a couple of occasions.

Mukuro wished she could have been in the violet-eyed girl's shoes, saving Makoto, but decided she had been selfish enough in her life to hold onto a grudge in the Afterlife. Besides, fate had decided otherwise.

But the more the trial progressed, the more Mukuro noticed Sayaka's distraughtness. After all, this was a trial meant to solve _her_ murder, and given who the culprit was, it made sense for the pop sensation to be disturbed. The more Makoto's arguments broke through Leon's defenses, the more Sayaka began to shake in nervousness.

And to add insult to injury, every time the Ultimate Baseball Star had found a hole in the Luckster's endless deductions and evidence, Kyoko was there to make sure he wouldn't escape his fate. The Ultimate Detective had told Makoto that they needed to figure out who the murderer was or suffer the fate rightfully theirs.

The soldier had never agreed with Kyoko during their two years as classmates, but right now, she had to see the truth in her words. But at the same time, she felt a lot of empathy for her new best friend. The Class Trial system was cruel, and now they were forced to witness it.

"H-He didn't deserve it!" Sayaka cried, breaking Mukuro's heart. "I was the one who almost killed him! He would never have gone after me if I had not tried to murder him with that knife before!"

"I… I know, Sayaka…" _Shit, I'm bad at comforting people!_ "But you'll be okay. I'm here…"

Mukuro saw the last of Leon's execution on the screen. She was grateful Sayaka couldn't see it. The sight was gruesome, to say the least: the ballplayer had been pummelled to death by baseballs fired at him by Monokuma, leaving his body bruised entirely and partly torn apart. The other students were forced to watch, too shocked to say anything. Even the most stoic, like Kyoko, Byakuya, and Celeste, weren't left indifferent by this cruel execution.

The Ultimate Soldier clenched her fist while trying to comfort Sayaka.

_Will they be able to keep even some sight hope now that they saw this…?_ She wondered as her friend continued to cry waterfalls of tears. _Isn't this bound to cause another murder soon…? Could I have prevented this if Junko had not betrayed me…?_

The questions ran through Mukuro's mind, but she didn't know how to answer them.

"Things will get better soon, I promise…" she whispered in the blue-haired star's ear instead. "Makoto and the others will make things better, and I'll be there until it happens, and even beyond. You were kind enough to offer me a second chance, and I'll make sure you don't have to be sad, Sayaka. But please don't cry. It's breaking my heart…"

Sayaka sniffled before pulling away. Her eyes were red from crying too much, and her make-up was ruined. Instinctively, Mukuro placed a soft hand on her cheek and rubbed the tears off of her eyes with her thumb.

"There, you look better without tears of sadness in your eyes, Sayaka," Mukuro assured her, tapping into a softer side she didn't even know she had. "I know it's tough, but we gotta keep hope, right? Makoto taught me how beautiful hope could be and, I'll make sure ours doesn't waver, even if it seems impossible. I want to move on from Junko's influence, but for that, I need a hopeful and smiling Sayaka! If I was capable of moving on from despair, then a great person like you can, too, Sayaka. You just need to believe in yourself… and to believe in me."

"M-Mukuro… T-Thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me, Sayaka." she smiled, a genuine smile that seemed to make the pop idol feel better already. "That's what friends do, right?"

Sayaka didn't reply to this with words, as, evidently, she didn't have the right words to tell Mukuro what she needed to tell her. Instead, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the soldier's lips, leaving her stuck in place in shock.

Once this was done, the Ultimate Pop Sensation turned around and headed for the door with a newly found smirk on her face and simply said, "I'll let you ponder about whether or not _this_ is what friends do, alright?"

Mukuro giggled and sent her roommate one last smile.

_When I was around Makoto, I tried to find a way to make his presence in my life compatible with Junko's influence… Now I realize that I was mistaken. Makoto is Makoto, and his hope wasn't meant to be just mine. It needs to be shared, admired, transmitted to the largest number… I loved him because he made me feel so comfortable, and in a way, I'll always love him. But maybe he wasn't the person I needed in life._

_Now I understand… The person I always needed was an anchor of kindness who would comprehend what I went through… And now I've found it. Sayaka, I'll try my best to atone for my mistakes and worthy of being your friend…_

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot about Mukuro recently, haven't I...? Well, she's so interesting to write, I don't think anyone will blame me, haha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the development it brought for Mukuro and Sayaka. Until next time, please leave a comment, and I hope you have a nice day! :)


	3. Tropes of Love With Murdering Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leon reached the Afterlife, he realized that perhaps it wasn't worth it to pursue his earthly ideals. Eternity was something he was both looking forward to... but also dreading very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's the third chapter of this Afterlife fic! I hope you enjoy it!

**_Chapter Three:_ _Tropes of Love With Murdering Bonds_ **

The doorplate read _"Sayaka Maizono & Mukuro Ikusaba."_

He hesitated for a moment, standing in front of the door and looking at his shoes. This seemed like a bad idea in so many ways, but it also felt wrong to just ignore it. He couldn't let things as they were, not now that he remembered everything.

The wake-up call had been cruel for Leon when he realized he'd reached the Afterlife. The ballplayer pondered over his memories, wondering for a moment if they were even real. They were so vastly different from the Killing Game and made his guilt even worse. He had never really wanted to kill her, but his nerves had snapped, and he had sinned.

 _I killed someone. I stabbed someone in the stomach willingly, with the hopes of getting out of that crazy Killing Game._ His shame threatened to make him cry, but he held as strong as he could. A single tear did roll down his cheek, however. _I killed Sayaka… The girl I dated… I'm the reason she's dead!_

He turned around, telling himself that he wasn't ready yet. The boy could not face her so soon after what had happened, knowing she wouldn't forgive him. Their time together at Hope's Peak had been great, but their missing memories had ended it all.

_I screwed up big time… I never truly deserved Sayaka, and after that, I just proved it… Guess the baseballs weren't cruel enough of a punishment for what I did…_

"If she forgave me, then surely she can forgive you, too."

Not even surprised with how down he was, the redhead looked up to see a familiar yet distant girl facing him, her expression entirely neutral. Soon enough, he recognized her, and it brought back some less pleasant memories.

"If you came to taunt me, then it wasn't needed, Mukuro." the deceased baseball player told the stoic soldier, looking depressed. "I have my own demons haunting me right now."

The Ultimate Soldier hmphed. "Because you think I don't, Leon? You think that helping the Mastermind behind the Tragedy doesn't weigh on my soul?" she looked at him with contempt. "I've seen more despair than you ever did, Leon, and I rose from the ashes. I earned Sayaka's forgiveness when I didn't deserve it. Ever since I got here, I've tried my best to show her I could be a reliable friend. If you're not man enough to do it, then maybe you're not worthy of seeing her again."

Leon's pride took a beating as Mukuro told him that. He didn't want her to be right, but deep down, the boy knew this was exactly it. He had spent his time on Earth running after the ladies, acting like the arrogant teenage boy he was, but in the end, he was no man.

"Yeah, you're right," he told her with a nod. _Maybe I'm just too weak?_ "I'll be gone and leave you two alone. I don't deserve her. I never did."

With that, the former baseball star walked away, his eyes not meeting Mukuro's as he walked past her. But before he could get out of earshot, the girl's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm a murderer, a criminal, a terrorist, and I've done more evil than nearly anyone could claim to have done. What I did was purely inhuman. I followed the wrong path, and it led me to be betrayed in the end. So what do you think I felt when Sayaka forgave me, Leon?"

The boy turned his head around, finally meeting Mukuro's gaze. Her words weren't spoken harshly, but they weren't kind either.

 _How the hell would I know that…?!_ Leon thought, but not wanting to make the situation even worse for himself, opted to remain silent. Instead, he just shook his head, wordlessly telling Mukuro that he didn't know.

"I was fucking grateful; that's how I was feeling," she told him, and a small smile of satisfaction appeared on her lips. "Thankful for having someone so welcoming and so considerate after I was betrayed by my own flesh and blood. Sayaka's been hurting since she's tried to kill you, you know? She feels like she betrayed you and betrayed the feelings you shared before the Killing Game. But she isn't running away. She faces her mistakes head-on, accepting them and using them to become better as a person. In the meantime, you're just standing there pathetically, not even realizing that you've already earned the forgiveness you seek. If you're going to remain stuck in the past, then get the fuck out of my sight. If you're going to the boy Sayaka loved, and act like him, then open that door and accept your fate."

_The boy Sayaka loved…? Can I even be that person anymore?_

"Whatever; she's inside, second door on the left." the soldier said before she turned the doorknob and slipped inside, only adding, "Make sure you knock before entering."

Leon stood there, watching as the soldier left the front door slightly ajar. Her words echoed in his mind, again and again, almost giving him a headache. It seemed so simple when she put it that way. But the Ultimate Baseball Star thought he knew better. When he had thrust that knife inside Sayaka's stomach, it had felt so liberating, expecting it to be his passport to freedom.

Now, a Class Trial where his best friend had shown to the world how horrible he was and a thousand baseballs later, the red-haired boy felt sick just thinking about it.

 _Mukuro can say what she wants; she wasn't the one who fucking stabbed Sayaka!_ He clenched his fist in a mix of anger and annoyance. _I shouldn't have fallen for that! *If* only I had just tried to stop her, then we would both be alive, and things wouldn't be this way! Now I've ruined her dream forever, and even if she forgives me, I'll never forgive myself!_

He turned away again and walked a few steps. At first, he was confident: his choice had been made, and there was no turning back. But the more he walked, the more questions he asked himself. The more he wondered if he wasn't going to regret that decision even more than stabbing his girlfriend in life.

Leon stopped. He recalled all the moments he'd shared with the one he had really loved. They were teenagers, and teenagers were subject to silly crushes. The baseball star used to be known as a ladykiller, but with Sayaka, he had never felt the same. It had always worked so well between them; it was a relationship the boy had wanted to live as a true romance.

And Sayaka had never disappointed. She was always so kind, so considerate, so funny, so teasing… Leon could have enumerated her qualities for hours and wouldn't have gone through half of it. In their times of intimacy, they were always there for one another. They shared their burdens and their hardships and were each other's source of comfort.

Suddenly, he didn't want to lose that forever. The passion returned, and with that, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, only left to wonder…

_What the hell was I even thinking?!_

* * *

Mukuro passed by with a small smile as Leon stood in front of Sayaka's door. Now that he was there, the boy was feeling more pressure than ever. He remembered how naturally his confession had come and regretted he couldn't be as confident now as he used to be.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked, knowing this was it.

*knock* *knock*

The Former Ultimate Baseball Star waited for a couple of seconds and heard footsteps getting closer and closer until they were just on the other side of the door. He could imagine her, still as pretty as ever and as wonderful a girl as he had ever met. His heartbeat fastened.

"Yeah, what is-"

She dropped whatever she was holding (Leon didn't have time to pay attention to what it was) and gasped. For a second, they stared inside each other's eyes, and the ballplayer questioned his choice. The shock was visible all over her face, and he didn't blame her. At that moment, what he wanted to know, was whether she considered the person in front of him to be her former boyfriend or her unfortunate murderer.

He quickly got his answer when the pop sensation wrapped an arm behind his back and brought him closer, pressing her lips against his in an intense and almost suffocating kiss. Leon's eyes widened in shock, and after considering pulling away, he realized that this was what he wanted more than anything.

And so he kissed her back, feeling his mind be freed of all his harmful thoughts. Back in the day, he would usually be the one to lead her in their kisses, but right now, he wanted to give her the liberty of doing whatever she wanted. He felt this was the least he could do for her.

After a time that could have been thirty seconds or eternity, the blue-haired girl pulled away. And then came the breakdown. It was inevitable, and Leon knew it. Quickly, she fell in his arms, crying her eyes out.

"L-Leon…!" she cried, and he could hear all the pain in her voice. But her next words were what surprised him the most out of anything she'd ever heard. "I-I'm so sorry!"

The baseball player stroked her back in comfort while trying to process what she was telling him. He knew she didn't have to be sorry for anything. He knew he didn't deserve any apologies after what he had done.

Instinctively, Leon took her hand with his free hand and intertwined their fingers together. Then, he leaned closer to her ear, softly whispering, "You don't need to feel sorry for anything, Sayaka. I'm the one who screwed everything up. You couldn't know how sorry I am for what I did to you. But I'm here, and I'll do all it takes to earn your forgiveness…"

Sayaka stepped back and took his other hand. Her teary blue eyes looked inside his, staring directly inside his soul. It only furthered Leon's determination. He had been hesitating only a minute before, but right there and then, he knew what he wanted: the tears in his girlfriend's eyes, he had to make them disappear.

Whatever the cost could be, he _had to_ be the one to bring back that radiant smile that made every Sayaker in the world smile themselves. As long as Sayaka Maizono would be Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata would do everything in his power to see her happy.

"I'll never apologize enough for what I did, Sayaka. There will probably always be a part of myself I'll hate for doing what I did, whatever the situation was. I don't ask for things to go back to what they were, and I don't even ask for your forgiveness." the redhead managed a small smile as he added, "But I wanna prove to you that the boy you loved never stopped existing. Sure, he was repressed very deep, but he was always there. If you would give me a second chance, I swear I'll do everything I freaking can so you understand how sorry I am."

Probably subconsciously, the Ultimate Pop Sensation held his hands tighter, and, even if it was slow, a genuine smile made its way onto her lips, something that warmed Leon's heart more than anything could.

"T-Thank you, Leon… B-But I'm not mad at you… If I had never tried to stab you, you never would have done what you did…" she sniffled a sob. "And you wouldn't have gone through an execution… I… I couldn't watch it when it happened, but it must have been so horrible for you!"

Leon almost winced when Sayaka nearly crushed his hands. He could see she was pained, so he tried to show her his most comforting and carefree expression. It wasn't exactly what it used to be - things as a whole would never be how they used to - but it sufficed to make the girl's smile a little bit wider.

"What happened to me was something I deserved, Sayaka," he told her, making sure she understood there wasn't a cell in his body that blamed her for what happened. "I needed to be punished for what I did to you. I… I'm not sure I'll be picking up a baseball again soon after that, but it was what I deserved. Junko can go fuck herself, but what I did was so wrong, even in the Killing Game, even without my memories of you."

 _Let's hope Makoto and the others can kick Junko's ass now and get this over with._ He grinned at the thought of the Ultimate Lucky Student. _He and Kyoko haven't lost their touch at all, memories or not, geez! No one will get in their way if they're able to stay close together!_

"Leon… C-Can we… Can we make sure we don't mention what happened in the future?" the pop idol requested, and her pleading look made Leon's body relax.

"I promise I won't mention it if you don't want me to, Sayaka," he told her assuringly, his voice carrying a lot of honesty. "But if you ever need to vent or talk about it, even if it might be awkward, I swear I'll always be here, Sayaka. Whatever you need, you can ask me, and I'll do my best to help you, okay? I just… I don't ever want to see you sad, even if I'll probably be the source of your sadness for years to come."

"T-Thank you… A-Actually… there's something I'd like to ask you if you're comfortable with it…" Sayaka said, and her happy smile grew hopeful as she added, "Could you… Could you call me babe again?"

The deceased Ultimate Baseball Star giggled, thinking, _I was expecting something so much graver than that… I guess I should be grateful, though… How can a woman be so kind…?_ "Yeah, sure. Whatever happened before or will happen now, you'll always be my babe, Sayaka, promise."

They shared a complicit smile before Sayaka wrapped her remembered boyfriend in a close and happy hug, no longer crying. Both wanted to only see the best in each other because maybe they weren't perfect and that their flaws had led them to their demise, but at least they had forgiven.

"Glad to see you still have a pair between those legs of yours."

Leon rolled his eyes as Mukuro's words reached his ears from behind them, smiling fondly.

_Yeah… And I'm so glad I changed my mind… Losing Sayaka forever isn't something I could have forgiven myself for… Babe, I swear on my honor that I'll always be there for you and that I'll forever be close to you…_

* * *

The three deceased students and their former Headmaster stood in a row in front of the projection screen, watching their surviving classmates struggle with the aftermath of Leon's execution.

Sayaka's left hand was closely held by Leon's right, while her right was tightly in Mukuro's left.

"What happened to you is deeply regrettable, Leon," Jin told the boy, his voice carrying his regrets. "I have made my own share of mistakes which have led the class in this situation, and I am partly to blame for what happened to you and Sayaka. I have already apologized to her, but I need to address you my sincerest apologies, too." after that, the man smirked a bit and joked, "If you had not been such a slacker in class, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have succeeded in life."

Sayaka and Mukuro laughed while Leon pouted in embarrassment, lowly uttering, "That's mean…" _Maybe not wrong, but mean, nonetheless…_

"Hey, don't act like you were an alcoholic when we were in Hope's Peak!" Sayaka reminded him, also grinning a bit as she knew this was a point he couldn't argue against. "There was a point you weren't even a baseball player anymore!"

"N-Not you too, babe!"

Jin and the Ultimate Soldier smiled contently as the two had a silly argument, until the Headmaster coughed in his fist, getting their attention.

"As debatable as Leon's work ethic might be, I suggest we watch what is currently happening in Hope's Peak," he said, not as an order, but as a suggestion they were asked to follow. The three friends regained their seriousness. "Glad to know you agree. Well, the projection is currently focused on Makoto's point of view. I take it he is the one you care to follow the most, right?"

Mukuro quickly nodded multiple times in agreement while the baseball player and pop sensation gave a more discreet and single nod.

On the screen, they noticed Kyoko approaching Makoto, her stoic mask already back in place so soon after the execution they had witnessed. She moved in close and whispered in his ear. Her voice was barely loud enough for the audience in the Afterlife Theater to hear it.

"Before we head back, there's something I want to talk to you about." she simply told him, as neutral as she always was.

Makoto remained silent for a second, though he seemed to know what she wanted to tell him. Leon had an idea - knowing that his best friend had his tendencies, which most often consisted in caring for his friends.

"… It's about Sayaka, isn't it?"

 _As I thought._ Leon mused and felt the pop idol squeeze his hand a bit. _And babe's worried about what Kyoko'll tell him…_ He caught a glance of the Headmaster focusing on the screen. _Knowing Kyoko's matter-of-factly nature, it might sound cold…_

"… I'm surprised you figured it out." the amnesiac detective told the supposedly lucky student. Her expression didn't show much surprise, however. She added, "I told you before the Class Trial started… You had to figure out the mystery of this case yourself."

_And that he did… Maybe it didn't end well for me, but I'm so glad he's there for them… Makoto's always been the best of us, and by a mile…_

The look Makoto's three former classmates shared seemed to show they were all in agreement on that point.

"You wanted me to realize how Sayaka betrayed me by myself, didn't you? The thought never even crossed my mind. I feel like such a fool, becoming an easy target like that…"

Sayaka's smile dropped as their friend said those words.

"H-He'll doubt himself because of me know… I feel so dumb!" the Ultimate Pop Sensation exclaimed, biting her lip.

"Don't blame yourself, Sayaka," Mukuro told her, placing her other hand on top of hers. "We both know you wouldn't have done it with your memories. Besides, Makoto is strong, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I agree." Leon concurred. "We both know how strong and resilient Makoto can be when he wants to, so you don't have to worry too much about him, babe. The guy will pull through for sure."

"Sayaka meant to double-cross you. That's a fact you can never change." they heard the lavender-haired girl say through the screen. "But even till the very end, she wasn't sure of her decision. That's why… as she lay dying, she was thinking of you."

The pop idol looked down at her shoes in shame, and Leon knew precisely why. _She must be feeling so bad after what happened… she was always very fond of Makoto when we were at Hope's Peak…_

Obviously unaware of their deceased friends' thoughts, Makoto replied with doubt, "She was thinking… of me? You can't just say something like that. I mean, there's no way you can know that. Only Sayaka would know for sure, and we can't ask her now…"

"Even if you can't ask her, you can infer it, don't you think?" Kyoko suggested to a clueless Ultimate Lucky Student. "Her final thought… was how she could protect you."

 _Her dying message._ Leon immediately guessed, frowning. _At the time, babe was probably hoping her killer would be brought to justice, but she must also have written it for Makoto's sake…_

"What…?"

"The fact that she used her last ounce of energy to leave her dying message proves it." the detective carried on assertively. "If she didn't care what happened to you, she never would have left that message."

"S-She's right…" they all heard Sayaka mutter. "As deductive as ever…" a sigh punctuated this sentence.

"Well… maybe she just wanted to get back at the person who had killed her," Makoto argued, and this time, it was Leon who looked down with shame hanging over him.

_Fuck, I'll never understand how fucked up I was to do something so horrible…_

"That's certainly one possibility." Kyoko conceded at first but then said, "But I don't think that's what it was. She was… uncertain. She wasn't sure she could kill someone… or deceive you. Which is why her plan failed. Her hesitation attracted failure." her neutral expression didn't waver as the girl finished, "It's almost ironic when you think about it."

The Ultimate Baseball Star saw a tear fall from Sayaka's eyes, and they both knew how cruel these words were for them. Kyoko didn't mean any harm and had no idea she was being watched by her two former classmates, but her words stung.

"It's okay, Sayaka… It's okay…" he told her while Mukuro frowned next to them. "It just goes to show how pure of a girl you are, babe. You never wanted any of this."

The blue-eyed girl sniffled her tears and showed Leon a grateful smile.

For a moment, Makoto seemed to ponder what the mysterious Kyoko was telling him. When he was done, and because he had apparently come up with nothing, he asked, "… Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because…" there was a rare second of hesitation for the detective. "you're the kind of person who can overcome this. Because you can move past the deaths of your friends - Sayaka and Leon - and keep moving forward. Without someone like that, the others would never be able to break free of such a desperate situation."

They all nodded, knowing very well that if there was someone whose spirit wouldn't falter, it would be Makoto. Jin also seemed proud of his daughter's deductions and rare encouragements.

 _These two are really made for one another… With how quickly Kyoko figured him out… again…_ The redhead thought with a small smile.

"Move past their deaths?" the short boy echoed. "That's… I could never do that."

Kyoko remained silent.

"No…" Makoto's eyes filled with something no one was able to really define. It wasn't hope per se, but more like a mix of passion and will. "I'm going to carry them with me the rest of my life. How could I possibly 'move past' something like that? Leon… Sayaka… I'll carry them with me forever. I'll carry their memories with me wherever I go!"

Perhaps out of the three deceased students, Mukuro was the least surprised. The soldier looked at the projection screen with pride all across her face. On their end, the Ultimate Baseball Star and the Ultimate Pop Sensation watched their best friend with teary eyes.

"Freaking Makoto… Fuck, we don't deserve that guy!" Leon exclaimed, feeling liberated knowing their favorite Luckster wouldn't forget neither him nor Sayaka. "Kyoko had called him an Ultimate Hope… And you bet she was right! This guy is just something else!"

"M-Makoto… I-I just don't know what to say…" Sayaka added in agreement. "I… I wish I had gotten more time with him…"

"Indeed. Makoto is someone who inspires so many positive emotions in people." the soldier agreed, even if she wasn't as emotional. " _That_ is his strength."

"… So instead of forgetting them… you're choosing the hard road." the smallest of smiles appeared on Kyoko's lips as she looked at Makoto. "Well, I have high expectations for you."

 _If someone had told me Kyoko would be more open in a Killing Game than during our two years together…_ Leon deadpanned and recalled the rare times the detective would show a smile to someone other than Makoto.

"By the way, I have to admit, I'm curious… How did you know I wanted to talk to you about Sayaka?" the girl wondered, turning to the Ultimate Lucky Student, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh, well…"

They all narrowed their eyes on the screen, expecting Makoto's answer to be something akin to "I guessed it." or "I just got lucky, I guess."

However, to say they were caught by surprise would be an understatement.

"… I'm psychic."

Leon looked at the screen, then at Sayaka, then at the screen, then at Mukuro, and finally, at Sayaka again. After that, the three students began laughing; Mukuro keeping it to a giggle while Leon and Sayaka exploded in laughter, almost struggling to breathe. They noticed Jin next to them also smile in amusement.

"Huh…?"

"Kidding… I just have pretty good intuition."

The look on Kyoko's face was priceless, and it was one the students would have wanted to record, as she just looked at Makoto with so much confusion, it was almost enough for the redhead and the blue-haired girl to laugh again.

Instead, they just looked at the screen, and both with grateful thoughts mused, _I don't know what it's worth now, but we'll always be looking over you, Makoto…_

* * *

Later that night, and for the record, it should be noted that when the Ultimate Baseball Star looked at the front door, the doorplate read _"Sayaka Maizono & Mukuro Ikusaba & Leon Kuwata."_

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and this is a trio I'll want to be writing more of in the future, most likely. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. In case this wasn't clear, by the way, Sayaka will be shipped with both Mukuro and Leon. However, Mukuro and Leon won't be shipped together, so it's not really a love triangle. But I just love both Ikuzono and Leosaya too much to leave one behind, haha. Until next time, please leave a comment, and I hope you have a nice day! :)


	4. Unfair for a Bundle of Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate had been cruel for Chihiro, and unfortunately, despair wasn't quite done with the Ultimate Programmer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! There is the fourth chapter of this Afterlife fic, focusing on Chihiro. A friendly word of advice before you read: I have decided to use she/her pronouns for Chihiro. I know this is a point of contention in the fandom, and while I don't have any precise HCs over this, I needed to make a choice. I literally tossed a coin to make a choice, though (I have a witness if you don't believe me lol). I just wanted to say that before you read this chapter, in case some people might be triggered by it or something.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it, anyway :)

**_Chapter Four:_ _Unfair for a Bundle of Sweetness_ **

Chihiro felt weaker than ever before. The strength the Ultimate Programmer had gathered during these two long years had disappeared as quickly as they had come. The friendships, the smiles, the happy moments… they were all gone.

_A-All that because I was too weak! I-If only… If only I-I had told my secret to the others earlier, t-then… Then none of this would have happened!_

The programmer was curled up in a ball, desperately crying in an unfinished agony. Perhaps Chihiro wasn't alive anymore, that didn't mean the hardships of her past were done haunting her. It was actually far from being the case: everything was now worse.

Chihiro's memories of Mondo and all the others had quickly come back as if being hit by that dumbbell had served as a murderous reminder. And Chihiro blamed herself. Now that another murder had happened, then another Class Trial would need to be held, and Chihiro knew what the outcome of it would be. Because remembering these two years at Hope's Peak Academy also reminded the programmer that there was no stopping Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri once they had decided something.

And so Chihiro continued to cry, hoping to one day be finally liberated of that secret that threatened to take everything she loved away from her. It had taken her life, her family, her digital masterpiece Alter Ego, and it would soon be coming to reap her best friend's life.

_T-The world would have been better without me! If I-I wasn't so weak, t-then Mondo wouldn't have done what he did!_ Thoughts of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader hitting her with so much fury made Chihiro cry even louder. _A-And all that because he thought I was mocking him! I… I m-must have hurt him so much!_

"W-What the hell?! N-No fucking way?!"

_H-Huh…?_

Weakly raising her head in the direction of the voice, the deceased Ultimate Programmer noticed a blurry red figure with her teary eyes. They stood unmoving for a second. Chihiro rubbed the tears off of her eyes and got a good look at who was standing there. Leon shook and gaped, looking a mix of terrified and flabbergasted.

"C-Chihiro!" suddenly, the Ultimate Baseball Star ran towards her, kneeling. "N-No… No! What the hell happened, Chihiro?! You shouldn't be here! Fuck, fuck, fuck! SAYAKA!"

"L-Leon…? Is… Is that really you…?" the petite girl weakly muttered as the redhead placed his hands on her shoulders. In the distance, Chihiro noticed Sayaka speeding towards them. "A-And… where am I…?" _I-I'm dead… C-Could this be…?_

"Yeah, what is it, Le- o-oh, no…" the Ultimate Pop Sensation fell to her knees as she realized what was happening. "G-God, please no… Not you, Chihiro!"

"F-Fuck!" the ballplayer cursed again. "H-Hang in there, Chihiro, I'll get you somewhere better, alright?! Babe, help me pick Chihiro up on my shoulders!"

"L-Leon… T-This can't continue to happen!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, getting up with difficulty. "I-I can't stand this anymore!"

"I… I know, babe…" Leon's eyes turned kind as he took Sayaka's hand while helping Chihiro up. "But we need to focus on Chihiro for now. Think you can stand up, Chihiro?"

"W-Where… Where are we…?" the programmer tearfully asked, not paying attention to what was happening around her. "We… We're dead, right…?"

She picked up the sound of the Ultimate Baseball Star sighing before feeling both he and Sayaka raised her up high in the air.

"We… We'll tell you when we reach home, Chihiro, okay? Just… hang in there, alright?"

Chihiro met Sayaka's pained eyes and saw so much grief in them. She didn't know why she was back with her former classmates, even if she had a small idea. But one thing she knew for sure: one of her friends was crying, and it was once again her fault. The Ultimate Programmer looked down to the ground in shame and guilt.

_I… I didn't deserve anything better than what happened to me…_

* * *

"So, um… Sorry if this is really straightforward, but…" Leon made sure to very cautious with his words as he addressed Chihiro. "What exactly happened?"

Chihiro and her three deceased classmates all sat in Sayaka's bedroom. The Ultimate Pop Sensation made sure to remain close to the Ultimate Programmer so she could comfort her the second it was needed. Meanwhile, Leon and Mukuro looked over the petite programmer with a worried expression on their faces.

"W-Well…" Chihiro sniffled a tear that threatened to form under her eyes and explained, "M-Monokuma revealed a new motive recently… w-with our most hidden secrets…"

The Ultimate Soldier looked down to the floor in shame, weakly saying, "I knew this motive would be troublesome…" the others looked at her curiously, prompting her to add, "Junko prepared this motive very carefully during our time together as classmates. She had a secret on every one of us, like Toko's secret about Genocide Jack or… Mondo's secret…"

"Mondo's secret?" the baseball star echoed, seemingly unsure of what Mukuro meant. They remembered seeing Monokuma hand out the envelopes, but other than Makoto's (childish) secret, as well as Toko's and Chihiro's secrets, they didn't know what they were. "I didn't even know he had a secret, honestly…"

"Well, he did." the soldier told him with a firm nod. "And one he wasn't proud of. I can't tell you what it is without his consent, but it was something he absolutely didn't want to be known. Junko got it when she stole his student file, and in particular, his therapeutic file. It seems like the only person he ever told it to was a psychologist."

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock as Mukuro made that big reveal before she tended back to Chihiro, who was sobbing again. Leon tried to look more confident than his girlfriend was, but it wasn't so successful.

"I… I don't want to make assumptions, but…" the black-haired girl stopped, thinking for a second. "I think Mondo would have been willing to kill because of that secret. If someone taunted him or threatened to let it leak, he probably would have snapped."

The baseball player and pop star gasped in surprise before turning back towards Chihiro, whose eyes had drifted down to the floor, hiding new tears.

"C-Chihiro… D-Don't tell us…" Sayaka muttered, taking the programmer's small hand. "I-It can't be…"

"Y-Yes… T-The one who killed me was Mondo…" _Now I-I've said it… I… I hope they don't hate him…_ "B-But… But it wasn't his fault! I… I-I'm the one who made him snap!"

Mukuro cursed under her breath while Leon and Sayaka let out a much more audible gasp. The Ultimate Pop Sensation covered her mouth with her hand in shock while the boy stared at Chihiro in disbelief. They both felt an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu, knowing it was another case of a student killing someone they used to adore before the Killing Game.

"It… It can't have happened!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed worriedly, looking at the programming genius and trying to see something that would indicate this wasn't the truth. "Y-You and Mondo were… y-you were great friends!"

"I… I know…" _A-And now… M-Mondo might be executed because of me…_ Chihiro thought, her head aching painfully. "W-When Monokuma revealed his motive… I decided to try to become stronger, j-just like I did when we were classmates… And so I-I invited Mondo to the t-training room to work out with me at n-night, so he would show me the ropes…" a pause. "I… I was h-happy to tell him my secret, k-knowing this might help me become strong, but… h-he thought I was provocating him, and he h-hit me with a dumbbell on the head…"

"O-Oh no…" Sayaka wrapped her arms around Chihiro's small figure in a tight and friendly hug. "I-I'm so sorry, Chihiro! Y-You didn't deserve that!"

"N-No, I think I d-deserved it, S-Sayaka…" _M-More than anyone…_ "I… I made M-Mondo mad, s-so it's my fault. I… I should have considered he w-would be mad."

"You couldn't have known, Chihiro." Mukuro cut her, her voice sharp yet considerate. "Even before the Killing Game, he didn't tell you nor Taka, so this is something you obviously couldn't have known. And while I've never been good with social interaction before my death…" she cast a quick glance and a grateful smile towards Sayaka. "I know you wouldn't be able to make anyone mad, Chihiro."

"Y-Yes, but…"

"Mukuro's right, Chihiro," Leon told the programmer, his shock gradually reducing. "You are a great person, and I don't know one person who wouldn't be fond of you, Chihiro. You did _nothing_ wrong, believe me."

"I-I agree…" Sayaka assured Chihiro with a small nod. "The three of us b-believe we did something wrong, and m-maybe we did, but you didn't do anything wrong, Chihiro. All you wanted was to move past your secret, and that makes you mentally stronger than everyone ever was in the class."

"S-Sayaka… L-Leon… M-Mukuro…" _Y-You are all so kind…_ The smiles of encouragement from her three former classmates made Chihiro tear up again, even if these were tears were at least partially joyful. "T-Thank you…!"

The Ultimate Programmer bowed her head slightly in thankfulness, making the three other Ultimates smile fondly. Sayaka moved closer and ruffled Chihiro's hair playfully.

"You're absolutely welcome, Chihiro," she said with her customary smile. "Now, we're all here for you if you need anything, okay? If there's anything you want to talk about, then we're here, alright?"

"Yeah, babe's right, Chihiro!" Leon concurred, also moving closer to his girlfriend and the friend they had just reunited with. "We're here as a group of friends, so you can always count on us! And no more self-blaming, okay? You're too innocent to blame yourself for anything, Chihiro!"

_E-Everyone…_ "A-Alright!" cracking a small smile, Chihiro told them, "I-I'll wait for Mondo, and in the meantime, I'll do my best to become strong! So when he comes here, I can show him all the work I've done!"

"That's the spirit!" the baseball player cheered. "We can all do training together if you want! You in, babe, Mukuro?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." the soldier simply replied, though her expression was slightly more joyous than usual.

"Well, I suck at physical training, but I guess I can do myself violence every once in a while." Sayaka joked and giggled a bit. "You've managed to encourage a slacker like Leon to train, Chihiro! I gotta thank you for that!"

"O-Oh…" the petite girl blushed a bit with the warm and genuine look Sayaka was looking at her with. "Y-You're welcome…" _M-My friends… I-I'm glad you're here…_

"Cool! Then we're starting tomorrow!" the baseball player announced with enthusiasm to the rest of the group, who was caught by surprise. "Hey, don't look at me like that! No better time than the present, right?"

The three others sweatdropped, simultaneously thinking, _Don't we have all of eternity in front of us, though…?_

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright, Chihiro?" the pop star carefully asked as they all sat in a single row. "It's still really recent, so we'd understand if you didn't feel ready yet…"

"No, I need to do it!" the programmer argued, looking fired up. "If I avoid the truth, I'll never be stronger! That's why I need to face the truth of the Killing Game without fear! M-Maybe… Maybe I'll be scared, but it's okay to be scared!" _I've been scared enough during my life! Now I need to face my fears head-on!_

"Well, that is very courageous of you, Chihiro," Mukuro told her, looking impressed. "I know I wouldn't be ready to face Junko if she came here right now. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Chihiro."

"T-Thank you…"

"Well, I take it we're watching Makoto's perspective again, right?" Leon inquired, looking over to the others for guidance. He got three nods of agreement. "Okay. Well, there it is…"

The screen lit up and showed the Dining Hall and only part of the surviving cast present. Makoto, Hiro, Sakura, Hina, and Byakuya were indeed the only students arguing about something.

"To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook… Do you realize how dangerous that is?" Byakuya asked Hina, looking down at her.

"Wh-? Why didn't you say something yesterday?!" the swimmer asked, even if it didn't help the students in the Afterlife Theater understand what was going on.

Smirking in amusement, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny replied, "Did you already forget? This isn't a co-op game. It's every man for himself." his expression suddenly grew serious. "What good does it do me to go out of my way to help you?"

"What do you think they're doing, girls?" Leon asked the small group. "Byakuya and Hina are arguing."

"I think…" _I hope I'm wrong, but it has got to be this…_ "M-Monokuma must have told them something has happened…" Chihiro offered, and Mukuro agreed.

"Yeah… I just really don't like the smug smile on Byakuya's face…" Sayaka said, looking worried.

The deceased baseball player sighed, saying, "Have we already seen Byakuya without a smug look on his face…?"

No one argued against that, even if Chihiro had a bad feeling about it. _N-No, it's probably nothing…_

"Stop saying that already!" the Ultimate Swimming Pro ordered angrily.

Hiro, who was looking at the argument from the side sweatdropped, and then, referring to the Togami heir, said, "There's something wrong with him, for serious. Did he get brainwashed or something?"

Four pairs of eyes widened as the clairvoyant cluelessly suggested this, thinking, _Hiro said something intelligent?!_

"That's not important." Sakura declared, stopping all arguments. "What matters right now is that we find out what happened…"

"She's right," Byakuya added, once again smirking arrogantly. "Let's all split up and begin looking. Hm… The game is afoot."

A shiver ran down Chihiro's spine at those words, knowing that, coming from Byakuya, they didn't announce anything good. However, the Ultimate Programmer once again shook it off.

The deceased students watched as a quiet Makoto went up to the second floor and walked until he was in front of the locker room doors.

"T-That's where I died…" Chihiro informed them, then explained, "In the _boys'_ locker room, since it was the one I had access to…" _So that means… m-my body is only a couple of steps away, pretty much…_

"A-Ah, I see…" Sayaka said awkwardly, gulping. "A-Are you sure you wanna watch more…?"

The programmer nodded.

Makoto opened the door and stepped inside, though he quickly stopped, visibly surprised by something. They couldn't know what he was thinking, but soon enough, an alert rang on the screen up above, revealing Monokuma.

"For this investigation, I have unlocked the doors. Please look around to your heart's content!" the bear proclaimed. Mukuro clenched her fist, worrying Chihiro to some extent, even if she kept quiet.

"I-Investigation…?"

"Just as I thought," Byakuya said, arriving from behind.

Makoto turned around in surprise. "Byakuya-!"

"Judging from what he just said, there can be no doubt a murder really has taken place." the affluent progeny told him. Makoto frowned.

"C-Come on…!"

"That prick is having too much fun!" Sayaka angrily said, pointing at the projection screen. "What a fucker!"

"Yeah… That's definitely not right…" Leon agreed.

_I-I know Byakuya can be mean, but…_

"And the locker rooms… They're suspicious." Byakuya announced Makoto, pressing a finger against his glasses. "Very suspicious, indeed. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh? Suspicious…?"

"Seems like Makoto doesn't know what Byakuya's referring to…" Mukuro observed. "It makes sense, though."

"It seems nobody's searched the locker rooms. Let's start with the _girls'_ locker room…"

The blonde boy barely muttered these words, and when he pressed his hand on the door, the deceased students all sighed in relief, knowing from Chihiro's testimony that her body wasn't there.

The door opened, and as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and Ultimate Lucky Student entered, time seemed to freeze.

"W-What…?" the gears in Chihiro's brain stopped working as the sight in front of her didn't make any sense. The three others gasped and tried to muffle their shock with their hand - even the stoic Mukuro - and Sayaka had to look away. "W-What is… W-What is this…?!"

Chihiro began to shake as Makoto's eyes widened, and Byakuya just stood there. In fact, on the projection screen, the Ultimate Programmer's corpse was surprisingly there for all to see…

… bloody and crucified…

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Leon screamed in horror as he finally took in the scene. Instinctively, he jumped and covered Chihiro, preventing her from seeing the screen. "C-CHIHIRO!"

_W-Why is… W-Why am I…?_

"What…?" the Ultimate Lucky Student weakly said, his eyes widening, until… "UwaaaaaaAAAAAHHH!"

_Why… me…?_

With Makoto's scream, Chihiro passed out, with Leon's worried expression as the last thing the programmer saw before her vision filled with darkness…

* * *

Chihiro's eyes fluttered, and Sayaka's face was the first thing she saw upon waking up. She heard a sigh of relief from the Ultimate Pop Sensation as she moved away and revealed Mukuro and Leon, now accompanied by the Headmaster.

"Chihiro's woken up!" the blue-haired girl announced, her voice joyed. "Are you feeling better, Chihiro? You gave us quite the scare!"

"I… I-I'm fine, thank you…" the programmer shyly responded and slowly got into a seating position. She was resting on a couple of the red seats from the projection room. The others surrounded her, giving off a protective aura she felt safe around. "H-How… How long was I unconscious for…?"

"A couple of hours, I'd say," Mukuro replied, unable to hide her relief. "The Class Trial has already begun since then."

"O-Oh, I-I see…" _I… I don't want them to get it wrong… but neither do I want Mondo to suffer a cruel execution either…_ Her face saddening at the thought, the Ultimate Programmer turned to the deceased Headmaster and bowed her head. "G-Good day, Headmaster."

"Ah, good day to you too, Chihiro," Jin politely answered. "I… I have heard what happened from the others. I am genuinely sorry, Chihiro. You have all my sincerest condolences. What you had to witness earlier… was something no one deserves to see."

The deceased programming genius tried to show a small smile, though it failed. "I-It's fine, s-sir… Y-You don't need to worry about me…"

"But we do, Chihiro!" Leon told her with spirit. "You're a great person who just everyone likes! There's no way we wouldn't worry about you!"

They all nodded in agreement, though the silence was quickly broken by the Ultimate Soldier, whose expression seemed conflicted. "Unfortunately… there wasn't only good news while you were passed out, I'm afraid." seeing Chihiro looked at her curiously, Mukuro carried on, "You see… The scene you saw when you passed out…" it was rare to see the soldier so hesitant, but she finally got the words out, "Well, we know who's responsible for that."

The scene flashed through Chihiro's mind and made her shiver and shake in fear. Just thinking back to seeing her own body hung up like this was horrible, but she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"O-Oh…" _S-So… S-Someone really did this to my corpse… B-But why did they do that to me…? I-I understand I had made Mondo mad, b-but… I didn't do anything to the others…_

"In fact, it was Byakuya." the short-haired girl announced to the Ultimate Programmer, who resumed sobbing, though she didn't sound surprised. "He did this and wrote a message on the wall behind with… uh… with your blood… to expose Toko as Genocide Jack… W-Which worked, actually…"

Leon bit his lip in anger, his voice furious but very low, "The day I get my hand on this motherfucker…"

_S-So Byakuya was the one who did this to me… H-How… How can he be so mean?!_ "I-I had not done anything to him! Why did he do that?!"

It was rare for Chihiro to get angry; exceptional, even. But there, she stood up, her face reddening with something akin to rage.

"There isn't much in the world that outmatches Byakuya Togami's arrogance and selfishness, I'm afraid." Jin told them, then added, "He had changed before the Killing Game, but it doesn't matter now that he's lost his memories. He saw an opportunity to further his own agenda and took it. I'm sorry, Chihiro."

_B-But why?! Why does he have to be so cruel?! W-Why did he need to figure out Toko's second identity?!_ Knowing her questions wouldn't be answered until the Ultimate Affluent Progeny joined them in the Afterlife, Chihiro's shoulders slumped, and she sat back down. "I-It's okay… I… I'm shocked, b-but I'll be okay…"

They didn't seem really convinced, but no one actually worded their doubts. Instead, Leon pointed to the screen and asked, "Kyoko's asked for a pause in the trial to show the others something. Do you think you can continue to watch, or do you want us to stop?"

_Kyoko has something to show to the others…? C-Could it be…?_ A hypothetical scenario played in the programmer's mind, and it seemed likely to happen. "I… I'll be fine! Maybe Byakuya has done something horrible to my body, but I need to accept it! I'm done running away now, so I'll watch it happen, and I won't be afraid anymore!" _Besides… if Kyoko is about to do what I think she will do… then maybe people will understand where I come from…_

The three other deceased students and Kyoko's father looked with impressed eyes as Chihiro stared intensely at the screen. Meanwhile, the Ultimate Programmer noticed the group go up to the locker room, with Kyoko leading the way.

Once they were there, the Ultimate Detective pushed the door open without an ounce of hesitation, revealing the bloody scene once more. Chihiro curled her small fists in frustration as her friends sat back down, Sayaka watching with discomfort.

_My… My corpse really looks horrible like this…_ Recalling just how painful being hit by that dumbbell had been, Chihiro winced. _M-Mondo…_

"… The girls' locker room?" Makoto asked, visibly unsure, as the other began to file inside.

Taka pointed his finger at the lavender-haired girl, saying, "We've already searched this place top to bottom! What are you trying to pull, missy?!"

The amnesiac adopted a pensive stance, replying, "I'd like you to examine the victim's body one more time." upon seeing the others cocking their heads in confusion, she continued, "Be sure to examine the entire body very carefully. Take your time."

There were a couple of reactions from Hiro, Hifumi, and Taka before Sakura sighed.

"… Very well. I'll do it."

"B-But you're a girl. You shouldn't have to touch a dead body." Hina told her worriedly. "Just let one of the boys do it…"

"No, it's okay. I think Chihiro would rather have a girl examine her. So just leave this to me…"

_I… I would rather be alive…_ Chihiro thought sadly. _And I'd rather not have my body examined at all… But it's for their sake… If they don't do it, they might all be executed… And it would be my fault…_

"S-Sakura…"

"What is this, some kind of secret girl-on-girl action?! Is that what you are about?!" the programmer's eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of Genocide Jack taunting the martial artist.

It made Chihiro a mix of angry and depressed. She felt Sayaka squeeze her hand in comfort, making her smile gratefully.

"That's not it at all! Stop screwin' around!" the swimmer ordered the serial killer as Sakura stepped closer to Chihiro's dead body, and after a short prayer, began examining it.

"Okay, here I go… I'm sorry, Chihiro. Please excuse the intrusion…"

The short-haired girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying her best to stay composed. This was so incredibly difficult, but she needed to do it. This would be a great test of her strength.

"Be sure to check her entire body, and I believe we will solve this particular mystery," Kyoko advised her, looking somewhat uninterested.

"You could have worded that better, Kyoko…" they heard Jin mutter. "I apologize on her behalf, Chihiro."

The Ultimate Programmer nodded in thankfulness.

"Her entire body…? I know you say that, but…" as she felt around the corpse's midsection and went down, Sakura's voice trailed off. "What…? This is… What does this m-" suddenly, she let out a primal and very loud scream, "Huaaaaaaahhh!"

Everyone in the Afterlife Theater was caught by surprise - except for Chihiro, who knew this kind of reaction was understandable in such a context.

"What is it?!" the Luckster demanded, growing panicked.

"Not possible… It's not possible!" the white-haired mountain of muscle stared at the hung-up body, trembling and her eyes darkening. "This… this girl is…!"

"Is what…?!" Hina wondered, eyeing her best friend with confusion.

The urgency in the usually calm Sakura's voice when she spoke next took all the survivors sans Kyoko and Mondo by immense surprise. Chihiro knew why, but it didn't hurt any less.

"… is a boy!"

"So now they know…" the soldier said aloud, visibly to herself. "It seems Kyoko discovered this fact during her investigation."

"Y-Yeah…" Leon agreed uncomfortably. He looked really shaken up. "I-I mean… when I first learned about it back at Hope's Peak, I was so shocked! So in the Killing Game, I'm not surprised they reacted like this…"

As for Chihiro herself, she realized that now, the whole world knew. Before the Tragedy, it used to be only between a few people, and she was comfortable with that. But now that the world - or whatever remained of it - knew, it was a different story.

"I hope they won't mock me for it…" Chihiro whispered to herself, frowning. "I would have told everyone, but I wished to do it myself…"

"I understand how you feel, Chihiro…" the Ultimate Pop Sensation told her comfortingly. "But I'm sure that other than a couple of pricks, they'll all understand."

Everyone seemed to agree with this and had nothing to add.

"Thank you, Sayaka."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Chihiro blushed a little at the nickname. There was obviously a lot of confusion, with the same trio of the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ultimate Fanfic Writer, and Ultimate Clairvoyant having their own things to say about the situation.

Amidst all the chaos, Makoto looked around the room with wide eyes, saying in disbelief, "Chihiro was… a guy?"

"Hm?" Monokuma looked at the Ultimate Lucky Student with a mocking grin. "Oh, you guys didn't know? Heck, I knew right off the bat! Chihiro Fujisaki was totally a guy!"

The tension in the air of the Afterlife Theater could almost be cut with a knife with how furious Mukuro had grown when the bear had talked. She looked absolutely about to explode but managed to keep her cool somewhat.

"It's so cruel to say it mockingly and ignore the fact that you might not have been comfortable with it!" Sayaka exclaimed, unhappy with how joyous Monokuma was. "B-By the way, Chihiro… When we were in Hope's Peak, you told us you would rather be referred to as a girl but that you were fine with both… Is that still the case or do you want us to pay closer attention?"

"I… I've spent so much time as a girl, so I think being referred to as a girl is what's more natural for me, but it's fine if you refer to me as a boy," Chihiro explained. "The gender I am being referred to as isn't what really matters to me… I just want to grow past that secret, whatever the gender I have to use!"

Leon smiled carefreely, telling her, "That's very cool! Thanks for telling us!"

The Ultimate Baseball Star's smile was contagious as Chihiro found herself smiling a little, and with a cute blush on her cheeks, replied, "Y-You're welcome…"

Mukuro and Jin looked warmly at the friendly scene as everyone turned back towards the projection screen.

They all regretted it when Toko's split personality spoke next…

"Th-Then… he was a cross-dresser?! Now I'm REALLY on fire! I wish I HAD killed him!"

_It's okay, Chihiro, it's okay…_ She chanted to herself like a mantra, ignoring the murderer's provocations and illegal thoughts.

"So that's what Kyoko wanted to show everyone, huh? Interesting…" Monokuma told the group with an entertained expression. The Ultimate Detective remained silent as a grave, not giving in to his taunts. "Puhuhu… Yes, that certainly does make things much more exciting! Now, let's ride this wave of excitement back to the courtroom and get back to the trial!"

The surviving students quickly filed out of the room and back to the elevator, giving the deceased students and their former Headmaster a few minutes of rest.

"Are you still fine, Chihiro?" the redheaded boy gently asked her. "Knowing Kyoko's cunningness and Makoto's ability to get the job done… I think they'll catch Mondo soon… Talking from experience…" he sighed. "We can call it a day and let you get some rest, maybe?"

_Should I… Should I stop watching this…? Could I even stand watching Mondo being executed…?_

With all these questions on her mind, the programmer thought back to her death in the locker room and to how surprised she had been when the biker gang leader had struck her on the head. While she couldn't remember their shared friendship from the past, Chihiro had realized this wasn't something Mondo was meant to do. It wasn't something he wanted to do, either.

The Ultimate Programmer didn't want to see her friend die. Leon's execution had been the most gruesome thing she had ever seen and she didn't want to see the boy suffer the same fate. It wasn't something she wanted to do.

But she would do it. Maybe she was too sweet for anyone to resist, but at the end of the day, this wasn't Chihiro Fujisaki's best quality. In life or in death, as a boy or as a girl, the programming genius stood above all the other Ultimates on one front.

No one could hope to outmatch her strength, and it was that really mattered.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Chihiro so much, it really hurt to write this chapter at some points. If there's one character who didn't deserve their fate in my opinion, then it's definitely Chihiro. But I unfortunately can't rewrite canon. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The continuation of this trial (and in particular, the end of it) will be included in the next chapter (this one was running too long). Until then, please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a good day!


	5. The Things We Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with his failures and regrets, Mondo joins the Afterlife conflicted, but with some people important to him to reunite with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's Chapter Five of my Afterlife fic! I have a couple of things I want to warn you for before you begin to read this chapter, mainly that since it is Mondo's chapter... well, since Mondo has a potty mouth, there are quite a lot of curses in there. It's nothing unexpected if you've played THH, but I just thought I'd warn you in advance. Furthermore, this chapter contains a bit more canon dialogue from the game than the previous ones, which explains why it's slightly longer. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Five:_ _The Things We Regret_ **

"It would appear you've dug your own grave."

Kyoko's words weren't even a provocation. She was merely speaking the truth and one that Mondo hated. However, the way the Ultimate Affluent Progeny smirked at him with that condescending look on his face threatened to make him explode.

"Perhaps, but you've handed him the shovel, didn't you? That's why you said what you did. Focus on the _tracksuit_ , and it'd be obvious who he met with?" Byakuya's words reached the biker gang leader more than they did the amnesiac detective, really. "What a bunch of nonsense."

_G-Grr… F-Fuck me!_

"Ah, now I understand," said Celeste, showing her innocent and so irritating smile. "It was all one big bluff, wasn't it? Your true intention was to draw a slip of the tongue from the culprit…" the Ultimate Gambler looked quite impressed when she next spoke, turning towards the lavender-haired girl. "That's why you said you knew who did it, to put them on edge."

And considering the look on Mondo's face, it was working just fine. Still, Kyoko didn't look proud of her trick, which had literally turned the case on its head. Her expression was still cold, unexpressive. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader couldn't understand it.

"That's right. However…" the Ultimate Detective pointed an accusing finger at Mondo right next to her, who began to sweat in fear. "Mondo was my target all along. I had my suspicions on him from the very beginning!"

_F-Fuck that chick and her goddamn deductions!_ He thought, clenching his teeth in frustration. His fear of being found out was scaring him almost more than death itself, knowing he had already failed on so many fronts.

He had failed to keep Chihiro's secret and had betrayed his own honor. His anger had put an end to an innocent life, and this went against everything Mondo and the Crazy Diamonds believed in.

It went against everything Daiya believed in.

_N-Not now… Not fucking now!_

The Ultimate Lucky Student seemed to be impressed, though somewhat scared of Kyoko's deductions. Mondo himself didn't even know how she had come to the - rightful - conclusion that he was the killer!

"But why…? What made you so suspicious?" Makoto asked her, as confused as almost everyone around the trial room.

"That's a good question." she simply said, her expression turning away from Mondo, who could only stare in shock. She let everyone think for a second - even if this was more Makoto's cue to make deductions for the group, then, with a confident smile, explained, "There was a certain turning point that tipped me off. Maybe you didn't notice it, Mondo, but you tend to refer to men and women differently. You only call guys 'dude.' For girls, it's 'chick.'"

_N-No, don't fucking tell me I… I didn't do *that*?!_ He would have slapped himself if it wouldn't make it so obvious he was the guilty party. Mondo already hated himself enough for what he had done to the physically weaker Ultimate Programmer; this was only rubbing salt on the wound. Knowing that if he didn't have this specific way of referring to people, Chihiro's secret would be safe made Mondo want to throw up.

"And after he was killed, you happened to refer to him as 'dude.' Once I picked up on that, it occurred to me that Mondo knew something we didn't," Kyoko concluded, her conclusion earning quite a few shocked reactions.

"Y-You noticed such a tiny detail?!" Hifumi exclaimed, baffled.

Genocide Jack looked at the violet-eyed girl with her long tongue and her crazy expression, rhetorically asking her, "Are you a witch? She's a witch! You're positively frightful!"

"No, I'm not the frightful one," Kyoko replied without missing a beat. She turned towards Mondo once more, and her perfectly calm eyes met his panicked ones. The boy could see a little bit of empathy in them, knowing their situation inside this Killing Game was cruel. But more importantly, Mondo understood something when he looked inside these purple eyes.

Kyoko Kirigiri wouldn't let anyone pull the wool over her eyes when the stakes were so important.

Her next words were cold, guilt-inducing. "Not nearly as frightful as someone capable of murdering a friend."

At that moment, all hope was lost for Mondo. Perhaps he could try to fight back, but deep down, he had realized this wasn't a fight he was going to win. He'd fallen into Monokuma's trap, and now, Kyoko wouldn't let him get out of it.

Chihiro's hopeful expression flashed before his eyes. The programmer wanted to become strong thanks to him, but Mondo knew that if someone was the embodiment of strength, then it was Chihiro. Muscles allowed you to intimidate your opponent, but they didn't mean anything when the person in front of you was determined.

They didn't mean a thing when the person in front of you wanted to change, to move on, to become a better and more resilient person. You could punch them, torture them, mock them… they would still be there, wanting to improve. Mondo lacked that.

He had the big muscles, but fate wasn't decided by that. Now, he knew he would sooner or later have to deal with that truth.

_Even if I made it out of here… I wouldn't ever get rid of that fucking guilt… Guilt for killing Chihiro… and betraying Daiya again…_

* * *

Mondo still felt dizzy. Having to spin around that cage of death for so long was partly responsible, of course, but there was something else making his head ache so much.

His guilt.

_Taka… Daiya… Chihiro… I've fucked up. Again, and again. *I'm* fucked up. Even that fuckin' execution Monokuma made me go through wasn't enough for what I did to the three of you… Bro will lose it… I've put shame on Diaya's name forever… I've killed Chihiro… I'm such a motherfucker!_

The deceased biker gang leader punched the ground repeatedly, trying to get all his anger out. He stopped only when someone spoke to him.

"Is that how a real man behaves, kid? Is that the image you'd want the Crazy Diamonds to have of their leader? Would you want them to remember you as a coward who couldn't move on from his guilt? You say you were never as strong as _me_ , but why the hell would that matter?"

"H-Huh?" _T-That voice…!_ "N-No fucking way…!"

Slowly turning around with his expression as shocked as when Kyoko had made her argument against him, Mondo noticed who was just standing there. He messily got up and took a couple of steps back in surprise, trying to gauge how possible the current sight was.

"I-Is that really you… _D-Daiya_ …?" _I-It can't be… I… I've got to be in a fuckin' dream!_

"You've made me real proud ever since I died, Mondo. You've led the boys to higher standards than I ever could have done. You joined fricking Hope's Peak Academy, goddamnit! The Crazy Diamonds had never been doing so great! So, tell me… How could you mess up so fucking badly?!"

_N-No, that's… T-That's not real!_ Mondo took another step back, then another, and another. When his brother in blood walked towards him with a mix of pride and frustration in his look, he was forced to stop, realizing there was no escape.

"I was your inspiration, so why couldn't you let anyone be theirs?!" Daiya asked, getting closer and closer until he stood in Mondo's face, telling him, "What if you're a weakling?! Do you think Chihiro would have fucking cared that we had that race together back then?! No, he wouldn't have given a fuck! And do you wanna know why, Mondo? Know why you completely messed up?"

"D-Don't do that to me, b-bro…" _A-Anything but that… P-Please…_ Tears formed under Mondo's eyes as his predecessor head-butted him.

"It's because you couldn't understand that you could be the light in Chihiro's life, dammit! It's not a question of strength! It's a question of having a fucking inspiration!" he pointed his finger at his brother accusingly, making Mondo flashback to the moment Kyoko had done the same, making the beginning of the end for the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. "You could have been each other's inspirations! And what did you think?! That Chihiro wanted to taunt you?! Do you realize how fucking dumb that is?!"

"I… I know, bro! I-I swear I do!" Mondo stuttered, crying emotionally. "I… I never wanted to hurt Chihiro! I… I've let my emotions overwhelm me! C-Chihiro was my source of strength before that damned Killing Game! B-But… w-with the pressure…"

Suddenly, something snapped in the boy's mind, and he let go of everything. His fears, his ego, his pride… They didn't mean much to him anymore as he ran in his brother's arms and, with sorry sobs, hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, bro!"

After being caught by surprise, the older of the two brothers smiled in comfort and brought his sibling closer, letting him cry against his shoulder all the tears his eyes could cry.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, kid," Daiya told him much more calmly. "You've been nothing but a source of pride for me. The gang will rise from the ashes with your morals leading it, and it'll be back to being Japan's first biker gang before we know it. You've done your best to hold your promises as a man, and you've earned my respect forever. But it's also up to me to tell you when you've fucked up, even if you probably know that already." he pulled out of the hug and placed a supportive hand on each of Mondo's shoulders. "The person whose forgiveness you should fight for… beg for… It's Chihiro's. No one else's."

"B-Bro… Y-You're right…" _I-I gotta make it up to Chihiro… I need to apologize for what I've done…_

"Then go. Find your friends and do what you have to do." Daiya smiled at his little brother, telling him, "We've got a whole lot of time to catch-up, so you don't need to worry about me! Besides… Your other bro needs all the moral support he can get!" seeing Mondo's surprised look, Daiya laughed and added, "Ah, sorry! I should have said your _boyfriend_! That's some fucking sexual tension if I've ever seen some, hahahaha!"

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's eyes widened in shock, and he blushed a little. But seeing Daiya's teasing yet caring expression and familial laughter made him realize it was all for fun, making Mondo show the smallest smile.

_B-Bro… I'll do it. I'll apologize to Chihiro, and then I'll give Taka all my support! And we'll catch-up on lost time soon enough, that's a promise between men!_

* * *

Mondo pushed the door to the projection room open and immediately got a reaction from the five persons inside. The deceased Ultimate Biker Gang Leader stood there, waiting for one of them to say something as footage played on the screen.

"H-Hey, don't barge inside without authori- h-hey, t-that's…!"

Sayaka pointed at the boy in realization, making Leon and Mukuro stand up next to her.

"M-Mondo?!" the redhead exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. "Y-You're here already…"

The biker gang leader sent an easygoing smile towards the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Ultimate Baseball Star, and the Ultimate Soldier, stepping closer.

"Hey, guys." Mondo simply greeted, "Afternoon, Headmaster."

"Good afternoon, Mondo," Jin said, also standing up. He began heading towards the door, ordering, "Sayaka, Leon, Mukuro, you follow me outside."

With a nod from the three former students, they headed out, Leon padding Mondo's shoulder on his way out in comfort. Sayaka whispered a few kind words in his ear, making the boy smile gratefully. Before long, only he and Chihiro remained in the room, their eyes meeting awkwardly.

"C-Chihiro…" _F-Fuck, it's really Chihiro…_ Remembering the last time he'd seen the Ultimate Programmer during the Killing Game, Mondo bit his lip to fight back the tears of guilt.

The short-haired programmer slowly and weakly stood up, shaking. They stared inside each other's eyes for a second, maybe a couple of seconds.

Then Chihiro ran towards her friend and wrapped her weak arms around Mondo's taller body in a close and emotional hug.

"M-MONDO!" she yelled, embracing the biker's body tightly, almost forcefully. "I-It's really you… r-right?"

Looking down at her friend, the boy could see Chihiro was happy to see him again. But what he could feel the most was frustration. The Ultimate Programmer wasn't usually the type to show her frustration, but right there and then, Mondo knew she deserved to let it all out. Perhaps he'd be on the receiving end, but he knew he deserved it.

"Y-Yeah… I-It's me, Chihiro… I… I…" the words he wanted to say died in his mouth, unable to actually come out. "I…" _F-Fuck me… Just say something, Mondo! Anything!_ "I'M SO SORRY!"

"H-Huh?"

Chihiro pulled out of their hug and looked up to see the biker gang's leader crying eyes and mourning expression. The programmer gasped in surprise.

"M-Mondo… I… I'm so sorry too…" she weakly said, the tears in her eyes making everything blurry. "If… If I had not made fun of you and your secret, t-then… y-you wouldn't have had to kill me…"

"Don't you fucking dare, Chihiro!" he cried, falling to his knees. "Don't you fucking try to tell me it's your fault! Tell me anything but this! Tell me you hate me, tell me you don't give a shit… but don't try to find me excuses! F-Fuck, a-anything but this!"

Convulsing in fear, Mondo buried his head against the short girl's shoulder, holding onto her for dear life.

"I… I'm so fucking sorry, C-Chihiro…! I… I fucked up so badly!"

His eyes were absolutely red from the tears, and his expression looked nothing like the expression of the strong gang leader the world was used to seeing. He broke down in the surprised Chihiro's arms, unable to tell the programmer how sorry he was.

"M-Mondo… I-It's… It's okay… What you did to me… I'll never forget it, but…" Chihiro stopped, smiling at her now deceased friend. "I know you regretted it, even before you got your memories back. When you were in that cage, I know you had regrets for killing me and leaving Taka behind… I won't forget this… but I won't let it define me, either. I still believe in your strength, Mondo, but now I understand that you also have your weaknesses. A-And now… I realize that it's okay to be weak sometimes. And you know what?"

Chihiro's eyes filled with a determination Mondo had last seen when the programming genius had asked him to help her, in that locker room. He weakly shook his head, urging her to go on.

"I'll help you," Chihiro announced him, promising, "I've always been the one to ask you for help, but now I'll be there for you, too. I know I'm not Taka, and I probably won't ever be as close to you as you are to him, but every kind thing you did for me before the Killing Game, I'll return it in full now. All you have to promise me now, Mondo… is to do your best to change, because I might be weak, but I'll never give up! Through Alter Ego, I will help everyone in the future, I'm sure of it! The others made me realize that I can still be useful now, and I'll never accept it if you don't try to change, too! We'll get stronger together, okay?"

"C-Chihiro…" _M-My friend…_ "T-Thank you… Thank you so much…! I don't deserve a friend like you…"

"Don't say that…" Chihiro told him with a small blush. "You'd make Taka jealous."

She giggled at her own joke before getting up and offering her hand to Mondo. Confused at first, he then took it as Chihiro helped him up and patted the seat next to hers as an invitation to sit next to her.

"Watching you being executed by Monokuma… it wasn't easy, really. I didn't want to do it, at first, but with Leon, Sayaka, and Mukuro there to help me through it, I managed to do it." the programmer told her former confidant. "Now… I think it's best if we watched the Killing Game together for a bit, so we can send our best wishes to the others and face it together. Don't you agree?"

_C-Chihiro… You want to watch more of that horrible game…? E-Even after everything that happened…?_ He mused but didn't dare voice it, not wanting to doubt Chihiro. Unsurely, Mondo nodded.

"Then, let's watch." the girl said, properly sitting on her seat and taking Mondo's hand with hers. "It'll be difficult, but we're together, remember?"

"R-Right…" _Just how quickly are you changing, Chihiro…?_ As the biker gang leader had these thoughts, he noticed the scene on the screen.

The surviving students were stunned, save a few of them. Suddenly, there was a giggle.

"Laugh at death, and your soul will forever be at peace," said Monokuma, smiling contently at the sight of the shocked students.

Makoto - whose point of view was the one Mondo and Chihiro were witnessing - turned towards the Ultimate Moral Compass, who might have been even more distressed than the others.

"It… can't be… My… brother…" the Luckster's eyes fluttered in despair as Taka broke down for all to see. "Urraaaaaaahhh…! URRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"B-Bro…"

"T-Taka…"

Mondo and Chihiro shed a tear as their friend screamed and broke down despairingly, the loss of his soul brother being too much for him to handle.

The other students looked at him with empty eyes, visibly feeling empathy for him, even if they weren't faring much better. Of course, some didn't seem as shocked, the best example of which being Kyoko, who stood next to Makoto, her violet eyes displaying the same form of understanding and selfish determination Mondo had seen when she had accused him.

There was a long moment of silence in which the students were forced to realize the situation they were in and how cruel it was. The two deceased Ultimates would have liked to tell them that there was no need to fear because the end of the road wasn't as horrible as they could think, but they were not given that chance.

Instead, they had to witness their living friends fall to despair - the tension building up between them visible to the naked eye.

"I really hope they get better soon…" Chihiro whispered, frowning at the screen. "The sooner this ends, the better. Taka needs some mental rest…"

"Yeah…" _Poor bro… It must be so difficult for him to continue to believe in order and respect of the rules when this happens…_ "Gotta hope Makoto and the others don't argue or somethi-"

"What a disappointment. This is the end of the game?"

Mondo heard his voice being cut by someone speaking in the courtroom. He and Chihiro looked up, and upon noticing who it had been, something in the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's mind changed. He hated himself for committing a murder, but there was someone he wouldn't ever forgive - even if Chihiro did.

_Byakuya Togami… You fucking son of a bitch…_

Steam came out of Mondo's ears as the Togami heir's condescending look came into Makoto's vision. He noticed Chihiro tensing up and made sure to squeeze her hand a little tighter to make sure she knew she had his support.

"B-Byakuya…?"

A teary Hina stared at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny with her eyes full of anger and traces of hatred, looking about to explore and charge at him. "You're absolutely insane, you know that? A game? One of our friends is dead! Do you realize that?!"

Not missing a beat, the blonde boy stared at her with unimpressed eyes, retorting, "Of course I do. Because this is a game of _life or death_."

Byakuya's last few words made Mondo and Chihiro shiver - even if the biker made it seem like he wasn't affected. But deep down, he wanted nothing less than to punch him in the nose and make him understand how messed-up he was.

_You're so fucking lucky you ain't in front of me, you motherfucker… I'd break that pretty rich face of yours into a thousand pieces… You fuckin' asshole…_

The next one to speak was Kyoko, whose expression was as cold as they had ever seen it be as when stared at Byakuya.

"I don't have anything to say to you. I don't have a response, except that… I just don't understand why." the detective seemed genuinely confused, though she didn't let it slip. "Why did you go out of your way to disguise Mondo's crime?"

"Why…?"

His voice was calm, and the two friends in the Afterlife Theater could see how terrified it made Makoto. Their lucky classmate could only stay stuck in place as everyone was forced to listen to Byakuya's cruel explanations.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it made things more interesting."

There was a moment of silence during which Mondo made a choice. He stood up, making Chihiro stand up with him. Feeling his fury about to be unleashed and knowing the consequences it could have, he took a deep breath.

"I'm outta here. I'll fuck up again if I listen to this dumbass for any longer."

"A-Ah… R-Right behind you…" Chihiro told him, following Mondo as they exited the projection room.

_If they wanna catch that bitch Junko… Then they better get on the same page and make that prick fall from his fucking pedestal… I'm surprised the fucker can even go through doors with that hyper-inflated ego like this…!_

* * *

"Think you can beat me, Mondo?" Mukuro asked with a competitive smile as everyone began to warm-up for training. "No one ever bested me when it comes to push-ups, you know?"

"Then bring it on, chick!" the biker cheered, throwing his jacket aside and getting into position. "I ain't going down because you're a girl!"

"I wouldn't ask you that, don't worry about it." the soldier replied with a smirk as she positioned herself next to her. "Guys, we'd need two people to act as referees; think you could do that for us? Just count how many push-ups we can do before it becomes too difficult. Don't worry, Mondo won't last long enough for it to be a bother."

"Big words, Mukuro…" _But I like a good challenge…_ "Make sure you can back them up, chick!"

"Oh, don't worry about me…"

"Well, I'll count yours, if you want, bestie." Sayaka sweetly said, the unexpected nickname making the soldier blush adorably. "And since Leon doesn't know how to count past ten, I think we better let Chihiro count yours, Mondo."

"Hey!" Leon complained in the distance and pouted, making everyone laugh a bit.

"Yes, I don't mind." the programmer said and stood next to her biker friend.

"Cool, thanks, Chihiro!" Mondo told her with a friendly wink. "Okay, whenever you want, Mukuro."

"I'm ready." the girl replied, then began to count down. "Three… two… one… go!"

At the signal, the former Ultimate Biker Gang Leader began to do his push-ups at the speed of light, though this hardly outmatched the Ultimate Soldier, who seemed to be on a roll.

"P-Pretty good, M-Mukuro…" he managed to say in-between two breaths.

"I c-could… s-say the same to you…" she replied, also running short on breath.

_F-Fuck, this is getting hard…_ Mondo thought, after a couple of hundreds. "S-Shit!"

The biker didn't manage to push strongly enough on his arms to complete another while Mukuro went through a couple more easily. Ten seconds after Mondo had given up, the soldier finished her series.

"And… 359 for Mukuro!" Sayaka announced, extending a hand to her girlfriend. "Geez, how do you even do that?! I'll have to be careful not to let you get rough with me, with how many push-ups you can do!"

Mukuro giggled at Sayaka's teasing and not so innocent remark, telling her, "And I've been rusty. I can get 400 easily on a good day."

"You got 341, Mondo!" Chihiro told him as he took a couple of deep breaths. "T-That's really impressive!"

"T-Thanks, Chihiro…" _S-She beat me… I need to train harder!_ "Good job, Mukuro. You're quite the athletic chick…"

"Thanks. You did put up a good fight, honestly." the black-haired girl told him, using a towel Sayaka had given her to wipe off the sweat from her face. "With enough training, you might have an even better shot soon."

"I'll keep it in mind. Now, Chihiro and I will be training together, okay? Come and get us if you need anything."

"Yes! Have a nice training, everyone!" the programmer said, and with a smile, followed after Mondo.

They had set up some basic working out stuff not too far away from where Mukuro, Sayaka, and Leon had planned to train. When Mondo joined them, they had already scheduled physical training, and he was, of course, invited to join the party.

Soon after, Chihiro had suggested they trained together. Obviously, it was a little awkward at first. But when the programmer had assured him that what had happened during the Killing Game was part of the past and that they wouldn't remain stuck forever, Mondo had relaxed.

"Let's start slow, alright?" the biker told her, and without too many afterthoughts, grabbed a dumbbell and began working out. "You do as many as you can until it becomes difficult, okay? Don't push yourself too much, or you risk getting injured. I ain't got a clue how injuries work here, so stay safe, alright?"

"Okay!" Chihiro said with a confident smile before grabbing a dumbbell of her own. "I'll do my best!"

Mondo smiled fondly as the petite girl started taking deep breaths and focused intensely on her training. He could see it was difficult for her, but she never gave up and always did her best to complete one more, then another one, and another one after that. That determination to work against her own weaknesses was something the deceased biker was always impressed by.

_Your talent will be missed, but I know people will think back to the person you were on Earth and use you as an inspiration, Chihiro. You were one for me, and even now, you still are. Hell, you'll probably always be! I'm so, so fucking proud of being your friend!_

* * *

There was a strange tension in the room as they could see Makoto and Taka next to the computer. All their faces were serious, though there was a glimmer of hope in each of the five students' eyes.

Taka looked as mentally exhausted as ever, his expression emotionless, but it was clear it wasn't the same as Kyoko. The Ultimate Detective hid her emotions. Right now, the Ultimate Moral Compass _felt_ nothing.

Mondo sighed, saying without much spirit, "I don't know what bro needs to feel better, but I've never seen him in this state…"

"He must still be shocked after seeing your execution," Mukuro explained concisely. "You were his friend, after all."

"Yeah… Losing a friend so soon after becoming so close with them… It's horrible!" Sayaka added, feeling sympathy for the white-wearing boy.

"I really hope Alter Ego will make him feel better." the Ultimate Programmer said, and quite clearly, she was the most hopeful of the group. "I've worked my hardest to make it work properly, so I think there's a chance it helps Taka!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Chihiro!" Leon cheered, giving the girl a thumbs-up. "I'm sure Taka will be just fine, thanks to Alter Ego! Besides, he's with Makoto, and the guy works miracles!"

"Okay, so… there's a laptop inside the locker, understand?" the Luckster asked his depressed friend. "And on the laptop, there's a program called Alter Ego."

"How do I… talk to him?"

"O-Oh, um… Well, you just tell me what you want to say, and I'll type it for you." Makoto replied with a friendly smile that made everyone watching the projection smile too.

_Thanks for being there for him, Makoto…_ Mondo thought, gratefully. _You really are a nice dude…_

When he next spoke, Taka's voice was strained, and it was clear he was forcing himself to make out the sounds. It sounded pitiable, but Makoto didn't mock him.

"Do you… hate Mondo? And since I couldn't stop him… Do you hate me?" turning to the lucky student, he forced out a weak and begging, "… Please."

Mondo and Chihiro winced, knowing this was a question that must have been hanging over their friend's head for quite some time now.

"O-Okay…" Makoto simply said and typed on the keyboard.

On the screen, Alter Ego's face seemed to think about the questions it was being asked until it came up with an answer in the form of another query.

"… Do you hold yourself responsible…?" the software asked, looking very unsure.

The real Chihiro had the same expression, whispering to herself, "Please, please, please…"

"If Master could talk now, I think this is what he would say… Please, live your life for the both of us. It's impossible for me now, but you can still survive and escape - all of you."

Though he couldn't know for sure, Mondo had a feeling these were the words going through the programmer's mind right now. He preferred not to say anything, however.

_Alter Ego is right, bro… You gotta live for Chihiro… and for me…_

"Hey, Taka…" Makoto began, though he quickly closed his mouth.

"The one asking those questions is… Taka, right? Analyzing all available data, that's the only conclusion I can come to. Master told me how close Taka and Mondo had become. So that must be why he feels responsible…"

The biker noticed Chihiro cross her fingers but didn't get the time to question it as the screen went dark.

When it lit up again… Chihiro's face was gone, replaced by a perfect copy of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's angry expression. Everyone saved Chihiro - who sighed in relief - gasped in shock.

"What the hell?!" Mondo exclaimed. "W-Why the fuck is there my face on your computer, C-Chihiro?"

"Because I programmed it this way!" the girl said with a beaming smile. "I knew that if one of us needed to talk to one of our deceased friends, doing it, even through Alter Ego, would help a lot!"

"W-Woah… Clever thinking, Chihiro!" the blue-haired girl praised with her angelic smile, regaining even more hope. "You're a genius!"

"Haha, thank you…!" she blushed adorably, making Mondo ruffle her hair amusingly.

"You're not letting yourself get crushed under the weight of that responsibility, are you?!" the software yelled at Taka's face.

"Gh-!"

"A man's only worth as much as the load he can carry! You get it, right, bro? Hell, what am I saying? Of course, ya do!"

_T-That's… something I'd say…_

"Th-That's…!" pleasantly surprised, Makoto smiled at the computer.

Back on the screen, Chihiro's Alter Ego said, "I'm sorry if I startled you… That was my attempt at a simulation, using the data about Mondo that Master had given me. I figured if Taka was depressed, that's the kind of thing Mondo would have said to him…"

"You bet it is!" the biker exclaimed. "I'd be shaking the hell out of him to get it to move his ass again!"

They all sweatdropped, feeling his energy but being glad Taka wasn't there to receive this treatment.

"So you're just gonna stand there, huh? Just wait for things to get better? Just take your time and get all depressed… Take your time to indulge your regrets…" the AI turned into Mondo's appearance again and scolded the Ultimate Moral Compass, "You might even start walking again without realizing it. Sure, that kind of mediocre thinking might work for some people." returning with a slight blush, the original Alter Ego finished, "… What if I said it with that kind of condescending tone?!"

"Thanks for that, Chihiro…" Mondo told the programmer and playfully punched her in the shoulder, making her giggle.

"S-Sorry, haha."

"… Hehe… Hahaha…"

"Huh?"

They all stared confusingly at the screen as the depressed moral compass let out an awkward chuckle, without much energy, but with a strange aura forming around him.

"B-Bro?!" _What the hell's happening to bro…?!_

"Taka…?" Makoto called out, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, just like Mukuro did.

The black-haired boy closed his eyes - revealing way too tired eyelids - and clenched his fist as a blue aura continued to engulf him.

"… It's starting to sink in… The way a bucketful of water sinks into a bone-dry sponge…"

"Huh…?"

The lucky student seemed as confused as everyone else was.

_What the hell is he on right now…?_ Mondo wondered, staring worriedly at the screen. _I know Taka can be dense sometimes, but he's acting weird…_

"Those words… Deep within my heart…! They're inside of me!"

Suddenly, a white flash blinded Makoto's view, and thus, that of the students in the projection room. They all covered their eyes with their arms to block the light. After a couple of seconds, most of the flash had dissipated, and they all safely looked at the screen again.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhh!" Taka energetically screamed, startling Makoto and his friends watching the scene unfold from the Afterlife.

"T-Taka?!" was the shared reaction from the witnesses of that strange scene. Leon was the first one to react, evidently surprised. "Hey, what happened to him?! His hair turned white, and his eyes are red with this weird energy!"

"B-Bro…!" _What's happened to you? T-This energy…_ Speechless, Mondo preferred to stay quiet, waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Who the fudge is Taka?!" the moral compass demanded, staring intensely at the Luckster.

"W-What?! That's not something Taka would say!" Sayaka objected, pointing her finger at the screen. "If anything, that's something _you_ would say, Mondo!"

"Agreed," Mukuro added in agreement. "It seems… Taka has merged with you, so to speak."

"The hell? Merged, you say?" _So I've… become a part of bro?_

"Y-Your eyes…" Makoto muttered, his expression mostly neutral even if it was clear he was surprised.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Guess I caused kind of a scene, huh? Shoot, man…"

"And your voice…"

"I'm… a new me…"

_A… A new bro?!_

"Hraaah! I'm totally stuffed with fighting spirit now! Ya dumbbutt!"

"Hey, that's mean!" the pop star said, taking Makoto's defense. "I know Mondo can be vulgar, but Taka shouldn't imitate him!"

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" the biker told her, watching as Taka completely broke character. "It's not my fault if bro decided to become an asshole to Makoto!" _At least… he doesn't seem like he's about to hang himself any time now…_

"O-Okay, Taka… Just calm down…" the Ultimate Lucky Student tried to reason, but evidently failed at doing so.

"I AM calm! And don't call me Taka! That's… that's not my name anymore…"

"What the fuck are you saying, bro?!" Mondo demanded, standing up from his seat. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm… me! I! Am! Meeeeeeee!"

With a bone-chilling howl, Taka left the dressing room in a rush, leaving Makoto with nothing to do except try to catch him.

"B-Bro… T-Taka…" defeated, Mondo sat right back down and turned to meet Chihiro's worried eyes. "D-Do you know why he's doing this, Chihiro…?"

"I… I don't know… It seems… like a coping mechanism took over Taka, and made him become someone else…"

"W-What?! B-But…" a tear rolled down Mondo's cheek. "B-But that's not my bro! M-My bro is someone who always respects the rules, even when it makes him absolutely unbearable! My bro isn't someone to throw insults around like that! T-That's not _my_ Taka! I… I don't give a shit about a Taka who's not that fucking but so endearing idiot!"

Everyone apart from the programmer looked down to the floor as the tears dampened Mondo's seat at an increasing pace.

"M-Mondo…" Chihiro whispered, the tears appearing under her own eyes.

"T-That Taka… ISN'T THE ONE I LOVE!"

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo will always be a tragic character, in my opinion. I really hope I did him justice in this chapter. Writing his interactions with Chihiro was really difficult (in every sense of the word), but I hope I did okay. Obviously, the next chapter will close out a sort of "mini-arc" within this story, the second, after the one revolving around Sayaka, Mukuro, and Leon. Though, until then, please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a good day!


	6. Brotherly Links Taken Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After death allowed him to escape the earthly despair, Taka finally gets a chance to embrace true hope in the Afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's the sixth chapter of this Afterlife fic! I hope you enjoy it :)

**_Chapter Six:_ _Brotherly Links Taken Further_ **

*SMACK*

"Aaaaaaargggghhhhhh!"

The Ultimate Moral Compass screamed in agony as he was struck from behind viciously, leading to all his passion and will evaporating as his hair turned back to its original pitch-black color and his eyes lost their former glow. He fell to the floor with an unceremonial sound, his head hurting so much it might have exploded.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my beloved Alter Ego from me and harassing Mistress Ludenberg!" he heard someone say from behind, but his mind didn't register the words correctly. "Serves you right!"

"W-Who…?" Taka tried turning around to see who his attacker was, but his strength was too limited, and soon enough, he felt his consciousness waver. Bits of light flashed through his mind, causing his eyes to flutter. "B-Bro… C-Chihiro… E-Everyone…" _I… I see now…_

* * *

When Taka opened his eyes again, he saw only white. Everything in front of him, save a few touches, was this pristine white, almost so light it blinded him at first. Then, the boy noticed a few buildings, a few roads leading somewhere he didn't know, maybe a few people in the distance…

"Where am I?" he initially wondered, getting up on his feet and cleaning off the dust from his uniform. "And how did I even get here? The last thing I remember is… getting hit on the head…"

Touching the back of his head to make sure it didn't hurt anymore, Taka sighed in relief when he realized this wasn't the case. Though there were still a few flashes of light appearing before his eyes every now and then, and each time, he felt a torrent of memories coming back to him.

_H-Hope's Peak Academy… The T-Tragedy… Junko and her unpardonable love of disorder… I… I remember now…_ Tears of emotion formed under his eyelids before he could control them. _Chihiro and Mondo… Everyone… How could I forget…?_

Subconsciously and aimlessly walking along a path, the Ultimate Moral Compass remembered more and more of his time spent among Class 78th of Hope's Peak, especially with his absolute best friends Mondo and Chihiro. He recalled the Ultimate Programmer's hopeful smiles and the unknown and oh-so-pleasant feelings he had towards the biker.

Mondo wasn't much of a hard-worker, and he cared for the rules as little as Taka had ever seen anyone do. But somehow, someway, it just worked. Maybe it was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's impeccable morals, or perhaps it was the hall monitor's unconscious wishes of discovering something new, but Taka considered Mondo family, someone he held in really high esteem in his heart. And maybe, just maybe, there was an explanation for the fact that he felt his heart flutter every time he was with him.

And Chihiro was just too kind, too compassionate, and too sweet for Taka not to appreciate her presence in his life. Her talent was putting a smile on many people's faces; his, first and foremost. She wasn't matched in terms of mental strength and was an absolute inspiration for the moral compass. His dedication to making everyone follow a code of rules had always been increased tenfold by seeing people like Chihiro embracing them and helping everyone.

They meant the world to him, and while he had seen them go so cruelly, to know that death was a chance of seeing them again revigorated the Ultimate Moral Compass like nothing ever before.

_Chihiro… Bro… I'll be there soon, I promise!_

More decisively, Taka walked towards a few houses in the distance, knowing his quest to find his friends and former classmates had to start somewhere. He couldn't say he was sure to be heading the right way, but it seemed like as good a place to begin as any.

On his walk, the boy thought a lot. Most of it was about the Killing Game he had just taken part in, and of course, there were thoughts about his death. Thinking back, he now realized who had killed him but had no idea why.

_Hifumi was the one who bludgeoned me, but what he said didn't make any sense!_ Adopting a thinking pose as he walked, Taka mused, _Never would I harass a woman, whatever the circumstances! It would be undignified of the Ultimate Moral Compass to do so, even in a Killing Game! …This situation is extremely odd, even if I have hope my fellow classmates will have it figured out before long. Professor Makoto has been helpful to the class, so even if he often runs in the hallways, I suppose I can overlook it…_

Suddenly, Taka stopped, narrowing his eyes on the people a little farther. They looked really familiar to him, even if he couldn't make out their exact figures from afar.

_Could they be my classmates?_ Slight excitement overtook him as he resumed and sped his walk, aiming for the couple of persons he had caught sight of. _I would be lucky to find them so soon after my arrival here! Maybe Professor Makoto's luck has rubbed off on me…_ As he thought that, a flash of Chihiro's hung up body and the box of so-called "Mondo Butter" flashed through his mind, forcing him to reconsider. _M-Maybe not…_

Still, he didn't let this undermine his determination and continued walking in the same direction, getting closer and closer by the second. Actually, the closer he got, the quicker he walked, to a point he was almost running at some point - without realizing it.

The two figures ahead stopped after a while, and it was at that moment that the black-haired boy could recognize who they were.

"L-Leon! Sayaka!" he exclaimed, reducing the distance separating him from the Ultimate Baseball Star and Ultimate Pop Sensation with some more walking. He noticed the girl gasp in shock and run up to him, forcing him to shout, "No running! Haste is important, but there's no need to run!"

"T-Taka!" Sayaka exclaimed as she got to him first, closely followed by the redheaded boy. "D-Don't tell me… S-Someone… murdered you…?"

"F-Fuck, this sucks!" the baseball played swore, and it took some real effort for Taka not to reprehend him. In the end, knowing that he would probably hear many more swears soon was the source of his restraint. "I'm so sorry, man! You didn't deserve this!"

"T-Taka…" the pop idol stood very close to the ballplayer, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I-I'm tired of all these deaths! I don't wanna see my friends come here anymore! W-When will Junko stop being so cruel to them?!"

"B-Babe…" softly, Leon brought the girl closer, and after rubbing the tears off from under her eyes, leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. "We need to listen to Taka's story, okay?"

"Halt! Kissing for everyone to see is not allowed in a school environment!" _Such unholy behavior!_ "Please follow the rules!"

"H-Hey, we're not at Hope's Peak anymore!" Leon reminded him, making Taka realize he had a point. "Geez, you quickly reverted back to being the rule-addict you always were, man!"

"M-My apologies…" _Perhaps… Perhaps I shall take a quick break from being so intense with following the rules…_ "I-It's just… I didn't expect to die, you see?" his expression turned sad and pained as he said that, adding a weak, "I wanted to live for Bro and Chihiro… E-Especially after Alter Ego gave me so much energy… I suppose I failed on that front, however…"

"Taka…" the two other Ultimates whispered, their shoulders slumping with how defeated Taka sounded. "It's not your fault, man. You never wanted any of this. Seeing chaos like that must have been really tough for you."

"I-Indeed…" _So much disorder… And I couldn't do anything to stop it… All I did was tell people not to run in the halls, but I didn't prevent anyone's death…_ "I-I'm sorry!"

"H-Huh?"

"S-Sorry for what, Taka?" Sayaka asked in surprise, her blue eyes widening. "You didn't do anything wrong during the game, and considering no Class Trial took place since Mondo's, you didn't kill anyone!"

"N-No, but I was unable to stop anyone from committing murder!" a sob formed under his eyes. "I-I was useless to everyone! E-Even when Bro's spirit h-had entered my body, I wasn't able to s-stop the Killing Game! I-I am not worthy of my Ultimate title!"

He bowed apologetically in front of them, his tears dampening the ground underneath.

"Hey, what are you saying, man?!" Leon asked and shook the other boy by the shoulders. "You and Chihiro are the only two who can say they had nothing to do with the others' current situation! Come on, babe and I had a tragic fight, Mukuro helped her sister orchestrate the Killing Game, Mondo killed Chihiro out of anger, and someone killed you! How the hell is any of this your fault?!"

"Yeah, Leon is right! Even Makoto, who's the most hopeful of the group, couldn't stop me from trying to kill Leon, and neither could he stop Mondo!" Sayaka told Taka, her voice very assertive. "You did your best, and it's what matters the most!"

"L-Leon… S-Sayaka…" _C-Could they be right…? Could nothing of this be my fault…?_ "O-Okay… I… I-I'll see things your way…"

"That's the spirit!" the blue-haired girl cheered with a smile back on her face. "I know it's tough not to be utterly defeated when you come here, and every time I see one of my friends join us, I'm so sad, but we're all together, and we all support each other! Everything we couldn't do during the Killing Game, we do it now!"

Her enthusiastic smile succeeded in cheering Taka up a little, and it did put a smile on Leon's face, too. The deceased baseball player was actually the one to change the subject.

"Hm, apologies if this is too early for you to talk about it, but who killed you? I mean, the whole Alter Ego situation with Hifumi was ridiculous, but I don't think it could have caused a murder, right?"

"A-Ah, um… A-Actually…" seeing Sayaka's and Leon's eyes widening in realization, Taka continued, "I… I was killed from behind, so I could not identify my murderer's face, but given their speech pattern, I can quite conclusively say that it was Hifumi!"

"O-Oh, shit…" the baseball player cursed before he could stop himself. "S-So it went that far…"

"I hope Chihiro doesn't blame herself for that…" Sayaka sighed. "Or that Mondo doesn't break something… even if he probably will…"

"A-Actually…" feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden, the moral compass asked, "Not that I don't enjoy your company, do you think you could lead me to Bro and Chihiro? I… I don't think it's going to be easy, but I need to see them if only to apologize for my lack of competence."

Both boyfriend and girlfriend rolled their eyes, knowing that Taka wouldn't budge on his imaginary guilt for quite some time, most likely.

"Yeah, sure." the pop star told him, smiling. "Chihiro and Mondo have been living in their own house next to mine, Leon's, and Mukuro's, so we can show you there! Following me?"

"Yes! Just…" he lowered his voice, wondering if he should say what he had in mind. "P-Please do not run…"

Leon shook his head in amusement while Sayaka adorably giggled as they got going with the girl leading the way and the two boys in tow.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Good for you: Mondo loves you this way!"

_L-Love…?!_

* * *

"Here you are." the baseball player said, pointing to a rather large house with a doorplate that read 'Chihiro Fujisaki & Mondo Owada.' "We'll… give you some privacy, 'kay? Feel free to come to knock at our door if you need anything."

"A-Alright," Taka replied with a firm nod. "Thank you for your assistance, Leon, Sayaka! You've been most helpful!" he respectfully bowed, saying, "I hope you have a very nice day!"

"Yeah, good day to you, too," Leon replied as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"See ya, Taka! And good luck, too!" Sayaka told him with a thumbs-up.

After a few seconds, the two other Ultimates were gone inside their own home, leaving the deceased Ultimate Moral Compass alone in front of the door. Suddenly, he felt nervousness course through his body, leaving him tense.

"O-Okay… D-Do not panic: this is only Chihiro and Bro… there is no need to be stressed." the hall monitor told himself, taking a couple of deep breaths and pressing his finger to the doorbell.

*driiiiiing* *driiiiiing*

Wiping the sweat from his forehead one last time, Taka stood perfectly straight in front of the door, waiting for someone to come and get it. After half a second, the door was thrown open from inside, revealing the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader on the other side.

"Yeah, what's up-"

At that moment, both Taka and Mondo were left stunned, unable to move a muscle and their respective brains going numb. The moral compass felt his heart skip a beat in shock as his eyes threatened to leave their orbits. They stood like this for a couple of seconds, until another voice came from behind.

"Why are you standing there like that, Mon-" the words died in Chihiro's mouth as she gaped, exclaiming, "N-No! N-Not you! T-TAKA!"

Terror invaded the programmer's eyes as she ran up to the black-haired boy with tears of despair falling miserably to the ground. Her petite frame hugged Taka's upper-body weakly. He almost didn't feel her.

Taka's eyes couldn't leave Mondo's, and he saw him start to shake in shock and desperation. When he saw his soul brother's eyes close, Taka felt Mondo's rage all around him.

" _Who_."

It was the only word he uttered, but it was said in such a threatening and dark tone that both the Ultimate Moral Compass and Ultimate Programmer shivered in fear. And the look in his eyes… it probably was the most intimating part. It wasn't even a question. There was no pity in Mondo's voice, but a deep hatred directed towards someone who only Taka knew the identity of. The biker had violence on his mind; there was no doubt about it.

Taka didn't dare reply. As a gesture of comfort, the moral compass placed a reassuring hand on Chihiro's back, though his eyes didn't leave Mondo's.

"TELL ME WHO, GODDAMNIT!"

"B-Bro…"

Mondo's furious yell reverberated in such a wide radius that it actually made the ground vibrate, if not shake. In comparison, Taka's voice was a whisper. The white-wearing boy could feel Chihiro tremble in his arms, urging him to regain his courage and talk.

"Bro, you're scaring Chihiro!" Taka told him assertively, his eyes not less emotional, though less weak. "Besides, you should not yell like this!"

"Oh, don't give me your fucking moral lessons now!" the biker exclaimed angrily. "Just answer my goddamn question!"

"And stop cursing like a vulgar thug!" the moral compass retorqued, not backing down, even at the sight of Mondo's anger. "I will answer your question if you calm down first!"

The gang leader took a deep breath to try and recompose himself, though it was evidently a failure.

"B-Bro, I swear on my fucking existence that if I don't break the face of the person who did this to you very soon, I'm going to be angrier than you ever saw me be, so…" he paused before taking a few steps forward. Chihiro quickly moved away, feeling the tension in the air. "D-Don't make this more difficult on me than it needs to be, I beg of you!"

They stood near centimeters away from each other, feeling the other's breath tickle their skin. Taka stood still, looking up to meet Mondo's determined and despaired eyes that were yet full of emotion. The more the biker gang leader talked, the less threatening his voice sounded. Instead, Taka could hear all the worry and sadness hidden behind the still-standing tough guy act.

And when the Ultimate Moral Compass came to that realization, something in him changed. When he looked at his "brother," Taka realized that he meant more to him than anyone had ever done or would ever do. His eyes filled with tears of emotion as he realized that Mondo Owada was worried about _him_.

Not about anyone else but _him_.

Taka broke down, falling in Mondo's arms.

"M-MONDO!" he cried, a torrent of tears dampening the biker's shirt. "P-Please… K-Keep… K-Keep me safe… I'm s-scared…"

"T-Taka…" pulling the other boy closer, Mondo placed his hand on his back, letting him cry all the tears he needed to let out. His own sobs were hidden from Taka, though they were not hidden from Chihiro, who resumed sobbing herself. "Y-You're safe, I swear… I-I'll never leave you again, I-I promise… D-Don't be scared, T-Taka… I'm here…"

And just like this, the anger was gone, replaced by a protective tone that made Taka feel so, so peaceful and safe. The world of despair had been cruel to the unprepared Ultimate Moral Compass, but in Mondo's arms, the boy felt like it couldn't reach him anymore.

"M-Mondo…" feeling a bit better, the moral compass pulled away from Mondo's warm and tender embrace to look at him in the eyes, his tears now being joyful and as happy as they had ever been. "I… I…"

Taka felt his heart warm as he stared at Mondo's cuter side being on full display, with a smile only he and their programmer friend were allowed to see. Being so privileged made the boy feel over the moon, and before he could control himself, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Mondo's.

It felt so unknown, but he just couldn't pull away. There was something so endearing, so touching, so lovable in the biker's expression that Taka just couldn't pull away. And when he felt Mondo return his kiss, using his taller body to lean even closer and intensify it, the boy couldn't focus on anything else than on the lips of the one he loved.

Because yes, Kiyotaka Ishimaru loved Mondo Owada. Perhaps it shouldn't have been the case, but he didn't give a _fuck_. To feel the warmth of someone who cared for him, the Ultimate Moral Compass would have gone through endless Tragedies. His death was forgotten in the sweetness of Mondo's love.

Even with his eyes closed, he could still see him. His supportive and so lovely smile was still there, as he would make him do things he would never have been allowed to experience otherwise. Speeding way too dangerously on a wheeling bike, spending hours and hours in an overheated sauna, but also working hard to solve seemingly impossible mathematical problems, or breaking up fights… These were all things they had done together at least once, some illegal, if not potentially very dangerous, others way safer and relaxing…

But whatever it was, there had been one constant for Taka in all of this: Mondo was always there, flashing him a smile that wordlessly said, _I'm here for you, Taka._

And it was all that mattered to him.

"I love you, Taka. Fuck, I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, Mondo…"

Without even needing to ask, they shared another quick kiss, maybe not as intense as the previous one, but just as filled with emotion. The two boys smiled at each other, blushing adorably. Next to them, and with a tearful smile, Chihiro looked fondly at the scene, feeling that maybe they were in death, but at least, they were happy and didn't have the right to ask for more.

_I'm so lucky to have Mondo with me… he's not perfect, and I know I'm not either… but our differences are why I love him so much…_

* * *

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier, Taka."

"It's okay, Mondo. You are too hot-headed, but I cannot ask you to change that, am I wrong?"

The biker laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's neck. The two boys were snuggling in bed, Mondo spooning against the Ultimate Moral Compass cutely, whispering in his ear.

"I'm a Crazy Diamond, through and through! Even you ain't changing that!" he claimed, though his voice was softer than it had ever been. "But that doesn't mean I don't fucking love the rule-addict in you… Damn it, I love you so fucking much…"

The black-haired boy sighed softly and shook his head. "These vulgarities aside, I love you for you, Mondo. You wouldn't be my beloved Mondo if you were not the leader of the Crazy Diamonds…"

"Taka…"

The biker wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, bringing him even closer.

"Can you promise me something, Mondo?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Y-You know… I… I never answered your question from earlier…" the hall monitor whispered worriedly, carefully adding, "About who killed me… I'd… I'd like to tell you, but you need to promise me not to be violent."

"O-Oh… W-Well…" Taka flipped around so he could see his boyfriend's expression, which turned protective. "If… If you don't wanna talk about it, I ain't going to force you to tell me… But I'm here if you need to vent."

"T-Thanks…" _I think he needs to know, even if knowing Mondo, he is still going to be extremely mad…_ "W-Well, I was struck over the head once, which pretty much killed me instantly… I… I didn't get a chance to see who killed me, but c-considering the way they talked, I think it must have been Hifumi."

"W-WHAT?! H-HIM?!"

Mondo's eyes widened so much Taka thought they would fall off. His boyfriend's expression showed so much shock and surprise, but the deceased moral compass expected it.

"Yes…" Taka let out a long sigh. "After your death, Chihiro's Alter Ego gave me the strength to go on, but I quickly lost my ability to make rational decisions and became obsessed with Alter Ego. I… was someone else, and I didn't like it." _Maybe Mondo's spirit will always live inside me… but I don't have to become him…_ "And that someone entered a conflict with Hifumi, who had odd thoughts of love for Chihiro's creation."

"What the fuck? What kind of weirdo is he…?" keeping his rising anger relatively in check, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader listened to his boyfriend's story closely.

"Well, it was an unhealthy obsession, and one I can't condone, still now." the black-haired boy told him before his expression grew sad. "But while the normal me would have tried to reason him, this me I had become preferred to enter a conflict with him. And the more heated things got, the less rational my actions became. I wasn't the Ultimate Moral Compass anymore, but someone else. And one night, I received a note which explained that a secret exit had been found. I went where the note told me to go, but nobody was there, and I was surprised while checking the time on my watch and couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm afraid I was the victim of a nefarious plot…"

"S-Shit… I-I'm so sorry, Taka…" Mondo said, placing a strong yet soft hand on the other boy's cheek. "You didn't deserve this… And if I had not fucked up with Chihiro, you wouldn't have had to go through that… The guy is gonna have so much fucking explaining to do, though…"

"Indeed…" _I am quite curious as to what Hifumi meant when he said I had harassed Celeste… I suppose we'll know after his Class Trial… if the others can figure it out…_ Deciding to keep these details to himself for now not to overwhelm his new boyfriend, Taka pressed his lips against Mondo's, then told him, "But please do not worry about it too much, alright? I'm happy to be here with you and the others. I did not expect death to be necessary for me to understand my feelings, but I suppose I stand corrected now."

"Guess that's right," Mondo said with a shrug. "Well, we gotta hope for the best for the others. Not like we can do much of anything else for them here…"

Taka nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not gonna take all your sleep away. You probably need it after what happened." the biker added, smiling at his boyfriend. They shared a quick yet lovely kiss. "Sleep well, Taka. Love you."

"Sweet dreams, Mondo. I love you too."

And with one last shared knowing smile, the two Ultimates in love fell asleep, the Ultimate Moral Compass feeling more at peace than ever before, knowing that the despair of his death had been suppressed by the hope of his biker boyfriend's love.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing something centered around a mlm ship, so please excuse my inexperience in this regard. It was a really fun chapter to write, though! I really hope you liked reading it! Until the next chapter, please leave a comment, and I hope you have a nice day! :)


	7. When Fiction Beckons Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new story begins for him, Hifumi is forced to face the consequences of the Queen of Liars' betrayal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here's Chapter Seven of this Afterlife fic, focused today on Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven:_ _When Fiction Beckons Despair_ **

Hifumi could still feel Hina's tears fall on his skin as he awakened for the second part of his existence. The fanfiction writer felt betrayed but also very guilty. His actions had caused the death of someone he didn't necessarily consider a friend, but at least a peer he didn't mind. He had bought the words of someone he didn't know the real side of, and this had led him to stand where he stood.

_Miss Luden- Yasuhiro… betrayed me… And I've killed Mister Ishimaru, who had not done anything wrong…_ Looking down to the ground in shame, Hifumi blamed himself. _I couldn't see through her lies because I couldn't remember she was the Queen of Liars… this is catastrophic…_

As he slowly started to walk in a random direction, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer couldn't look up, his guilt continuously bringing him down. Every time he blinked, the boy saw Taka's corpse and was reminded that he was the culprit. Maybe he had not orchestrated his demise, but he had been the one to strike a fatal blow to the Ultimate Moral Compass. It all seemed like a fiction he would have written, but unfortunately, it was reality.

_The others probably won't forgive me… They must already think I am a strange character, so now they'll ostracize me…_ The boy clenched his fist in anger, swearing, "Damn you, Miss Yasuhiro! Your villainous personality wouldn't even be defeated by Princess Piggles!"

His shoulders slumping, Hifumi continued to make his way on a random path, walking to clear his mind, or at least, try to. It wasn't working much, honestly.

_H-Hopefully, Mister Naegi and the others will be able to expose her… If I had known I would be betrayed, I wouldn't have done what I did… To say I killed someone so I could get Alter Ego for myself… I-I am really selfish… What kind of image am I going to give of fanfiction now?! A-And how much sadness will I have caused to Mister Ishimaru and his friends…?_

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"H-Huh?"

Turning around, Hifumi gasped when he noticed just who was standing there. Cowering in fear, he took a couple of shaky steps back.

"M-M-Miss I-Ikusaba… M-Miss M-Maizono…"

"You're right! It's Hifumi!" the pop idol exclaimed while the soldier narrowed her eyes on the boy. "But then… D-Did we miss a whole Class Trial? Did anyone see what happened?"

"No, I don't think we've missed a trial," Mukuro told her, not taking her eyes off of Hifumi. "It's still pretty early on Earth, and they're probably still investigating Taka's death. I don't know what happened exactly, but perhaps _you_ 'd be able to tell us."

She stared at the fanfic writer, making him gulp in fear.

"D-Don't hurt me, pleeeeaaaaaase!" Hifumi begged, looking pleadingly at the two girls. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I am not going to hurt you…" the black-haired girl said with a sigh. "However, I hope you have prepared a better apology than that… You'll probably need it sooner than you think…"

"Yeah, definitely," Sayaka agreed, looking at Hifumi with neutral eyes. "I won't personally judge you because I don't know why you did what you did and that what I attempted to do to Leon was probably worse, but that doesn't mean everyone will think like that."

"Y-Y-You mean…?" _N-No… Mister Owada…_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I'm gonna die again!" the otaku screamed in panic and began to turn and look around as if looking for an escape route. "Curse you, Miss Yasuhirooooooooooo!"

These last few words caught the two girls' attention, especially the much more focused Mukuro.

"Wait, what did you say…?" she immediately asked, listening closely.

Next to her, Sayaka seemed to be deep in thought, repeating, "Miss Yasuhiro… Miss Yasuhiro… Miss Yasuhiro… Where have I heard that name before…" suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over her head as she exclaimed, "Hey, I got it! Wasn't that Celeste's real name?! The Headmaster let it slip once, remember? I-Is that right, Hifumi?"

"O-Oh…" _S-So that's where I remember it from… Even I had forgotten that… it just came back to me when she hit me on the head…_ "Y-Yes, that is correct… Miss Ludenberg was indeed Miss Yasuhiro…"

The Ultimate Soldier nodded and adopted a thinking pose, saying, "I see… But what does Celeste have to do with anything? I… know Junko's third motive was aimed at her, so I'm not so surprised, but…"

"Oh, that vile woman! She used me to kill Mister Ishimaru; that's what she did!" _Grr…_ His anger building up inside him as he thought of the Ultimate Gambler, Hifumi took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's such a wicked witch!"

"W-Wait, she did what?!" the blue-haired idol exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her gasp. "S-She… used you…?"

"Indeed she did! T-That… t-that…" The insult died in the boy's mouth, but both the soldier and the pop sensation could imagine what he wanted to say. "S-She used my affection towards Alter Ego to manipulate me into doing her bidding! H-Her story about being harassed by Mister Ishimaru must have been a pure fabrication, too!"

Sayaka's shocked expression grew even more extreme as her blue orbs widened even more. Even Mukuro couldn't hide her surprise behind her usual stoic countenance.

"Y-You say she invented a story about being harassed by Taka?!" the Ultimate Pop Sensation exclaimed, but before Hifumi could think he'd earned an ally, she added, "And you bought that?! What the hell?! That's the last thing Taka would do! A-Are you dumb?!"

"S-Sayaka, calm down…" Mukuro told her softly, taking her hands with her own. "Let him explain, okay?"

_W-Wait…_ Suddenly distracted from the topic at hand, the fanfic writer's eyes turned passionate as he exclaimed with a somewhat pervy tone, "W-Wait, Ikuzono is actually a thing now?!"

Unsure of what he was talking about but creeped out by the way he was looking at them holding hands, Mukuro's face quickly grew threatening as she said in a low voice, "I don't know what you're talking about, but you better stop before I hurt you more than Mondo will…"

"A-A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!"

"It's okay, Mukuro, don't worry about it." the pop star told her girlfriend with a reassuring smile before turning back towards Hifumi. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you've believed something that was just impossible! Didn't you even think for a second that it didn't make sense at all…?"

"A-Admittedly, I… I didn't want to kill Mister Ishimaru at first…" the writer admitted with a great deal of shame, not daring to look at either of the girls in the eyes. "I… I didn't want him to have Alter Ego only for himself, but killing him seemed too much to me… b-but then… Miss Yasuhiro said Mister Ishimaru had harassed her, and the thought enraged me. I… I don't know to what extent she meant that, but it wasn't something I could condone. And so… she came up with a plan in which we could both get out of the Killing Game alive… Grr, that backstabbing, good-for-nothing lolita! Now I realize she just wanted the ten million dollars! What a greedy person!"

Mukuro remained silent and deep in thought about this whole situation. Sayaka, on the other hand, happened to still be way more vocal.

"You say Celeste did all of this…? But then… she must be the blackened, right? What do you think, Mukuro?"

"I think you're right, yes." the soldier confirmed. "When Hifumi killed Taka, he became the blackened, but when Celeste killed him in turn, she took on that role. This means that… a new Class Trial is about to begin… and knowing how deceptive Celeste can be… maybe we should worry…"

"I-If I may…?" the fanfic writer shyly asked, raising his finger. Seeing he had Sayaka's attention, Hifumi said, "I was able to tell Miss Asahina the name of my killer when they found my body, s-so maybe they'll be able to figure it out…"

"W-Wait, you told them that Celeste had killed you?!" Sayaka exclaimed before a relieved smile appeared on her lips. "That's great! Now we're sure they're gonna get it right! Did you hear that, Mukuro?"

After a second of silence, the deceased soldier frowned, making her girlfriend do the same.

"I wouldn't be so sure, unfortunately…" the short-haired girl told her, looking to the most recent newcomer. "Hifumi, just to be sure… how did you refer to your killer when talking to Hina?"

"O-Oh, um… I was really weakened, but I managed to say 'Yasuhiro' though not anything else… W-Wait…" _N-No, I messed up! Princess Piggles, save me!_

The Ultimate Soldier sighed in disappointment, the truth of the matter dawning on her. "As I thought… what you told them was absolutely useless, Hifumi. The others don't remember Celeste's real name, so it won't help them, and it might even get them off-track! They'll think Hiro did it now! S-Shit, this is not good for them!"

"W-WHAT?! H-Hifumi, you absolute idiot!" the pop idol snapped, glaring at the boy. "I-I swear, if the others can't figure it out, I'll strangle you forever!"

"Eeeeeeeek! P-Please don't, Miss Maizono!"

"He's right, don't do that, Sayaka." Mukuro requested, her voice sweet. She then whispered something in the pop star's ear, and for some reason, Hifumi felt it was probably insulting if he wasn't allowed to hear it. "You're coming with us, Hifumi. I'll call the others and tell them to go to the Afterlife Theater. We need to see the Class Trial unfold before it is too late."

Her voice worthy of a true leader, Mukuro took the lead, and after casting a look behind her to make sure her girlfriend and the Ultimate Fanfic Writer were following, gradually sped up, phone in hand, until she was running, leaving Sayaka and Hifumi to exhaustingly try to follow behind.

_I hope Mister Naegi, Miss Kirigiri, and Mister Togami send you to the stake, you treacherous witch!_

* * *

"Mukuro, what's happening?!" Leon asked in a panic as the soldier approached a group made of Leon, Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, and last but not least, Jin. "Why did we need to come here in such a hurry?!"

"Something shitty has come up." the soldier pointed at the fanfic writer panting behind her, saying, "About this guy who thought it was intelligent to believe everything someone called the 'Queen of Liars' told him."

Mukuro's voice was ruthless, condemning. Hifumi couldn't disagree with what she had said, though, and opted to remain humbly silent. However, when the group realized who was standing next to Sayaka and behind the Ultimate Soldier, things got heated.

"H-HEY, that's the motherfucker!" Mondo exclaimed, his expression going from genuine surprise to absolute fury in a millisecond. "You fucker! I'm gonna beat you to death, you piece of shit!"

"M-Mondo, no!" both Chihiro and Taka exclaimed as the biker sprinted and readied a punch that Hifumi could see coming as fast as light but couldn't dodge. The irony that none of them could be "beaten to death" anymore went unnoticed.

"P-Please, n-no!" the overweigh boy pleaded as he saw Mondo's fist get inevitably closer to his face. _I suppose I'll join the Afterlife of the Afterlife now…_

However, before Hifumi could tell his goodbyes again, he noticed the biker's fist stopping magically in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times quickly before observing that something was preventing it from hitting him. Or rather, _someone_.

"As much as I sympathize with you, I can't let you do that," Mukuro said firmly, maintaining a grip on Mondo's fist like it was child's play. "The last thing we need right now is conflict. If we give in to Junko's plans even now, then our deaths were worthless."

"F-Fucking l-let go, Mukuro!" Mondo ordered, clenching his teeth. After noticing she wouldn't budge, his anger increased a bit more. "Fuck off, chick! I don't give a shit about unity! This bastard killed my boyfriend, goddamnit!"

_W-Wait, his boyfriend?!_ Barely stopping the words from getting out of his mouth, Hifumi thought, _So Ishimondo is actually a thing now?!_

"And I'm telling you that if you wanna argue about it, then you'll do it with words, and not like a tyrant addicted to violence!" the soldier insisted, twisting the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's arm a bit and making him wince. "Are we understood?"

Slightly pushing the girl away - a first - Mondo turned around and headed inside the Afterlife Theater, with Taka and Chihiro following worriedly.

"That was a good reaction and even better behavior, Mukuro." the former Headmaster told the soldier. "I will try to have a chat with Mondo when we come out of there to approach the situation with diplomacy. In the meantime, don't go near him, Hifumi, understood?"

"Y-Yessir!" _N-Not that I planned to!_

"Good. Then let's go inside." Jin said and got going, with the rest of the deceased students in tow. "We scouted Celeste to try and learn more about how her deceptiveness could be associated with her gambling luck. I have the feeling it's going to come and bite us harder than I could have thought…"

With these mysterious and not-so-encouraging last words, the man pushed open the doors to the theater, leaving everybody else to gulp and hope for the best for their friends.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you…? My… name… is…" the gambler paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "CELESTIA LUDENBERG, GODDAMNIT!"

"How long do you plan to go on pretending…?" Byakuya asked, clearly annoyed.

Regaining a little bit of composure, Celeste replied, "I'm not pretending. It's the truth! And since you have no way to contradict me…" she then snapped… again. "That's the only truth there is! MORON!"

There was a growing tension weighing on everybody inside the projection room. Everyone had been sitting there for quite some time now - making sure to separate those who couldn't sit next to each other - and had been watching the third Class Trial unfold.

Sayaka had informed everyone of Hifumi's version of events, which meant that all eyes were on Celeste. There wasn't anyone in the room who worded their sympathy for the gothic girl, and Mondo's anger couldn't be described without resorting to violence. Taka had spent most of his time trying to calm him down, but it wasn't showing signs of working.

On his end, Hifumi was hiding a smirk of satisfaction. To see the Ultimate Gambler so frustrated, so angry, so out of character… it was more satisfying than he would have admitted. In a few words, he wanted her to die for betraying him and forcing him to kill an innocent person, and so far, the trio of Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya was doing just fine.

"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" the lucky student shouted at the gambler. "That's it…! The handbook!"

Eight pairs of eyes widened as they immediately figured out what Makoto was talking about. The soldier was the first to comment.

"He's right… Junko knows what her real name is, so she'd have no issues putting it on her e-handbook… And if she did…" Mukuro paused, taking time to ascertain her position. "Then it's checkmate for Celeste."

They almost all sighed in relief, knowing that Celeste wouldn't escape the grasp of the surviving students - whose numbers were actually reducing very quickly.

"What?!" Celeste screamed, anger written all over her face.

"Any time you turn your handbook on, it shows the owner's name when it boots up, right? Monokuma told us all about it before!" Makoto said, confirming the Ultimate Soldier's theories. "So all we have to do is check her handbook, and that'll clear up everything." the boy pointed his finger at the accused, saying, "That's how we can find out Celeste's name!"

"Damn, Makoto's really good!" Leon complimented, looking proud of his friend. "He's growing up to be a heck of an investigator!"

"Indeed! Professor Makoto's insights and wisdom shall lead the class towards greater heights!" Taka added in agreement, his spirit fully back. "I couldn't have asked for a better peer to solve the mystery behind my murder!"

Hifumi looked down to his seat as the moral compass exclaimed that, a painful reminder that he'd been the one to buy Celeste's lie and kill him. In the end, he had paid a heavy price, but being unsure of whether or not his classmates would ever accept him fully into the group again was the worst feeling possible.

He was willing to apologize for however long it took, but would they be ready to listen? This question plagued his mind.

And all of this because of the girl on the other side of the screen.

_I… I don't think I'll ever forgive Miss Yasuhiro! T-That sorceress! Using my weaknesses to fulfill her own aspirations! She wasn't much better than Miss Enoshima herself!_

"Th-That's an invasion of privacy! I-I refuse to cooperate!" she stammered, struggling to keep any of her calm.

"Of course you do, fucking bitch…" they heard Mondo say over a sigh. "Of course you do…"

_M-Mister Owada… He… He didn't deserve what she indirectly did to him either…_ Hifumi thought.

Meanwhile, Makoto had closed his eyes, and no one could miss how focused he was. Rarely had they seen him so determined and deep in thought. When he opened them again, he seemed sad. And they all knew exactly why and couldn't blame him.

_The poor Mister Naegi… e-even a villain such as Miss Yasuhiro… he has empathy for her… He'd be a great source of inspiration for one of my future fanfics… M-Maybe centered around Naegiri?_

Obviously unaware of what was going on in the deceased Ultimate Fanfic Writer's mind in the Afterlife Theater, Makoto looked at the Ultimate Gambler and asked her, "Celeste… Can you please just tell us what really happened?" his eyes drifted down, slightly depressed. "Please, just tell us…"

"Celeste's plot definitely took a toll on Makoto…" Chihiro said aloud, worriedly. "I hope he'll be alright… And the others too…"

"Well, let's send them our best wishes, everyone!" Sayaka exclaimed, trying to cheer up the group a little. She and the programmer shared a smile, though the global mood wasn't improved much.

"Even when I'm put in check, it's just my nature not to give up," Celeste told the Luckster, giving him her most adorable (and deceitful) smile. "Because… Because, because… because because because because because because because-! Until the game's over, you never know what might happen!"

"Okay, she's lost it." the baseball player simply said, trying to relax in his seat. "For real, she's gone nuts. If she wasn't before, I guess."

_Indeed! She's such a skilled manipulator, and she always was! And only I was enough of a fool to fall for her lies!_

"Fine then. Let me settle it. Let me go over the case again, from the beginning, and shed light on all your crimes." with one last deep breath, the hazel-eyed boy exclaimed, "And that'll bring everything to an end!"

* * *

Hifumi couldn't hold back the tears when Celeste confirmed that the story he'd been told had been nothing but a lie. Taka had never stolen Alter Ego, never threatened her, never abused her, never planned to kill him. In the end, perhaps the Ultimate Moral Compass had not been who he used to be in his final hours, but he had never planned any wrongdoing.

And thus, Hifumi cried. He cried all the tears his eyes could potentially shed in a silent room. The only sound that could be heard was that of the gambler's cruel explanations on the other side of the projection screen. Junko's victims were all silent, unable to say anything, while the Ultimate Fanfic Writer cried in despair.

The boy's thoughts were empty, save for a few images of death, blood, and despair flashing through his mind every now and then. There was nothing else than these dark flashbacks of hitting the moral compass on the head with that hammer and putting the blood of a true blackened on his hands. Perhaps his time had come earlier than anticipated, but he considered himself just as guilty as his manipulator was.

"I do not know if I should be saying this, but you shouldn't cry, classmate."

"H-Huh…?" among all the silence, the fanfic creator looked up as someone talked to him. "W-Why…?"

"I cannot change the facts, and even if I would have liked for things to turn out differently, I know Professor Makoto's hope will reach everyone in the end, and it will reach us, too. Perhaps you yielded that hammer when I was murdered, but I understand why. I made my own mistakes, and you have made yours. My family's name has been tainted with errors, but contrary to my ancestors, I have learned to accept them and move on. I have no doubt that you can do the same. Looking back, the person who killed me wasn't you, and it wasn't even Taeko… No… The one who killed me, and who killed all of us here… was Junko. I won't ever let anything make me forget this!"

"M-Mister Ishimaru…" _C-Could he be…_

"So, as well all begin a new crusade, I officially wanted to say that I forgive you for what happened during the Killing Game! May our past conflicts be the foundations of a greater friendship in the future, Hifumi Yamada!"

With teary eyes and a genuine smile, Taka extended a hand towards his former enemy.

"M-Mister Ishi- Taka…" in the moral compass' smile, Hifumi could see every source of hope there had ever been in his life, from his family, his passion, his friends… They brought a smile onto his face, and with no hesitation, he shook Taka's hand firmly. "T-Thank you…"

Behind that scene of rebuilt trust, however, was a whole different thing happening.

"I don't fear death. Kill me however you like. But you know, if I could be reincarnated… If I had a choice, then…" Celeste paused, her calm voice reminding everyone of what they were about to witness again. "I think I would like to come back as Marie Antoinette."

"You'd just get executed again…" Hiro remarked, sweatdropping. For once, they all agreed with him.

And at that, the gambler simply giggled.

"She's forcing it."

"Huh?"

"Her smile, it's forced," Mukuro said, intensely focusing as Makoto looked at Monokuma. "She lies to herself in an attempt to think she's in control. But right now, the second they forget that the one in control is Junko… is the moment they lose."

A shiver ran down everyone else's spine as the soldier said that. They all knew something about Mukuro if nothing else: the girl knew what despair was. And the reminder that their internal conflict was hiding a much darker and despairing truth replicated in the Afterlife Theater, the same tension that had engulfed the trial room.

"You all done? Okay, then let's get rollin'! The blackened disturbed the peace, and must pay the price!" the bear exclaimed, his grin back in full force. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for… her! The Ultimate Gambler! Let's give it everything we've got! It's… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

Celeste looked mostly undisturbed, though her surviving classmates were either shocked or disgusted. The same could be said for everyone in the Afterlife Theater, though, even in the face of certain cruel death, there was at least a grin, maybe not of complacency, but of revenge.

"I guess I'll let Kyoko hold on to this." the lolita girl said flatly, moving closer to the Ultimate Detective and taking her hand for a split second.

"This is…!"

_T-The key to Alter Ego's locker… Poor thing, locked in there without anyone visiting her…_

"Will it really give you the hope you're looking for? I can't say I ever saw it that way… Which is why…" there was a look of uncertainty in Celeste's eyes for a second, though it quickly disappeared in favor of her usual, deceitful smile. "Actually, it's not important. Well then… take care, everyone. Perhaps we'll meet again, in another life."

And with these last few words, Celeste's execution began. Unable to witness it happen, Sayaka left the room with Leon accompanying her. Mondo stormed out, and his intentions were abundantly clear, forcing Mukuro to begrudgingly follow him so he wouldn't do anything unwise. The Headmaster seemed undisturbed, even if he looked far from pleased. On her end, Chihiro kept her composure, displaying a mental strength that impressed Taka and Hifumi to no end.

_Miss Yasuhiro…_ The fanfic writer's moments of servitude both before and during the Killing Game, which were akin to a strange and unhealthy friendship between them, flashed through his mind. As the flames grew stronger and stronger, surrounding the gambler and leaving her without any possible escape, Hifumi thought a lot. He wanted her to suffer what she had done to him and pushed him to do to Taka… but… a part of him remember that the Celeste he had known wasn't like that.

She wanted her castle, her vampiric butlers, and their absolute faithfulness, but… he remembered that maybe, just maybe, there was more to her than that. As she stood on the stake with her smile unwavering, Hifumi realized that perhaps, she was another victim of this. Mukuro's words echoed through his mind.

" _The second they forget that the one in control is Junko… is the moment they lose."_

_Miss Ikusaba is right… if I keep thinking that Miss Yasuhiro was the only person responsible for my demise, then I'll never move forward and get my character development… If I want to max out my friendship stat with everyone else, I need to join their fight against Miss Enoshima…_

When the firetruck hit the Ultimate Gambler, there was no doubt remaining in Hifumi's mind.

_Just like any villain at the end of an RPG, maybe Miss Yasuhiro deserves a second chance… a 1-UP, of sorts… Perhaps we can write another story, even if nothing will ever be the same. But they don't have to be. That's decided! My… our next tale will be hopeful, leaving behind all the memories of despair! That's the story I want us to write, all together!_

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe how uninspired I was for this chapter... It's not that I don't like Hifumi (I'm very neutral about him), but he's probably the most uninteresting character in the game, so it wasn't easy to find inspiration. I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless. Until the next chapter, please leave a comment, and I hope you have a nice day, everyone! :)


	8. The Greed Leading to Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through her execution, Celeste wakes up in the Afterlife and realized that earning her classmates' forgiveness might not be an easy task...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here is Chapter Eight of this Afterlife fic, being focused on Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler! There's also some more general stuff because I still need to follow the progression of the game. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**_Chapter Eight:_ _The Greed Leading to Flames_ **

Celeste looked around, sighing as she realized that there was no mistaking it: she was dead. Being hit by a firetruck didn't leave many chances of survival to anyone, after all.

_Well, fuck._ The fallen gambler thought, observing the new environment some more. _Hifumi was as useless as he always was, and even after losing, I couldn't get the end I wanted. Damn that fashionista, ruining my dream! And exposing my fucking real name like that?!_

Without even wanting to, Celeste's face reddened with anger, fury even, as she thought back to how she'd been outsmarted by not only Makoto and the rest of the group, but by the Ultimate Fashionista, first and foremost.

_It's not like her money would have done me any good… I don't think anyone's up for building a castle these days…_ With another sigh, she got moving, trying to think of something else.

Of course, this was a failure like no other. The girl couldn't _not_ think of the Killing Game. Even if she tried to hide it from even herself, she just couldn't act as if nothing had happened. Celeste considered herself an intelligent young woman, and she knew she was right to have ambitions. But there, she had been _too_ ambitious, and this had led her to die miserably.

_I might have taken my success for granted… Makoto proved to be sharper than I thought he was, even without Kyoko's help…_ She recalled how intense the Ultimate Lucky Student could be, even when he looked outright depressed by the group's ordeal. Closing her eyes in thought, she let out another sigh, accepting a truth she didn't find pleasant. "Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be… especially with an idiot like Hifu-"

"You bitch… You motherfucking bitch…"

"H-Huh? W-Who-?"

The girl gasped as she opened her eyes and felt herself being grabbed by the tie and began to choke with two strong hands around her neck in a split second. The panic on her face was evident, and she struggled to focus on anything else than the lack of oxygen or the barely bearable pain she was feeling. But as her vision blurred, she could definitely recognize who was in front of her. It actually surprised her even more.

_T-That's… T-This dumb biker! Wasn't he supposed not to hit women…?!_

"I don't give a shit about my morals now… You didn't give a damn when you sent that fat piece of shit to kill Taka, didn't you…? You fucking bitch… I'll make you pay more than that despair-addicted chick did!"

Mondo readied a powerful punch, making Celeste's eyes widen in fear. Given how insistent he was on not hitting girls, the gambler realized how furious he was… and probably rightfully so, too.

"Drop her. _Now_."

"Don't fucking get involved in this, Mukuro… Don't you fucking dare…" Mondo threatened as Celeste noticed a black-haired figure sneakily walking behind the biker

_T-That's…! T-That's Junko's sister! That bitch! She's the reason I'll never fulfill my dream!_

"I said, _drop her._ I don't give a fuck how much you hate her, but I'm not going to let you harm her. So drop her before I have to force you." the soldier's voice turned threatening as she said, "You don't want me to force you, believe me."

Celeste could see the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's face redden with hatred and fury before she was tossed away to the ground, gasping for air.

"I swear to God, Mukuro, I'm not going to let you fuck with me for much longer…" the boy pointed at the goth lying on the ground, swearing, "I'll give that motherfucking piece of trash a piece of my mind, whether you want me to or not!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will," Mukuro told him, dismissing his threats. "Now, you go back with the others while I deal with her and make her eat a well-needed slice of humble pie… verbally."

With a grunt, Mondo turned around, sending one last murderous glare at the gambler, who shivered in fear. Somehow, someway, she still considered herself lucky, considering that someone, who, the last time she had checked, was an enemy, had helped her.

_T-That bastard! H-He's lucky to be so much stronger than I am, or I would have killed him again! Me, a piece of trash?! How dare he?!_

"While I don't agree with his way of saying it, Mondo's not entirely wrong." the other girl told her, looking at her with contempt. "If someone had ever told me I'd find an equal in terms of the wrongdoing I did, I wouldn't have believed them. But what you did was unacceptable, Celeste. I know pressure can lead you to do things you don't want to, but you didn't orchestrate that plot out of despair. You did it out of _greed_. Maybe you would have done it, even if you weren't in the Killing Game, am I wrong?"

"O-Oh, don't give me your fucking moral lessons now!" the gambler exclaimed, getting up with difficulty and dusting off her clothes. "Weren't you the one who helped to kidnap us and put us in that game?"

"Yeah, I definitely was. And I'm not proud of it." Mukuro shot her back instantly. "But I'm being humble about it. I did shit, and I apologized for it, damn it! With that attitude, the only thing you'll do is get on everyone's nerves. Sure, Mondo hates you to no end, but come on, even Taka would be willing to forgive you! But if you continue to act like an arrogant bitch, then you'll be all alone, and you don't have death as an escape route anymore!"

Celeste's red eyes met Mukuro's light grey, and the gambler was forced to notice that there was no hate in them. And she had to admit that the soldier brought up a good point, too. _Being alone for the rest of eternity seems… debatable. Maybe I should act to get their trust, even if I don't think a word of what I say… after all, the smarter ones haven't died yet…_

Quickly, the trio of Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya flashed through her mind, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Very well. You have my apologies, then." the gambler said and gave a polite and classy bow. "Now, might you lead me to the others so I can give them proper apologies, too?"

The Ultimate Soldier narrowed her eyes, and it was easy enough for Celeste to see she was doubting her sudden change of behavior and tone. After a short while, though, she dropped her gaze and began walking.

"Follow me. And for your sake, I dearly hope this isn't another act you're putting on…" the short-haired girl cast a quick glance behind her to make sure the gambler was following. "Trust me, it would be your last…"

_Great… Just fucking great…_

* * *

Mukuro threw the door open and entered casually, not waiting for the deceased gambler. She sat next to Sayaka as all eyes focused on Celeste, making the lolita girl hide her gulp. They were all around a large table in a room the soldier had explained linked the two houses the group lived in. A sort of Dining Hall, though evidently different from Hope's Peak's.

"I've brought her here. What we do of her is for you to decide." the soldier told the others calmly, eyes closed. "Let's hope we can have a debate without someone acting like a crybaby, for once."

Mukuro opened her eyes and cast a glance towards Mondo, who didn't return it. The stares the gambler noticed the most apart from the biker's were Taka's and Hifumi's. They were her two victims, the pawns in her failed plans, but right now, she was back to being their equal, and they knew the real her.

The Ultimate Fanfic Writer clenched his fist under the table, something Celeste noticed from the corner of her eye. Taka seemed perfectly calm, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, what else do you want us to do apart from accepting her into the group?" Sayaka wondered, looking genuinely puzzled. "It's not like you rejected me for trying to kill Leon…"

"The hell are you on, girl?!" the biker exclaimed, looking at the pop sensation with widening eyes. "That bitch didn't give a shit about anyone! C'mon, her fucking dream was to live in a castle, and she killed two people for it, damn it! She can go to hell and see if I care!"

Both Mukuro and Leon sent the deceased biker a dark look, the baseball player warning, "Don't talk like this to Sayaka, Mondo… You didn't hear us debate about rejecting you when you smashed Chihiro over the head with that dumbbell, did you?"

_Ouch._ Celeste thought and couldn't hide a mocking grin. _Low, but true. And oh-so-satisfying…_

"Agreed. As I told you during the last Class Trial, arguing like this only serves Junko." Mukuro spoke up and said in the blue-haired girl's defense. "I'm not condoning what Celeste did, but apart from Chihiro and Taka, no one's blameless in all this. But she went through Junko's punishment, perhaps deservedly, perhaps not, and she's there. I see no reason to reject her when you literally accepted the co-orchestrator of the Tragedy among you."

"C-Can I say something…?" they all turned towards Hifumi, who spoke timidly. "I… I think I'm the one who knew Miss Yasuhiro the best before the Tragedy of anyone here, s-so…"

"Sure. I don't see why not." the soldier and self-designated moderator of their debate said, urging him to proceed. "It might be wise to hear her victims tell us what they think."

_And perhaps hearing ME out could be a good idea, too…? Just a random thought, you know? Damn, they can be stupid when they want…_ Celeste thought, finding her position to be tougher to defend than expected. _Let's hope the piggy doesn't say anything… unfortunate…_

"Thank you, Miss Ikusaba. Y-You see… M-Miss Yashiro was often mean to me before the Tragedy, and even during our sheltering inside Hope's Peak, but… I've thought about it a lot, and I don't think she is only a villain. A part of me still thinks that's she's a treacherous witch, but when Mister Ishimaru forgave me for killing him, I realized that, maybe, I could forgive Miss Yasuhiro, too. I was blinded by my hate for Mister Ishimaru when we both wanted Alter Ego for ourselves, which led me to do terrible things. I don't want to repeat the same mistake again…"

"Indeed!" Taka exclaimed in agreement, raising his hand. "I… I am deeply hurt that someone used me as a pawn for their mischievous plans, but I don't want to see our group be separated because of this! As the Ultimate Moral Compass, I must ensure everyone's unity, even with the person who plotted against me! I shall hold on to no grudges, even against Taeko!"

"T-Taka…" Mondo muttered. Then, he glared at the gambler again, trying to judge her. "If Taka's willing to forgive her, then I'm obviously not going to break her stupid lolita face, as much as I freaking want to… Do whatever you want, it's not my fucking problem…"

"Good. Then it would seem we are in agreement. Somehow…" Mukuro said after a long sigh and received no objections. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Celeste? I'm pretty sure there is."

_W-Wait, these morons are willing to forgive me so easily?! Are they really so dumb?!_ The gambler thought, flabbergasted. Of course, she made sure to hide it well behind her sympathetic mask. _Well, I'd be stupid not to make the best of the opportunity…_

"Very well. As you well know, I have committed terrible sins that have led me here. You may believe I am but a heartless monster, and perhaps you would not be wrong…" _Killing two innocent persons might have been… a tad much, yeah…_ However, I'd like you to know that I would never have acted the way I did if not because of that horrible Killing Game we were put through, as our two years of living at Hope's Peak Academy together prove. I… genuinely feel remorseful for what I did, even if you might not believe it…"

_Worst thing is, I really think I fucked up… Not that any of my classmates are gonna believe it now, obviously, but it's true. I'd take my plans back if I could, considering that even if I had escaped, these bills would have been nothing more than worthless pieces of paper…_

After deciding to be partly honest with her peers, and maybe with herself, too, the deceased gambler admitted, breaking character, "It hurts a fucking lot to have lost my dream, y'know? I have risked so much for it, and I was probably an asshole on a couple of occasions, yeah. I built my entire freaking life on being Celestia Ludenberg, and it was all taken away by that fucking fashionista… If you're going to support Makoto, Kyoko, and the others against her, then I'd like to do it alongside you. She ruined everything I had ever built and fought for, so all I can do is fight against _her_ now, even if it is pointless…"

The sigh she let out was as genuine as she had ever been. If she had been given another chance to pursue her dreams, she would have taken it, and admitting to it was something Celeste knew she had to do. They _knew_ she could be dishonest when it served her interests, so being truthful for once was the least she could do if she really wanted to earn their trust again.

"Yeah, you kinda were a witch from time to time, not gonna lie…" Sayaka told her very casually, forming a small crack in her smiling mask. "But I know what you mean. I also tried to kill someone very dear to me for my dream, and I still regret it. I had my flaws, and probably I still do, but I'm trying to change, and I know we all do. If you genuinely want to change, then I'm going to give you a second chance."

"Same here." Leon agreed, adding, "I know what it's like to be the blackened student, so while I'm not sure if you're being honest with us, I'm gonna follow babe and trust you. I ain't the type to doubt others!"

"Y-Yes, I agree with this, too…" the Ultimate Programmer said, gaining confidence with every word. "What you did wasn't okay, but you were punished for it, and with your memories back, I'm sure you are a good person! Besides, I don't want to doubt my friends anymore, so I'm going to trust you, too!"

The others - save Mondo, who didn't seem to care much at all - nodded in agreement. Mukuro pulled out a chair and gestured to it. "Have a seat, then. And let's hope you'll be the last one to join us here…"

"Oh, alright…" _That was surprisingly easy… Apart from that biker, they all forgave me for what I did… I suppose… I should try to act more kindly with them, especially if I have to spend eternity with them._ The deceased gambler walked with dignified steps, her drills slightly moving as she did so. _Maybe I can be the girl I always wanted to be, even if it's not in life…_

As she sat down, Celeste decided to be humble and not say a word. Still, exchanging a couple of smiles with the Ultimate Pop Sensation, the Ultimate Baseball Star, and the Ultimate Programmer made her realize she really was part of a group again, even if she maybe didn't deserve it…

* * *

"If I may ask, what exactly is this place?" Celeste asked as they all filed in, some begrudgingly (Mondo) and others with hopeful smiles (mainly Chihiro, Taka, and Leon). "A theater of some sort, perhaps?"

"Yeah, exactly," Sayaka replied, her fingers enlaced with Mukuro's. "This is the Afterlife Theater, where we can see everything happening on Earth through this projection screen. We've used it to watch the Killing Game unfold and support everyone."

"Ah, I see." _So they must know everything that happened to the smallest detail…_ "Well, I was admittedly wondering how the others were doing since my execution, so I suppose this will give me an answer."

The pop sensation nodded as they got seated in a row that was getting more numerous as the days passed. They were already eight, not counting the Headmaster on the other end of the row, though they had hope not to see this number increase anytime soon.

"Makoto's point of view, as always?" Mukuro asked and got a series of nods. "Very well."

The screen turned on and revealed the Ultimate Lucky Student chatting with the Ultimate Detective inside the changing room. They stood next to the lockers in which the Ultimate Gambler had hidden Alter Ego, visibly discussing something.

"Can we take a second? Since we have this opportunity, I want you to be honest with me…" Makoto told her, looking concerned. Kyoko remained silent, her eyes not meeting his and her expression cold. "Kyoko, please tell me… What are you trying to do all on your own here at the school?"

"Good question…" Taka said aloud in the projection room. "We can suppose she's been investigating, but to find what exactly, I am afraid I don't quite know…"

"The mysteries of the school, as well as her missing memories." they heard the Headmaster tell them, his voice assertive. "Kyoko needs to know the basic facts of what she's dealing with to work properly. This applies to Hope's Peak… but also to herself."

_This makes sense…_ The gothic girl thought, observing the Ultimate Detective cold eyes stare at the Luckster. _We are like-minded in the sense that we both want to hold as many cards in our hands as possible… Only she has been fighting to figure out the school's secrets while I tried to escape…_

"Is that why you wanted to come here with me?" before Makoto could answer, the detective dropped the Kirigiri stare and told him, "Regardless, that's not something you need to know right now."

"Geez, poor Makoto!" Leon chuckled. "But knowing him, he won't back down yet!"

"Yes, you're right! Mister Naegi is not the type to give up before it's all over!" Hifumi agreed with a quick nod.

"I don't… need to know? That just makes me even more worried!"

"Worried…?" genuinely caught by surprise, Kyoko's eyes displayed a rare but cute moment of emotion, showing the boy a softer side of herself.

"Aww, she's cute when she drops her guard a bit…" Sayaka said with a fond smile. "Makoto is having such a good influence on her; it's amazing…"

"Indeed. Even if Kyoko doesn't say it, Makoto might be the only person she trusts in this Killing Game." Jin added in agreement with the Ultimate Pop Sensation. "If the group were to lose him, she would probably be the most affected… and vice-versa."

"Like what happened during the investigation this time. You disappeared, and we didn't see you again. Without warning, without explanation… When you do that…"

The amnesiac detective's face grew back to being unexpressive, closed-off.

"…it's only natural that they think I'm the Headmaster's spy, right? And you too…"

"Hey, that ain't right at all!" Mondo exclaimed, finally coming out of his muteness. "The guy's probably the one who trusts her the most!"

"Yes, Mondo is right…" Chihiro said, looking intensely at the screen. "He's the only one she's bonded with, so I know he must trust her!"

"No! I… I believe in you!" the Ultimate Lucky Student told the purple-eyed girl with passion in his voice, something that surprised Kyoko even more.

"You believe… in me…?"

"Isn't it obvious? People believe in their friends, right? That's why I want you to tell me! And I want you… to believe in me, too. Because we're _friends_."

"Makoto truly has a gift for gaining people's trust via kindness. It is quite remarkable." the gambler allowed herself to say. _I suppose… it didn't reach me soon enough… That, I regret…_

"… I understand." Kyoko said, showing a small smile. "Then… maybe I can believe in you… just a little bit more."

At that, they all shared a happy smile, knowing that if the detective and lucky student cooperated even more than before, they'd be unstoppable! Even Celeste had to admit she found the moment quite lovely and was actually a little jealous.

_Kyoko truly is a great young woman… I might never have been able to tell her this, but her ability to hide her emotions at appropriates times while still being an intelligent and kind woman is something I envy…_ She thought, blushing slightly under her foundation as she did so. _The two of you are lucky to have each other…_

"Then…!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you why I've been disappearing and where I've been going. You see…"

As the Ultimate Detective began her explanations, the group discussed among themselves.

"These two are just so adorable together!" Sayaka said with enthusiasm, turning towards Jin and asking him, "Don't you agree, Headmaster?"

"O-Oh, um…" a little embarrassed, which made the former students laugh a bit, the man answered, "Yes, you're quite right. Makoto is a good person, and he brings out the best in Kyoko. I have no doubt their growing bonds will help everyone in the near future."

"Given Junko doesn't try to off one of them soon." Mukuro cut him, her words sending a shiver down everyone's spine, even Celeste. "Kyoko's secret investigations might bring her some trouble, so she'd be willing to plot against her. And I think you're all aware of the effect losing Makoto would have on the group, am I wrong?"

_She brings up a good point… Junko's been following the rules so far, but does that mean it's going to continue…?_ The gambler wondered, trying not to show the fear she was feeling for her two friends. _I might be a hypocrite, thinking that when I recently tried to kill them all for my own benefit…_

Celeste bit her lip, feeling her first real wave of guilt since her arrival in the Afterlife.

_When things seemed hopeless for them, I thought I was doing the right thing… but now that I realize they have their own hope to grasp… I'm almost glad Makoto managed to expose me as the culprit… even if it led to my death, and they probably think I'm a bitch…_

"Hm, I don't mean to interrupt anyone's chat right now, but do you think we should be looking at Mister Naegi going to the bathroom…? This seems a little too… invasive…"

They all turned back towards the screen after Hifumi's comment and realized that, indeed, Makoto was heading inside the second-floor bathroom.

"Yes! Such an invasion of privacy would be unacceptable!" Taka proclaimed loudly. "Everyone, please close your eyes until our classmate is done with his vital needs!"

"I don't think this will be necessary," Mukuro said with a widening smile. "I think they've just hit the jackpot because Makoto is definitely not going to the bathroom. Rather, he's heading inside the storage closet."

"Huh? The storage closet…? Yeah, you appear to be right…" Chihiro muttered as the lucky student proceeded inside, finding a bunch of brooms, towels, and other cleaning material. "But why would he go there?"

"… Kyoko must have told him something she found, correct?" Celeste spoke up with her deduction, earning a nod from Mukuro. "It makes sense."

"Indeed. There is a hidden passage leading to a secret room in there. Kyoko must have found it during the latest investigation and told Makoto while we weren't listening." the soldier explained before she got curious. "I wonder… Headmaster? Were you aware of this room's existence?"

Jin sighed. "I'm afraid not… This building was built way before I became Headmaster, so any secret rooms weren't built under my authority. Besides, I might have been the Headmaster; there were many secrets surrounding Hope's Peak I never was told about. The Steering Committee kept its secrets well, and if it wasn't for Kyoko's Ultimate talent, I would never have discovered anything. Not that it was enough to stop Junko, unfortunately…"

"I see. Well, this room contains files that could lead them to understand that they've lost part of their memories. Starting from there, they might be able to fight back against Junko." Mukuro said as Makoto placed his hand on the wall, seemingly a bit lost. "Considering how he's standing, Makoto is bound to fall through the wall anytime soon…"

And indeed, only a split second after the deceased Ultimate Soldier had said that, Makoto triggered the revolving door and fell on the other side with a loud *Ba-bump*. Some of the students in the projection room giggled, having to admit seeing the surprise on Makoto's face was amusing.

"Huh…?" he uttered, his rear visibly aching with the fall as he stood awkwardly. "So this is the secret room… But what's in here?"

The room fit the description of a "secret room" to perfection: dark, bunker-like, and more importantly, there was an entire bookshelf of files against the wall.

"Good, they're still there," Mukuro said, mostly to herself from what the others could guess. "Most of it isn't important, so let's hope Makoto can focus on what's essential."

_It is very awkward to know that this girl knows everything that's going on…_ Celeste thought, being forced to wonder, _How did she even switch to the side of hope…? Perhaps being pierced to death by those spears made her change her mind about despair?_

The Ultimate Lucky Student rummaged through some files, though considering how dusty most of them were, he didn't pay much attention to them. But even from the point of view they had, the deceased students and the former Headmaster could see one single file that didn't have a speck of dust on it. This was the one that quickly caught the Luckster's attention.

"Hope's Peak Academy Student Registry…? This is the only thing in here not covered in dust," he muttered to himself, making his voice barely audible inside the Afterlife Theater. "Has someone been looking at it recently…?"

The brown-haired boy took the file into his hand, making a note slip out of it. Makoto turned his attention to it, the deceased students narrowing their eyes to try to get a better look at it.

"What's this…?" he read the words written with perfect calligraphy, probably from a word-processing device. "'You must not leave.' That's… kind of weird. I could understand if it said, like, 'I can't leave.' But, 'you must not leave?'"

As Makoto stared at the note, a strange feeling invaded the room, making everyone shiver - with _no_ exceptions.

"I… I have a bad feeling about this…" Sayaka said in fear. "I… I think Makoto should leave as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, I agree with babe!" Leon said, paling a little. "This can't be good!"

"Fuck, Junko must have put this note here to confuse him!" Mukuro swore, clenching her fist. "And knowing her, she might be up to something…!"

A couple of gasps were heard in the room as their favorite lucky student seemed really distraught. He muttered a few more words they couldn't comprehend. Suddenly, a masked figure appeared behind him, making everyone's eyes widen in panic.

"L-Look out!" the pop sensation exclaimed, though he obviously couldn't hear her.

They raised a baseball bat and, with one swift swing, smacked the Ultimate Lucky Student from behind, making him gasp in pain before immediately falling unconscious.

"M-MAKOTO!" they all exclaimed as the screen went dark, and for once, the most panicked one was the Ultimate Soldier. "F-Fuck, fuck, fuck…! T-This is bad! No one but Kyoko can find him here, and they're gonna lose their best shot at solving the mystery now!" under her breath, they heard her curse her sister.

Among them, Celeste found herself shaking in fear for the Luckster, just like everyone else, save perhaps the Headmaster. Upon realizing that, it caused her to question her own emotions.

_I… I'm scared for M-Makoto… a-and for all the others… T-They… They might die… and I-I'll be partly responsible for making t-them fall to despair…_

As Sayaka's cries echoed through the room, the Ultimate Gambler was forced to realize something: real despair was ruthless, even when you thought you could control your own emotions…

* * *

"I… I wanted to apologize to the two of you." Celeste said, throwing away parts of her pride as she addressed her two victims. "There was a time I believed that if you weren't smart enough to counter my plans, then you deserved to die. But now that we don't even know what Makoto's status is after he was so good to the group, I realize… I might have been wrong."

The fallen gambler bowed her head in apologies, feeling this was a great weight get off her shoulders.

"M-Miss Yasuhiro…"

"T-Taeko… I…" Taka paused, thinking deeply about his next words. "I don't think you need to apologize to me… I believe we must all work together to encourage our friends, especially in these dire times. We have almost all committed mistakes, but I think we must look towards the future rather than back at the past! If our commitment to the rules was lacking, then we will improve! That should be our true goal!"

"I… I agree with Mister Ishimaru! We had many disagreements during the Killing Game, but we have decided to leave them in the past and work on our friendship stat!" Hifumi added. "Only like this will we obtain the best ending and save the princess!"

_U-Uh… W-Who's the princess of this story, exactly…?_ Celeste wondered, discreetly rolling her eyes. _Hifumi will never change, apparently…_

"V-Very well. I will make sure to tr-"

"Oh, he's waking up!"

"H-Huh?!"

They all turned towards Sayaka as the girl shouted and pointed at the screen, which was slowly roaring back to life. The deceased students quickly got back to their seats, watching as the Luckster woke up.

"T-Thank goodness…" Mukuro muttered and breathed in relief. "The files are gone, but this is nothing compared to how catastrophic it would have been if Makoto had been either severely injured or killed…"

"G… gh… Oww…"

The Ultimate Lucky Student slowly got up, bringing a hand to soothe his head where he'd been hit.

"B-Being hit on the head like that must have hurt…" Chihiro commented, and for some reason, the Ultimate Programmer of all people being the one to say that made the room _very_ awkward for a couple of seconds.

Makoto looked around, clearly dazed, until his eyes widened, and, referring to the bookshelf, exclaimed, "Gone… It's all gone! What does this mean…?"

"It means that Junko took everything…" Mukuro said, biting her lip. "And she's probably disposed of everything by now or hidden the files somewhere they can't access…"

"T-This… is bad… r-right?" Leon asked, quite rhetorically, and got a nod from the soldier. "F-Fuck…"

They noticed their lucky (which seemed debatable right now) friend wince a couple of times with difficulties focusing. "F-For now… I should go back to my room… Get some rest…"

"That is wise! Professor Makoto needs some rest after an intense day!" Taka exclaimed, looking pained even if the loudness of his voice didn't betray it. "Given he can make it back to his room…"

No one could disagree with him. In the end, Makoto struggled but managed to reach the first floor, even if his footing was more than shaky.

"Gh… Nng…" suddenly, a sound in the distance got his attention. "Hm…? That sound… It's coming from… the gym…?"

_It was barely audible, but I do believe there was a sound… But why in the gym, especially right now…?_ Celeste wondered, as did everyone else.

The Ultimate Lucky Student managed to reach the gym, though he had to take a couple of breaks on the way to regain his focus. He had almost fallen down the stairs a good number of times, and considering how weakened he seemed, it was a miracle he could even make it there with his consciousness intact.

And as he had hypothesized, the closer he got to the gymnasium, the louder the sounds were getting.

"Anyone have a fucking idea what's causing this…?" Mondo asked, looking as lost as the others. "Monokuma turned the gym into a construction site or somethin'?"

"I guess we'll know very soon…" the Headmaster said from his seat as Makoto placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it very quietly.

Everyone held their breath as the lucky student peeked through the door. And when they saw the scene taking place inside, they couldn't even gasp in surprise.

"Why you…! What do you think you're doing?" Monokuma inquired, looking furious. After being met with silence, the bear added, "I asked you a question! What's the meaning of this? How dare you defy me…? This wasn't part of the deal!"

_A… deal…?_

"I've made a decision… I will no longer retreat, no longer compromise, no longer regret… I've made my decision! I'm going… to resist you!"

_W-What the…_

"Hmm… Okay. But… you do realize what will happen if you go through with this, right? You haven't forgotten, have you? What I'm holding hostage…?"

There was a moment of silence in both the Afterlife Theater and in Hope's Peak's gym. They all shared confused looks… until all hell broke loose…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"N-No way… Motherfucker T-Togami was right! T-There was really… A-A SPY!"

"A-A-A S-S-SPY?!"

Confusion made way for shock, and among all this chaos, one voice emerged.

Mukuro stood up, closed her eyes, and after a deep breath, let out a yell that made everyone realize one thing…

"DAMN YOU, JUNKOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Mastermind always was a step ahead of them, whatever despair they might have caused or endured…

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter was extremely difficult to write! Celeste is objectively the only blackened in the game who doesn't have a sympathetic motive, so it was really difficult to give her a redemption chapter without either breaking character or making it unrealistic. Writing her two personas as Celeste and Taeko was fun, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the final chapter, now! Until the next chapter, please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a great day! :)


	9. Honor Above All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sakura reaches the Afterlife, the surviving students find their first little ray of hope at the end of a long road of despair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! This is the ninth chapter of this Afterlife fic. It is focused on Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist, and more generally, on Chapter 4 of Trigger Happy Havoc. It is longer than usual, but there are many lines from the actual game, so it quickly increases the word count. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine:_ _Honor Above All_ **

The fluttering of her eyes forced Sakura out of her deep slumber. A blinding light hit her, reminding her of times past and happy memories. Sadness overtook her, but she didn't have any regrets. Being the one crushing the remainder of her classmates' hope was something she couldn't do anymore.

Perhaps it was the easy way out, maybe it wasn't dignified, but the Ultimate Martial Artist had preferred to take her own life rather than seeing it being eventually taken by someone she called a _friend_. Sakura Ogami had caused enough pain and despair to her friends to go on for any longer.

Now, her only hope was theirs. Her sacrifice would have meaning if it gave them hope. Sakura would be able to let go of her guilt if it gave _her_ hope.

"S-Sakura… N-No…"

"Hm? Who is this?"

The martial artist turned around in surprise after hearing her name being spoken from behind. Sakura noticed a familiar yet so distant girl standing in front of her, tears in her eyes. Usually not the most expressive, the newly deceased Ultimate just couldn't not react.

"Y-You are…! I-Is that you…" _There can be no doubt…_ Images of her kidnapping at the hands of Junko flashed through the white-haired girl's mind. "Mukuro…?"

The Ultimate Soldier weakly nodded as more of her tears dampened the ground. Sakura could see how much the other girl was trying to keep her composure, but she faced great difficulties. Suddenly, the black-haired Ultimate bowed apologetically in front of her, looking down to the ground in shame.

"Now, now… What might justify such behavior, Mukuro?" the martial artist asked, stepping up to the soldier and padding her shoulder with her strong hands. "It has been a long time, but I keep fond memories of our sparring sessions together. The Mukuro I used to know was not the type to shed tears of sadness."

"I… I am so sorry, S-Sakura…" Mukuro apologized, still bowing. "M-My actions are not forgivable, and I have caused you too much pain… I-I always admired your sense of honor, and I have only brought dishonor on the name of my classmates… I do n-not deserve forgiveness, e-especially not yours…"

"That is wrong of you to say, Mukuro. I believe I understand the reason for your culpability, but you needn't apologize to me." Sakura told her before adding, "Please look at me in the eyes, Mukuro. Shame shall never take away your honor if you do not let it. A true fighter always has their eyes turned towards the future, even in times of doubt. Besides, I have my own regrets, but I won't let them undermine my friends' hope. You should do the same."

With hesitation, the Ultimate Soldier did as she was told and raised her head so that her teary eyes met Sakura's. The Ultimate Martial Artist saw all the pain in her light grey eyes, all the guilt, but somewhere, there was also traces of hope and belief that made Sakura realize that her former sparring partner had grown.

"S-Sakura… Y-You did not deserve to die…" the soldier told her emotionally. "I… I could have prevented it! I could have forced Junko not to choose you as her mole! I could have changed things!"

"Yes, you probably could have, but so could I." _This lack of self-confidence is new in Mukuro… She used to be a much more confident woman, at least in combat…_ "I could have resisted your sister since the very beginning, and things would not have turned out the way they have now. But I have hope for the others, even now. They will prevail over adversity, and if my death can be the turning point that unites them, then I am glad to be dead. My sacrifice was self-evident for me from the second my actions endangered everyone's hope. But I stand here humbly, knowing that I have made my fair share of mistakes and have atoned for it. Surely, you already have, too."

"W-Wait… y-your… sacrifice…?" Mukuro echoed, her eyes widening in surprise. "D-Don't tell me… S-Sakura, you didn't…?"

The former Strongest Human Alive sighed, confirming, "Yes… I have committed suicide with the poisons from the chem lab. I was lucky enough my death wasn't painful, even if what came before admittedly was."

Mukuro narrowed her eyes in curiosity after that last part, prompting Sakura to explain, "You see, soon after Monokuma revealed I was his spy, Hiro, Toko, and Byakuya began distrusting me, and rightfully so, I believe. I asked them to come and meet me so we could discuss it, but Byakuya never came. As for Hiro and Toko… they each hit me on the head with a bottle, thinking I wanted to hurt them. This was painful, both physically and psychologically."

"I… I can imagine…" the soldier said, processing the white-haired girl's words. "We… witnessed the moment Monokuma revealed you had been working for him as well as the following tensions, notably between Hina and Byakuya, but no one reported this scene. I… I am still shocked you died, Sakura, especially this way… And so sorry, too…"

"You do not need to be sorry, Mukuro. This Killing Game was cruel to everyone who died, you first of all." _I do not want to imagine what she must have gone through…_ "But I am quite curious. You said you had witnessed what had happened in the Killing Game… but how?"

"Ah, well, we have something called the Afterlife Theater where we can watch live what is happening on Earth." the soldier explained, slowly but surely regaining her calm. "They all support the others, and we make sure to stay positive for one another, even when it's hard. Unfortunately… it seems our support didn't reach you yet…"

_They have supported us from the Afterlife…?_ "The thought is appreciated, Mukuro. I cannot say I ever felt your presence, but the others might have, especially Makoto, who seems to be carrying the memories of his friends with him. I'll be glad to join you in supporting the others until they can make it out of Hope's Peak. Hopefully, my death will be the last needed until they can finally unite as one…"

"I dearly hope so. Well, I will bring you to the others." the shorter girl said before something in her pocket rang. *driiiing* *driiiing* "Oh, apologies, my phone." taking it out and looking at the screen, Mukuro frowned when she noticed the name. "It's Sayaka. I need to get it." she pressed the green icon and put it on speaker. "Yeah, Mukuro here."

" _M-Mukuro, you gotta come back! S-Something has happened in Hope's Peak!"_ the Ultimate Pop Sensation exclaimed through the phone. _"Q-Quick!"_

The soldier and the martial artist exchanged a quick glance, realizing they were having similar thoughts.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there ASAP, alright?" the short-haired girl reassured her.

Sayaka's melodic voice was strained as she nearly choked her next words, _"P-Please be quick *sob*! L-Love you…"_

"I love you too, Sayaka. Don't panic, alright?"

" _O-Okay…"_

The Ultimate Soldier clicked the 'end call' button and sighed. "They must have witnessed the others finding your body. We should hurry to meet them. Leon's there to keep Sayaka calm, but I won't be reassured until I'm here for her, even if I know what she's seen…"

"Yes, this is a wise decision. I am following you. Is it far from here?" Sakura asked and noticed the soldier's nervousness all over her face.

"Maybe five minutes away if we run. Better not waste any time!" Mukuro replied and got a running start, sprinting as fast as the Ultimate Martial Artist could remember. "F-Fuck that Killing Game…"

Not wasting any time, Sakura followed after her as fast as the soldier was, choosing to congratulate the other girl later for finding a girlfriend in Sayaka. No, in the martial artist's mind, there were many worries too, but not for the same girl.

_Please stay safe, Hina… I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, and I could not do anything to stop it…_

* * *

"I'm here, everyone!" Mukuro exclaimed as they entered the projection room. They both cast a quick glance at the screen and noticed Makoto and Kyoko next to the Ultimate Martial Artist's body, making Sakura wince quickly. "No need to tell me what's going on; I already know."

"Huh?" all equally surprised, they turned in the soldier's direction and noticed the mountain of muscle next to her. The first one to react was the Ultimate Baseball Star. "S-S-Sakura?! B-But…!"

"T-The hell?!" Mondo shouted as he took in the sight of the person whose dead body was also on the screen. "I'm fucking confused!"

"Good morning, everyone." Sakura solemnly greeted, her expression neutral. "I will tell you everything, but please, do not panic. You will understand there is no reason to very soon, I promise you." _Even if that might be asking them for a lot…_ She caught a glance of the pop idol sobbing against Leon's shoulder with sadness. _Especially for Sayaka…_

"O-Okay…" Chihiro said weakly, trying not to sob. Taka placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "We'll keep a smile for the others! They need all the support they can get, even from here!"

"Indeed! Miss Fujisaki is right!" the Ultimate Fanfic Writer agreed with vigor. "E-Even if Miss Ogami's health bar has dropped to zero, our motivation stat shall not waver! Right, Miss Yasuhiro?"

"O-Oh, yes… Y-You're absolutely right, Hifumi…" Celeste replied awkwardly, visibly not expecting to be called out like this and a little creeped out by her former victim's geeky ways. "A-Absolutely correct…"

With a small smile on her face, Sakura followed Mukuro as they went to sit. She sat next to the soldier and noticed her press a soft kiss on Sayaka's cheek in comfort, taking her hand with hers and whispering words of reassurance in her ear.

_At least they all seem to be peaceful here._ The martial artist thought as she stared at her own corpse and the Ultimate Detective investigating it. _I wish I could tell Kyoko every detail she might need to understand the case, but that is unfortunately not possible… But I can tell everybody here._

"So what's up with this crazy situation again?" Leon asked as everyone calmed down enough. "How come this room was locked?"

"The reason is simple enough: I am the blackened of my own murder," Sakura said very calmly, hoping the group would reach the same conclusion.

"Whaaaaaaat?! B-But then… that means you've killed yourself?!" the baseball played continued, wording the surprise of nearly all the students in the room. After seeing the martial artist, he asked, "But why?!"

"As you are well aware, Junko had taken my family's dojo hostage and forced me to become her spy among the group." she began explaining, the atmosphere in the room growing tense. "My role was to kill one of my classmates if no one did. However, Sayaka's death came before I could do anything, but I was asked the same thing later, only this time, Chihiro died before I could follow Monokuma's orders. And after Hifumi's and Taka's deaths, thanks to seeing everyone believe in Alter Ego, I realized that I couldn't do this anymore. So, I confronted Monokuma and told him I didn't want to work for him any longer.

"…But this didn't go as well as I would have liked it as he exposed me as his spy to the group, which led to Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro not trusting me anymore. I tried to talk to them, but Byakuya never came, and Hiro and Toko attacked me with glass bottles, thinking I wanted to hurt them. In the end, I decided that if I had to take a life, then I would take mine, believing it would bring hope to our friends." she stopped, giving out a long sigh of uncertainty. "With Monokuma's machinations, however, my chances of success are slim, but I keep hope. I sincerely apologize to all of you for being the spy, but I hope you understand that no one but me is responsible for my death."

"T-That… is a painfully sad story…" Taka said after the muscular girl was done talking. "I hope your sacrifice will not be in vain, Sakura! It will always be remembered as a courageous act among us, at least!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed, making the newest deceased student smile humbly.

"Thank you, everyone."

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of someone being out of breath on the other side of the screen. Looking at what was going on in Hope's Peak, they noticed a group of four entering the rec room with a panting and wide-eyed Hina leading the pack.

The sight of her best friend made Sakura's heart feel heavy.

_Hina… I dearly hope you will be alright after this… But…_ The Ultimate Martial Artist turned her head slightly away, feeling a rare tear form under her eye, which she quickly rubbed off. _You are the one who should understand the truth the quickest… Hopefully, you make the choice that leads you to unity and hope, and not the one that leads to disorder and despair…_

"I got everyone…" the swimmer told Kyoko and Makoto, with the Ultimate Clairvoyant, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny following inside.

"Uwah! O-Ogre?!" Hiro yelled in fear at the sight of the body.

With a crazy smile, Genocide Jack added, "Oh. So she's dead, huh?"

"Sakura's been killed? I see…" the Togami heir finished with an arrogant and satisfied smirk.

"Fuck that guy!" Mondo insulted, red in anger. "I swear motherfucking Monokuma is almost better than he is, for God's sake!"

_I wish Byakuya was not so arrogant, but I'm afraid I cannot change this now…_ Sakura thought, not even feeling offended by the blonde's remark. _Hopefully, he might change if they can unite against Monokuma…_

Kyoko looked at the whole group with her usual stoic mask on, not eying anyone in particular. When she spoke, her voice didn't betray any emotions. "You heard the announcement just now, right? So you know what this means."

"O-Oh, no, they believe it was a murder!" Chihiro said worriedly. "I-If they are starting on the wrong track, they might not be able to understand what really happened…!"

"That is what I am afraid of, too," Celeste added, looking genuinely concerned. "This would be a fatal mistake, unfortunately…"

"Sakura was murdered. And by someone in this very room… Is that what you were going to say?" Byakuya asked, replying to the amnesiac detective.

"…No. Whoever killed her… it's not just 'someone on this room.'" Hina told him, then clenched her fist, and, with tears under her eyelids, accused, "It was one of you… Hiro, Byakuya, Toko - one of you killed Sakura!"

_Hina… It's unlike you to feel so much anger and hatred… You used to always be smiling, and now, all I see is frustration and hate…_

"Wh-Wh-?!" the words died in Hiro's mouth with how surprised he was to be accused right off the bat.

"You're accusing us before we've even begun the investigation?" the Ultimate Affluent Progeny asked frustratingly, glaring at the swimmer.

"I don't need to investigate anything… Because you hated her. You hated the sight of her!" Hina yelled at the heir, struggling to control her emotions. "One of you did it; I know it!"

"Damn, she's angry…" Leon just said, looking at the Ultimate Swimming Pro about to explode.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious…" Mondo told him.

The baseball player rolled his eyes. "Nah, I meant that she looks about to fight someone. This can't be good."

"No, it can't…" Mukuro confirmed, frowning in concern. "No one seems to entertain the idea of suicide right now, and Hina's accusations only make it less likely they even consider it… That is _really_ bad for them…"

"I don't know if Kyoko will address this at some point, but I made sure the room was a locked room," Sakura said after the soldier. "This way, since there are no other exits, they would understand it is a suicide. Unfortunately… Hina, who should be able to guess this is suicide as the last person who saw me alive, accuses Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro…" _Is it possible that… she wants one of them to take the blame for something they didn't do…? But what would be the point, as getting it wrong would lead to their deaths…_

The Ultimate Martial Artist kept her questions to herself, knowing that if she didn't know, then no one did. She did notice the Ultimate Soldier giving her a suspicious look, most likely realizing there was something she wasn't saying.

"Maybe Miss Asahina is confused?" Hifumi suggested, looking as serious as he had even been. "Losing her best friend must be difficult for her, so I wouldn't blame her if her mental stability stat was temporarily affected…"

"Hifumi makes a good point!" the Ultimate Moral Compass loudly said with a confident nod. "The environment they are in must make them confused!"

"Maybe it's just that, but…" Mukuro seemed conflicted, unsure. "I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. I could be wrong, mind you, but I get this odd sensation that Hina's not entirely truthful, either." her eyes drifted off, discreetly looking at Sakura's expression. "Besides, the theory of Byakuya being Sakura's killer was unlikely, even before she told us it was suicide: it seems way too obvious. Byakuya has many flaws, but stupidity is not one of them: he wouldn't kill someone if it was so evident."

_Mukuro seems to suspect something is amiss… That might be the truth, but it does not explain why Hina would lead them astray on purpose…_

Most of the room didn't seem to like the idea, but they had to agree with the short-haired girl that the Ultimate Affluent Progeny had no reasonable motive for killing someone he had openly criticized and that the surviving students knew it, too.

"Well, I'm on the chick's side." the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader spoke up, glaring at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny through the screen. "With how much of a fucker he's been, I understand why she would think it's him. The bitch sucking his dick 24/7 ain't fucking better, and that goddamn idiot Hiro is a freaking coward! It makes sense she'd accuse them!"

"I… I think I agree with Mondo…" Sayaka said, trying to focus on the projection screen through her emotions. "Hina is a sweet girl who was shocked by seeing her best friend die… I think it makes sense she would accuse those who distrusted Sakura the most…"

Unable to reach an agreement, the deceased students turned back to the footage and noticed Makoto and Kyoko investigating the room in a bit more detail, observing the area around the door. The Ultimate Lucky Student seemed particularly intrigued by the plastic container on the floor.

"It looks like… a protein drink." the detective said pensively. "And it's empty."

"Sakura must have drunk it. Everyone knows how much she loved her protein…" the Luckster added, making a valid point. "And she mentioned more than once how protein was good for all sorts of ailments."

"I wouldn't take that to heart, if I were you…"

"I know…"

_Kyoko seems to underrate the effects of protein drinks… That is a real shame…_ Sakura thought, seeing as how serious, almost scolding the detective had just been.

Makoto got into a squatting position, allowing him to inspect the can in a little more detail. He seemed to notice the label that indicated it was coming from the chem lab, but before he could investigate it further, the girl's voice got his attention.

"But that's strange…" Kyoko thought out loud, bringing her hand to her chin pensively.

"Huh? What is?"

"You see what's scattered around the can?"

"Shards of light blue glass… They must be parts of the window I broke to get inside." Makoto deduced.

"But they aren't just scattered _around_ the can." the violet-eyed girl pointed out. "They're also underneath it."

As confused as most of the students in the Afterlife Theater, Makoto wondered, "Why does that matter…?"

"I can't say for sure yet, but you're probably going to want to take a note of it. I feel like it'll become an important clue later on…"

_The shards were underneath the can…? But… that does not make sense at all… The can was there before Makoto broke the window, so they should be only next to the can, not underneath it. That means someone moved it, and it is unlikely to be Kyoko or Makoto, who have apparently entered together…_

Sakura's eyes widened suddenly, the realization hitting her like a flash as she suddenly froze in place, unable to move a muscle.

_D-Don't tell me… Hina was the one who moved it? But… if she did that, then that means she's trying to hide my suicide! If the can was moved after my death, they might believe someone touched it after I died, eliminating the possibility of suicide! Hina… why would you do such a thing…?_

The girl decided not to seek the answer to that question, feeling a bad premonition. Instead, she refocused on the screen as Makoto left Kyoko on her investigation and turned towards Hina, visibly pumped-up.

"We already know who did it…! Byakuya, Toko, or Hiro - it had to be one of them!" she exclaimed at the sight of the boy, then trying to gain his sympathy and really assertively, added, "They couldn't stand the sight of her! You agree with me, don't you, Makoto?!"

"U-Um, well… I don't want to say anything for sure without finding out more." Makoto replied.

"Seems like Makoto doesn't have it in him to tell her he doesn't buy it yet." Celeste noticed and got a few nods of agreement. "And considering what Sakura has told us, that is a good thing."

"…Then let me help you find out more. You see, Sakura asked all three of them to meet with her." the swimmer explained to the boy. "You know where? Right here in the rec room."

"Her account matches what you have told us, Sakura." the Ultimate Moral Compass said. "And you said Hiro and Toko attacked you when they met you there?"

"Indeed. Hina should have figured it out, considering the blood that was on the back of my head…" the martial artist mused, focusing on her best friend's words.

"What?!"

"After I went to the nurse's office this morning, Sakura and I both left together, right? Well, eventually, she went off on her own. But when I saw her again after that, she told me… She said she'd left a note for each of them. She asked them to meet her in the rec room by noon." Hina told a pensive Ultimate Lucky Student. "I'm telling you the truth. I heard it right from Sakura herself. And… I tried to stop her."

_Yes, she did… Only, she didn't know my mind was set… I'm so sorry, Hina…_

"But she wouldn't listen. She said not to worry, that she just wanted to talk to them. And this is what happened…" tears appeared on the swimmer's blue eyes. "If I'd stopped her, by force even, this never would have happened…"

"H-Hina…" Makoto muttered, not having words to console her.

"So you told her this was just a chat, Sakura?" Sayaka asked, with something visibly bugging her. "But this couldn't have been, no?"

The Ultimate Martial Artist sighed, admitting, "No, my mind was already set, so I was forced to lie to Hina. I know this was unacceptable behavior on my part, but I knew Hina would interfere if I told her anything. This is something that makes me feel a lot of guilt, even if I know Hina's strong enough to stand back up again after this."

The Ultimate Pop Sensation nodded in understanding as the Luckster went to have a talk with Byakuya.

"What do you want? You're bothering me." the heir told him, though he wasn't doing anything interesting. A couple of grunts were heard in the Afterlife Theater.

"Um, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Make it quick."

Not backing down, Makoto questioned, "Is it true that Sakura asked you to meet her in the rec room?"

Byakuya smirked at him, visibly pleased. "So you found out. Interesting."

"Then it's true?"

"I did receive a note to that effect, yes." the affluent progeny admitted, his countenance turning back to normal. "But what fool would do what it said and risk being killed by that monster?"

Every student in the Afterlife Theater winced at the insult, even if it had become common coming from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Sakura, on her end, kept a straight face. She had been used to be called all kinds of names during her life and knew it wouldn't stop now that she was dead. Byakuya, in particular, was not someone the martial artist had earned the respect of, and thus, would probably not stop anytime soon.

"So you didn't go see her?" the Luckster asked, trying to glean any useful information he could from his classmates and potential suspects.

"Of course not." the blonde boy told him, his voice firm as if it was evident. "I ripped the note to shred and threw it away. I haven't seen Sakura today at all."

"That is the truth," Sakura confirmed herself, noticing quite a few doubtful looks on her deceased classmates' faces. "I do not know if he really was afraid of me, but he did not show up in the rec room, that is for sure. Well, this does not really matter, anyway. Toko and Hiro are not responsible for my death either."

"Lucky bastard…" Mondo muttered. "No offense, but I almost would have wanted him to be the one to kill you just so he'd get executed…"

"None taken." the white-haired girl told him. _Such distrust… Mondo appears to hold a grudge over what Byakuya did to Chihiro's body…_

"If you're all finished, please remove yourself from my sight," Byakuya ordered suddenly, seeing the hazel-eyed boy standing next to him, deep in thought.

Taken slightly aback, Makoto stuttered, "O-Okay. Thanks…" before moving away.

With the first part of the Ultimate Lucky Student's investigation wrapping up when the boy went stopped taking testimonies, the group in the projection room began summing up what they knew, and more importantly, what their friends knew.

"So far, Mister Naegi and the others have gathered a few pieces of evidence leading to Mister Togami and Hagakure being suspects, as well as Miss Fukawa," Hifumi said, looking a little depressed. "And Miss Asahina has been quite insistent, playing the role of the emotional friend… Our sadness stat has been increased as if we had witnessed a bad ending…"

"All this sucks… At this rate, Makoto and Kyoko will be led to believe Hiro, Toko, or Byakuya did it, and they'll all die!" Leon complained, tapping his foot on the floor subconsciously. "And Hina might be the one to convince them, too!"

"I have a question for Mukuro, actually," Celeste spoke, turning to the solder. Seeing she had her attention, the Ultimate Gambler asked, "In the case of suicide, I suppose the trial rules remain unchanged, correct?"

"Normally, yes. The only exception is there can obviously be no execution if the group votes for the correct blackened, aka the victim." Mukuro explained. "But I realize Junko has hidden many things from me, so I'd be careful because there might be a trap hidden in all of this."

_A trap…? Could this possibly explain… Hina's behavior? There seems to be something wrong with her, and my death isn't the only reason… It almost seems like… she was tricked into being so suspicious of the three I called to talk… Seeing my best friend in such a state… IS UNACCEPTABLE!_

Managing to remain completely calm even if her thoughts were filled with uncertainty, doubts, and frustration, Sakura stared at the screen some more, catching in the corner of her eye another one of Mukuro's suspicious glances towards her.

What no one knew, however, was that the outcome of the Class Trial that was getting nearer and nearer by the second was one they couldn't even imagine…

* * *

" _My good friend Hina. There's something I have to tell you. I hate to do it like this, but you need to know. This is… my final wish._

" _As you know, I've been giving information to the one who's imprisoned you here. It was our first night in this strange school that the Mastermind came to see me… You see, the Mastermind took control of my family's dojo and demanded I become their tool. You might not see the importance of a dojo, but my family has watched over it for over 300 years. I couldn't let it be destroyed under my watch. So even if it meant my own life, I had to protect it. That's how I saw things…_

" _However, that was my greatest weakness. And because of that, I made the mistake of giving in to the Mastermind. And what the Mastermind wanted from me was nothing less… than murder. They were probably worried that until the first murder had happened, nothing would move forward. But what neither the Mastermind nor I expected… was the incident involving Sayaka. At that point, the plan changed. The Mastermind told me to hold off - to wait until we reached another stalemate._

" _However, as I lived here with all of you… As I lived here with Hina… my resolve began to weaken. Watching everyone fight with such despair, trying so desperately to stay alive… I saw the weakness in my own heart, the mistake of succumbing to the Mastermind. And more than anything… I cannot betray those who would call me their friend. That's how I came to feel._

" _Of course, I understand if you all hate me. All of this is because of my own weakness… I'm perfectly willing to accept whatever attack you may want to make on me. So this is my atonement for betraying you. That's what I had in mind… But unfortunately, that's not enough. This won't end with just me accepting your hatred._

" _My own situation has started having an effect on more people than just me… which is exactly what the Mastermind wanted when they revealed my betrayal._

" _My betrayal brought suspicion, disharmony… The Mastermind knew that it would eventually escalate into someone murdering someone else._

" _Of course, I'm still responsible for that, as well. I have an obligation to get this situation under control. And to fulfill that obligation, I've decided to do as the Mastermind has commanded. I will do as I was told, and commit murder. But I've decided… The one I'm going to kill is… myself._

" _If the Mastermind demands that I kill someone, then that someone will be me. Then my dojo will be safe, and above all else, none of you will have to kill anyone. When I die, the source of conflict among you all will die with me. For that, I'm willing to give up my life._

" _If it can save you, then sacrificing my own life could have no greater meaning. Whatever you think of me, please know that you all are my most treasured friends… I've never had people like you in my life…_

" _Finally… Hina, I want to apologize to you especially. The reason I didn't tell you any of this is because I knew you would try to stop me. I'm really, truly sorry. But please don't be sad. If I can thwart the Mastermind's plans, if I can keep you from killing each other… that's enough for me._

" _This is the path that I have chosen. This is the only way I have left to distinguish myself. And you can use this note to bring the Class Trial to a quick end. I'm sorry to ask you to do something so unpleasant, but I have to leave the rest to you. Please talk to Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro on my behalf. I can't tell anyone about my plan while I'm alive, but I wanted you to understand why I'm doing this. In the end, though, I hope to show myself through actions and not words. Hopefully, then they'll see…_

" _I never saw you as my enemy. You were only ever my friend, who I wanted to help as much as possible… Hina… whatever it takes, survive. Survive along with everyone else. No matter what… just survive."_

The entire group was left in tears as Monokuma read the last of Sakura's poignant suicide note. Sayaka and Chihiro seemed destroyed. Leon and Mondo were clenching their fists in anger. Hifumi and Taka looked down to the floor, trying to hide their teary eyes. Celeste looked away, but the way her body shook betrayed her sadness. Mukuro's eyes darkened as she held on to her girlfriend's hand tightly.

And lastly, Sakura stared at her best friend, the girl she had spent so many life-changing moments with, one of the few lights in her now past life. Hina's cries continuously broke her heart, the sound of despair in them threatening to make even her break down.

And then there was that laugh. That one crazy laugh. It reminded everyone in the Afterlife Theater that the real threat was still the same. It had always been the same.

"Puhuhu… Now then, the next victim has been decided!"

The Ultimate Martial Artist's blood ran cold at the sound of the bear's words. But then, a voice of reason echoed inside the projection room, and it filled everyone with hope.

_His_ voice.

"What do you mean, next victim?! Nobody here blames anyone!" Makoto exclaimed at the bear, who seemed surprised. "First of all, you're in the wrong for tricking Hina with that fake suicide note! And plus… Sakura's death wasn't a waste! Because she made us remember… We're not enemies that hate each other… we're friends, who need to work together!"

"I don't blame her! I CAN'T blame her!" the Ultimate Clairvoyant said, pointing accusingly at Monokuma. "And nobody can blame Hina, either!"

"Buhwah?!

"Whether or not there was a spy never really mattered. Because the one we need to destroy…" the Luckster took a deep breath before passionately shouting, "is you! Nobody else!"

Their friend's hopeful voice brought a smile back on everyone's faces as they could finally look at the screen again and smirk at Monokuma's frustrated expression.

"What the heck?! That's not how this is supposed to go! But anyway, are you sure about that? This Killing Game is a competition between all of _you_ , remember?" the bear said, trying to undermine the students' spirit. "Your enemy… is each other."

"He's absolutely right about that."

Nearly all nine pairs of eyes darkened when Byakuya voiced his agreement with the Mastermind's puppet.

"Ahh, lovely Byakuya! You understand, don't you?!" Monokuma asked, feeling relieved and confident again.

"This is a life-or-death elimination match. The only way to survive… is to win. There can be no doubt that those are the rules of the game." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny looked away as if the sight of their captor disgusted him. "Which is why… I am bowing out of the game."

"Huh…?"

"Sakura and Hina were both willing to sacrifice their own lives to deny the reality of the game. Thanks to them, it would appear the others have cast aside their dear for this game." Byakuya explained, the confident look back in his eyes. "There's no point in participating in a game which has lost that excitement. Which is why I will no longer be participating in it."

"W-What did he say?!" Leon wondered, staring at the screen with widening eyes while the others gaped in surprise. "He… He won't participate anymore…! YEAAAAAAH!"

Relieved smiles appeared throughout the room as they understood the meaning of Byakuya's words and what it meant for the status of the Killing Game.

"Thank goodness…" Chihiro softly said, sighing in relief. "With Byakuya now on their side, they should all be able to unite to defeat Junko!"

_So Byakuya decided to stop seeking victory the way Monokuma intended… That is good._ Sakura thought, preferring to let the others do the talking for her.

"Wh-What's going on here!?" Monokuma exclaimed, the bear's usually confident grin showing signs of weakening.

"Now I have only one thing to look forward to. And that is to heap the harshest possible punishment onto the one who thinks they can control me!" the Togami heir proclaimed with determination.

"B-Byakuya! Does this mean…?"

"Don't misunderstand. I haven't been moved by some thoughtless sentimentalism if that's what you're thinking." the boy told Makoto, a finger against his glasses and his eyes neutral.

"Wherever Master goes, I go! And if the Mastermind turns out to be a guy, maybe I can catch on fire!" Genocide Jack added, looking over the moon.

"E-Everyone…!"

"So now they've reached unity…" Taka whispered with happy tears in his eyes. He took Mondo's hands with his and cried, "T-This is the best day of my existence! Seeing the hope of order being restored soon… Such happiness!"

The Ultimate Moral Compass' hopeful tears were shared by his boyfriend as they exchanged a soft kiss, making everyone smile at the scene. Quickly after, Leon and Sayaka shared a kiss of their own, making their neighbors, Mukuro and Celeste roll their eyes kindly.

"I believe you've succeeded, Sakura." the soldier told her former sparring partner, the suspicion she had carried in her eyes throughout the whole trial replaced by relief. "Your sacrifice made them all realize… Even if the price was high, this was masterfully done. On everyone's behalf, you have my eternal thankfulness."

The eight students began to clap and cheer for their friend, making her show an embarrassed blush they had never seen before. The only thing stopping them was Kyoko's voice through the screen.

"Well? Now can you say that Sakura's death had no meaning?" the Ultimate Detective asked Monokuma, an amused smile on her lips.

"Hmph. How boring. But nothing good can come of this." the bear said, sounding like a sore loser. "I'm still gonna be the one having the fun time!"

"The fun… time?" Hiro echoed worriedly.

"Anyway, let's forget about that good-for-nothing backstabber and get back on track!" Monokuma ordered, referring to Byakuya. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Punishment time!"

"H-Hey, hold on a fucking minute!" Mondo immediately yelled. "Mukuro told us there wasn't an execution in case of a suicide!"

"…I think I know what Junko has in mind." the soldier said, looking extremely serious. "She won't execute a student. She won't execute a 'person' for that matter… Damn it, I should have known she'd find it…" suddenly, she stood up, telling everyone, "It won't be bloody, but the next execution will be shocking, I'm sure of it. Junko's going to execute someone innocent… in an attempt to take away their hope… I… would close my eyes while it's happening if I were you… e-especially Chihiro…"

"H-Huh…?" the petite programmer looked up and noticed Mukuro's pained look. "W-Why, Mukuro…?"

"O-Oh no, don't tell me…?" Taka said his smile from before turning sad. Mukuro could only nod. "I-It's alright, Chihiro… M-Mondo and I are here to support you… E-Everyone is here to support you…"

"Wait, but… Sakura was technically the killer, right? And she's dead!" the serial killer exclaimed maniacally, the word 'dead' in her mouth still sounding terrifying.

"Y-You're not gonna…!" Makoto began, doubts making him pause before he could finish.

"I-Is it me…?" Hina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, even if her eyes filled with terror.

"Oh heavens, no!" Monokuma denied. "Just cuz the blackened is dead doesn't mean I can sub in whatever ol' student I want! Didn't I tell you!? I'm very particular about the 'Bear-Times-One' rule! But I spent so much time preparing my special punishment, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste! So, for my special punishment… I've prepared a special guest!" he announced.

"A special guest…?" the Ultimate Lucky Student muttered, as did the few students in the Afterlife Theater who had not yet understood what was going to happen.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

Sakura chose to close her eyes out of respect. Witnessing Monokuma's needless violence was not something she wanted to do anymore, even now what she had crossed the doors of death. Instead, the Ultimate Martial Artist preferred to recall her moments shared with Hina, and there were many of them.

Aoi Asahina had changed Sakura Ogami more than anyone had ever done or ever would do. The girl wished she could tell her friend how much she meant to her, and how much her friendship had changed her life and how it was now making her smile in death. She had hope for everyone, of course, but Hina held a dear spot in her heart.

_I know you'll live, Hina because you're too stubborn and resilient to die now. And I know you'll be there when hope will rebuild the world, and even if I am not alive anymore, my thoughts shall always be with you, and I will be praying for you at all times._

_Hina, I hope life grants you love and happiness, because you deserve them more than anyone in the world. I'll never forget you, my dearest friend…_

And when Sakura's prayers left the Afterlife to give her friend the strength needed to pursue her hope, this marked the moment the tide turned. Honor had paved the way towards a victory where hope had overcome despair. It was a small victory, but they would take it.

When everything was despair, a flash of hope, no matter how small or brief it was, could not be overlooked.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to reread Sakura's suicide note... Well, it was not fun, not gonna lie. Honestly, there were so many other scenes I wanted to write in this chapter, but it would have been way too long, honestly... Anyway, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is technically the last one, even if there will be an epilogue after that. Until then, please leave a comment and I hope you have a nice day, everyone! :)


	10. Eternal Hope, Eternal Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the bond between two sisters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter of this Afterlife fic. It covers Chapters 5 and 6 of the game. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Ten:_ _Eternal Hope, Eternal Despair_ **

The three friends relaxed on the couch; Leon had his legs on the table and his hands behind his head, Mukuro was sitting much more correctly, fiddling with a strand of her short hair, and Sayaka was in-between them, holding the baseball player's left hand with her right and the soldier's right hand with her left.

Together, they watched old series that had aired on Earth before the Tragedy. A romance story with a sweet ending, and more importantly, no violence. The Ultimate Pop Sensation had insisted they didn't watch anything that involved murder, crime, or blood while their friends were living hell in the Killing Game.

Suddenly, it went on commercial break - which by itself showed that this was a series past. Nowadays, every TV channel aired the Killing Game almost 24/7, though they rarely watched it this way, given the Afterlife Theater provided them with a much more detailed and free perspective of what was going on.

"Well, gotta wait for a few minutes, I guess," Leon said with a shrug before standing up. "I'll go get myself a coke. Want anything, babe, Mukuro?"

"I wouldn't mind one, too, please." the soldier told him politely.

"Could you get me a glass of orange juice, Leon?" Sayaka sweetly requested. "Pretty please?"

The Ultimate Baseball Star nodded, and with a smile, told them, "Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks." the two girls told him as the boy left for the kitchen.

Different ads played on the TV screen, none of them really catching their attention. The Tragedy had changed the face of the world and mindsets, but people still didn't care about ads; nothing new. Instead, the two deceased Ultimates cuddled, feeling each other's warmth make them feel better.

"I love you so much, Mukuro…" Sayaka whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "You and Leon… I'm so glad to have you always so close…"

Mukuro smiled and started playing with the Ultimate Pop Sensation's blue hair and caressing her soft skin. She replied with a kiss of her own on the pop star's lips, making her giggle.

"Love you too, Sayaka. You brought me so much… I'll forever be lucky to have you, truly." the soldier said, then added, "You know, you're the one who made me realize I was into girls, too… Learned more about myself in death than in life, isn't that ironic?"

There was some bitterness in the Ultimate Soldier's voice, though it was still mostly joyful. In a way, this summed up Mukuro's personality well: cheerfully smiling most often, although still somewhat bound up with her past life and everything it came with. But both girls were fine with that: it was who she was.

"I guess…" Sayaka told her, failing to come up with anything else. "Hey, can we check on Makoto and the others while the ads roll? You know… to be sure nothing's happened?"

 _The Killing Game… Almost forget it exists when I'm with Sayaka…_ With a sigh, which she kept discreet, and a moment of hesitation, the soldier nodded. "Go ahead. I'm sure they're okay, though. Well, as okay as they can be, at least."

"Okay…" taking the remote and fiddling with it, the Ultimate Pop Sensation linked it to the Afterlife Theater. As always, she selected Makoto's perspective. It took a moment to load before they could finally see the footage on the screen, in more detail than Junko's cameras could. "There it is! Looks like they're in the greenhouse, fourth floor."

"Yeah." _What are they doing there, though…?_ The soldier wondered before something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. "Wait, what's that on the floor there?"

"Huh? Whatcha talking about, Mukuro?" Sayaka asked her unsurely, leaning closer to have a better look at the screen. "I don't see anything strange… apart from Genocide Jack, that is."

"Look behind her. Jack, I mean." _Is that white cloth? And the color I'm faintly seeing on it… blood? Don't tell me…_ Mukuro stayed calm, not wanting to make her girlfriend panic, though her mind didn't wait to play potential scenarios.

"W-Wait, that's…!" the blue-haired girl's eyes widened when the serial killer took a step on her left, revealing a human figure whose face was hidden with a mask, stabbed in their midsection. "W-What the heck?! W-Who's that?! And why do they have a mask on?! That's the person who attacked Makoto in the secret room!"

 _Shit, so it's a dead body…_ Mukuro's eyes quickly analyzed the scene, and more particularly, the students accounted for in the greenhouse. _Makoto, Byakuya, Hiro, Hina, and Genocide Jack… W-Wait… that means…?_

"Kyeeehahaha! I told ya, there's a corpse hangin' out here!" the Ultimate Murderous Fiend cackled maniacally while the rest of the group looked stunned.

"Are they really… dead?" Hina muttered, silencing a gasp with her hand. "Is this really a dead body…?"

"You need to begin looking around right away. However…" the Ultimate Affluent Progeny paused, warning his classmates with an insistent voice. "Be ever so careful. There's no telling what you might find."

Makoto and Hiro remained silent, the fortune-teller too surprised to say anything and the Luckster deep in thought. Mukuro wished he would get closer to the body so she could have a look at it, but he was only looking at it from a distance for now.

Suddenly, the Ultimate Soldier felt her girlfriend cuddle a little closer to her, and Sayaka intertwined her fingers with Mukuro.

"Hey, I'm back with the drinks, girls!" Leon said, carrying a little tray with three glasses, two bottles of coke and orange juice, and a few sweets. "Ah, you've put on Makoto and the others? What they up to-"

The rest of the sentence died in the ballplayer's mouth as the tray fell to the floor, shattering the glasses and glass bottles into hundreds of pieces and leaving a brown and orange stain on the floor.

"S-Shit!" Leon cursed, though it was unknown whether it was for dropping the tray or noticing the dead body. "W-Who's that?!"

"They haven't identified them yet." the short-haired girl informed him, not taking her eyes off of the screen. She sighed before hypothesizing, "They're short one person, so at first glance and from afar, it could be Kyoko, who's not with them now. But I don't think it can be the person who attacked Makoto when he went to the secret room on the second floor. That was Junko, and she's well-hidden within Hope's Peak, so she couldn't have been stabbed in the middle of the greenhouse like this. I'm waiting for Makoto to move closer so we can see the body better."

"T-Talk about unexpected…" the boy muttered and got back on the couch. "I'll clean this up later."

"Sure." _If it's not Kyoko… then who? We were fifteen players plus Junko hidden in the Monokuma room and the Headmaster's skeleton… And that mask means Junko was involved, right…? C'mon, Makoto, go analyze that damn body!_

As if he'd heard her, the Ultimate Lucky Student got closer and stood a few feet from the corpse, finally giving the three deceased students a better view of it. At first glance, though, nothing came to Mukuro's mind.

"Their heart isn't beating, they're not breathing, all signs of life have come to a complete stop…" Byakuya listed, standing over the mysterious body with a pensive look in his now less hostile eyes. "Thanks to the knife that's been driven into their stomach, their clothes are stained a bright red. It appears the bleeding has stopped, but the blood that's there is still wet. Be careful you don't touch it and get some on you…"

 _So they've been stabbed recently…_ The soldier deduced, keeping a stoic mask on. _But that doesn't tell me whose body that is…_

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? Who is it?!" Hiro asked, his skin turning blue from fear. "Their face and body are all hidden, so I don't have a clue…"

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl, at least…" Hina suggested, though her face betrayed her hesitation.

 _I think so too…_ Mukuro thought in agreement with the swimmer. _That's a girl frame, and for some reason, I feel like I've already seen it before…_ She tapped her foot against the floor, trying to remember. _Nothing… but I have this feeling it's someone I know…_

"Huh? How can you tell?" the clairvoyant asked, baffled.

Carefully, the Ultimate Swimming Pro explained, "Well… I think I see the outline of her chest. And just the general shape of the body… Yeah, the more I look, the more I'm sure it's a girl."

"Beats me…" Leon said, unable to come up with who it was. "Got an idea, babe, Mukuro?"

"N-No…" Sayaka uttered. "Not at a-all…"

The Ultimate Soldier shook her head, about to tell him that she had no idea. But then, one particular detail got her attention.

"Wait, her hands…" _That's… red nail polish…_ "Why's that so familiar…?"

"Huh? You mean the color of her nails?" the baseball player wondered, looking at Mukuro with curious eyes. "Come to think of it, doesn't your sister paint her nails red?"

"Y-Yeah, she does…" _But it's not Junko… s-so then…_ "W-Wait…"

Every muscle in the former Fenrir member's body froze when her eyes widened in realization. Both her girlfriend and her girlfriend's boyfriend didn't miss it.

"You alright, Mukuro? You seem… shaken up…" Leon asked as Sayaka looked at the soldier with worry in her eyes. "Got something in mind? Other than… this."

 _R-Red nails…_ Tears formed under Mukuro's eyes before she could even hold them back. "T-That body… I-It's…" _N-No…_ "It's… _mine_ …"

"W-What?!" they both yelled as the black-haired girl said that. "S-Say what?!"

"T-This corpse… i-it's gotta be mine…" _B-But… why…? W-Why would you do that, Junko…? T-To you own sister…_ "M-My impersonation of Junko had me paint my nails red… T-There's no doubt about it…"

"M-Mukuro…" with her own tears, Sayaka took her girlfriend's hands with hers. "I'm so, so sorry… You don't deserve all the shit your sister puts you through…"

"Yeah, definitely not…" the redhead agreed, looking very sorry. "Why'd she do this, anyway?! What's her deal?!"

Mukuro sniffled, trying to repress the tears. "P-Probably to frame s-someone and execute t-them wrongfully… K-Kyoko, probably…" _S-She's been a pain in J-Junko's ass, so she p-probably wants to deal with her…_

"Fuck, that's horrible! Doesn't she have any limits?!" Leon asked; his emotions a total mess. "What shit would she pull to get her damn despair?!"

"S-She has no limits, L-Leon… Despair i-is her way of life…" _And I hate it. I fucking hate it. Despair corrupted my sister, goddamnit!_ "She… S-She'd do anything to get it… anything."

"Kyeeehahaha! Okay then!" a crazy laugh brought their attention back to the screen. "Let's just tear the mask clean off!"

"Wait, don't-!"

"H-Huh? What's happenin'?!" the ballplayer shouted in surprise as Genocide Jack's hand shot out towards the mask on the corpse.

*KABOOOOOOOOM*

A deafening sound and a blinding light threatened to make the trio lose two of their senses. An explosion roared through the greenhouse, and their gasps of surprise were rendered silent by just how loud the sound was.

After that, everything went black, both on the screen and in Mukuro's mind. Her body had _exploded_.

Her sister had _blown up_ her body.

A million spears piercing her couldn't have hurt more than having to witness this.

_W-Why…? W-Wasn't killing me enough…? D-Did you… Did you have to mess with my fucking corpse, Junko…? Did you have to turn it into a goddamn piece of burned skin?!_

*BANG*

Mukuro punched the table in front of her, leaving it cracked. She felt the need to do it again and was barely able to restrain herself. Even hitting something wasn't able to make her feel any form of liberation.

That's when she felt something, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Her girlfriend's love.

"M-Mukuro… I-I promised… I'd always be here for you…" she whispered softly into her ear. "T-That when it'd be hard, I'd do my best to help you… B-Because I love you… a-and I never want to see you sad… A-And I'm not going to betray the promise I made to the girl I love…"

"S-Sayaka…" _S-Sayaka…_

"I'll be your shoulder to cry against, and I swear I'll never make you feel lonely or in despair… S-So let it out, Mukuro. I'll be here until you feel better, and even beyond that… A-And don't be ashamed to crying… w-we'll cry together if you want…"

They stared at each other with their eyes filled with tears before they broke down in each other's arms, crying uncontrollably on the couch until their eyes hurt. Leon looked at them with immeasurable sadness, too, shedding his own tear, as the only sound in the room was that of the surviving students discussing something no one had the heart to listen to.

No bond is unbreakable in the face of despair, even those of blood, especially so when your sister is Junko Enoshima…

* * *

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I know this is all my fault…"

"Kyoko…?"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

Mukuro sat alone in the middle of the Afterlife Theater. Her friends were in another projection room after she had insisted she watched this on her own. There had been many questions, but the Ultimate Soldier had told them she needed to do this alone, for her sake.

The truth was, the girl had smelled the trap coming from a mile away. A perfect way for the Ultimate Fashionista to remove the one that bothered her to no end, the right excuse to eliminate someone without bending the rules. And what if you needed to booby-trap her sister's body to do so? Despair had no price, after all.

What the soldier had not expected, however, was that Junko's plans would not go as smoothly as expected. To say it had been a failure would not be an understatement: the Ultimate Detective had avoided the trap laid out for her expertly. Kyoko had not wavered once, even in the face of her classmates' doubts. Most likely, she knew even more than she let on.

But something got Mukuro angry. _Really_ angry.

Kyoko's lie.

The arrogance in the detective's voice when she had had the nerve to utter such a foul and evil lie, the Ultimate Soldier couldn't believe it. It had been said so neutrally, so naturally, but it was a lie that would have a price, and this price was their hope.

Sure, Kyoko looked guilty and self-conscious after the verdict was reached, but it didn't change anything in Mukuro's mind. The Ultimate Detective had been arrogant enough to believe she'd be the one to figure everything out. Sure, maybe she could have, but what of it?

What came when you realized that you had been stolen two years of your memories? What came when you realized that your best friends murdered each other? What came when you realized that they did so to escape a hellhole that was nothing more than the tree hiding the forest?

What would she make of her answers if she didn't have anyone to make her accept them?

Mukuro knew.

She'd fall to despair. She was about to hand Junko her victory on a silver platter. Every death that had come, they'd have been useless. The efforts they had made to stick together as a group; ruined. The strength they had gained going through these Class Trials and seeing their classmates die; lost.

They would lose their hope just because Kyoko Kirigiri had not been able to realize that her answers would mean nothing without _him_. The amnesiac detective believed that the truth would bring them hope, and Mukuro could understand why. It made sense, after all.

But since the very beginning, this assumption had been wrong. And the soldier knew that, soon enough, the one she had battled for Makoto's heart back then would realize that. And the wake-up call would be terrible.

_A single lie… is going to kill Makoto. Junko's about to execute Makoto for something he didn't do, and Kyoko gave her the right to do it. They've lost now, no doubt about it. And that means I've failed. I wanted to be the leader of everyone here, supporting the others until they finally defeated Junko. But the more the others came here, the more I realized I was hiding the truth from myself: Junko won't lose. I couldn't lead the others to support our friends enough that they would pull through._

Mukuro stood up, all the determination in her eyes disappearing as she headed out of the room. She didn't want to see it happening. More precisely, she couldn't.

_I thought I could be reborn here, thanks to my knowledge of despair. But I realize that Junko was always a step ahead of me… ahead of Kyoko. I bet she's gonna have fun seeing Makoto die now._

The soldier threw the door open and walked on her way home. She wasn't used to it, but she'd find consolation inside the bottle tonight. Realizing that her hopes of being someone else had been a waste of time because she'd never been born with what made Junko a genius.

"You're going to give up now, Mukuro? Give in to despair again? Let it consume you in death as it did in life? Are you going to be so _pathetic_?"

Mukuro didn't listen and instead continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Mukuro." they insisted, voice going up a level. The soldier stopped again. "Do you think they've given up? Do you think they've accepted that their murderer is going to win? That the Tragedy will never end? That their friend is going to be burned alive, poisoned to death, eaten by sharks, or whatever Junko's planned to do to him as revenge?"

_Why would they…? I know Junko better than anyone, and I know she isn't going to give them any hope now! As soon as Makoto is out of the picture, it's all over!_

"Do you want to know what they're doing right now, Mukuro? Do you want to know how they're still embracing the values of Hope's Peak Academy, even from here?" the soldier felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. "They believe, Mukuro. They know that as long as there's hope, there's a chance. You know, when your sister put me inside that spaceship, I reflected on my life. I realized I had made my fair share of mistakes, maybe even more than my fair share. But I've kept hope. Hope for my daughter, of course, but also hope for everything. The second I died, and ever since that moment, I've kept on believing, even when everything seemed impossible." Mukuro noticed Jin's eyes fill with determination. "What I want you to understand, Mukuro is that there's a chance. You've changed too much, made too many sacrifices, to stop now. You used to hate Kyoko's guts, but you've moved on. Now, you can be the leader they need and continue to believe in your friends who had the chance of making it through that insane game."

_I… I can be the leader they need…? M-Me…?_

"Go on, Mukuro. Go witness what happens when you believe." the former Headmaster showed her a small smile. "I promise it'll be worth it."

After a couple of seconds, Mukuro nodded, leaving the Headmaster to walk past her and outside the building. The soldier took a step forward, then another, faster. Soon enough, the girl ran in the hallway and towards the door, a new determination entering her eyes.

_That's right… As long as the others have not given up, then I can't either! They believe Makoto will be alright, and I choose to trust them! If I want to lead them anywhere… I have to let them guide me first!_

Throwing the door open with style, the Ultimate Soldier found herself not inside an empty room but in a projection room filled with her friends. But what caught her attention was just how focused they all were, staring at the projection screen with a shine in their eyes that she could only smile upon seeing.

And as the Ultimate Lucky Student began to sweat on that conveyor belt, Mukuro would have wanted to tell him he'd be alright. The sound of the compactor made itself louder and louder as the Luckster got closer and closer. But before long, the deceased students were cheering. They cheered his name, giving him some support he wouldn't even hear or feel, but that was there.

Soon enough, Mukuro joined them, smiling as she realized that Makoto would think back to this as a real scare, but also as the moment Junko had miscalculated and given them a chance. And when the monitor stopped showing Monokuma's face in favor of Alter Ego's, the Ultimate Soldier could hear Jin's words echo in her mind.

" _Go on, Mukuro. Go witness what happens when you believe. I promise it'll be worth it."_

That fall would probably leave Makoto quite shaken up, but this failed execution left the deceased students absolutely overjoyed. They all surrounded Chihiro before giving her an ovation, throwing the petite programmer in the air before safely catching her, and repeating the process. The mood was as cheerful as it had ever been in the Afterlife since the start of the Killing Game, and it put a well-needed spring in Mukuro's step.

And as she joined her friends in their celebration, the soldier was able to finally put behind her the Class Trial meant to solve the mystery of her death, leaving her only with thoughts for her former rival.

_Hopefully, you'll realize now, Kyoko… That you can only battle despair with hope… and that Makoto'll be the one to turn your talent into your hope… One that the six of you can share…_

* * *

When Junko opened her eyes, she felt that there was still some despair around. She sighed in relief, glad that her death had not been the last time she would feel this feeling she considered the best there was. Still, the girl was slightly disappointed when she noticed that everything looked so hopeful, but she also knew she couldn't have expected the land of the dead to be despairing.

 _Well, life was fun while it lasted. Honestly can't believe I got outsmarted by the luck boy and his pretty detective friend, but alright. At least I got some sweet despair out of it, so that's good._ Junko thought, taking a random path. _And it's not like it's all over, far from it! I still have my worshippers all around the Earth, the kids in Towa City, Kamakura, Class 77-B, that housekeeping woman from the Future Foundation… Despair's still got a ways to go before it disappears!_

The Ultimate Fashionista met a couple of people on her way to wherever this path would lead her, but she ignored them as much as they ignored her. Chances were, their deaths had been caused by her, but even more likely, they didn't even know that. There were also some buildings and houses, which Junko paid no mind to, knowing they were, as well as the people living in them, unimportant.

 _I'd be lying if I said there are not some people I'm interested in seeing again…_ One very particular face flashed through her mind, making her grin. _Ah, how evil could I be… I did some disgusting things for the sake of despair… My one real goal was to get the luck boy to fall into despair, but losing to him wasn't so bad either; not gonna lie. Makes me wonder what he and his friends will do next… Pursue their missing memories, perhaps?_

At one point, the blonde reached the end of the path and realized there was nothing ahead. Or at least, nothing Junko could see, so she stopped. Before she could turn around and try another way that would maybe lead her somewhere this time, she was interrupted by one very familiar voice.

"It's been a long time, Junko. Certainly didn't expect you to join me in the skies so soon after you sent me there if I'm being honest with you."

"Oh, what a pleasure!" the girl said, turning around with a sweet smile on her lips. "I missed you, Headmaster! I'm glad you enjoyed the trip to space! There won't be many of those, so you should consider yourself lucky! But what have you been up to since we last saw each other? I've personally been running a Killing Game, which has killed ten Ultimate students! Pretty cool, huh? Bet you can't say that, can you?"

Jin smiled in return, telling her with a sigh, "Unfortunately not. I've spent most of my time here reuniting with people. Your classmates, for the majority of them." his expression became scolding very quickly. "I take it you're proud of yourself, Junko?"

"Very!" _He's mad… he doesn't want to show it, but the man would step on my body if he could!_ Adopting her regal persona even if she didn't have the crown on her anymore, Junko added, "We couldn't get your peasant of a daughter to die or fall to despair, which is very unfortunate, but the end result was very much satisfying! Our death was the icing on the cake!"

A mocking look entered the former Headmaster's eyes as he taunted, "Yes, I do remember how Kyoko and Makoto outsmarted you. Quite a pleasant memory, actually. It did make me feel better after some rough times."

"Hey, good for you!" the fashionista told him, genuinely, too! "We've been doing our own things, and if you're satisfied with the two-thirds of your beloved Class 78th being dead, then who am I to judge, right? And given the world they'll soon be in, that number could increase sooner than you think!"

"They'll be just fine, don't worry about them." the man argued, his expression now hiding any emotion. "My instinct tells me that you're not done yet with the world of the living, but they'll pull through. They've got some nice friends supporting them from here, so I'm not worried."

 _So the others have been supporting them, is that it? Interesting…_ "Cool for them! They might need all the support they can get, y'know? Though I'm not sure being supported by a bunch of losers will do them any good. Let's be honest, Headmaster: the only reason I'm here is because your girl's gifted and that I could very well nickname the luck boy 'hope boy,' and it would fit him just as much. The others, dead or alive, had nothing to do with it."

"Who knows?" Jin said with a shrug. "Well, I won't waste my time chatting with you for too long, so if you'll excuse me." the man resumed walking and walked past the girl. "Ah, yes. One last thing you might want to know… they've become better in death than they ever were in life, so you might want to put your so-called success into perspective. Goodbye."

"Yeah, goodbye." _So they've changed, huh? Guess seeing despair changed them. I actually kinda expected this to happen, but I don't really care. I mean, I'll always be able to rub their pitiable ends in their faces when I need some despair!_ Giggling in amusement, Junko resumed her walk, trying to find a place of interest.

* * *

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Muku?"

Each time Mukuro blinked, she could see her past life quickly flashing through her mind. There had been a few good moments, both on the battlefield and at Hope's Peak. But most of the soldier's time back then had been dedicated to despair, and in a way, to worshipping her own sister. It was strange because she had never felt this crazy addiction to the thing Junko had. Seeing people suffer cruel fates and being tortured had always left her mostly indifferent - partly thanks to her experience as a soldier.

The Ultimate Soldier was considered the second "Despair Sister," but this was a title she would have done without, and not only because it would shame her name forever. Mukuro couldn't have cared less about what people thought of her, save her friends. When Sayaka complimented her, it made the girl feel over the moon. The words of someone she had never met wouldn't matter to her, ever.

No, the reason Mukuro would have liked not to be called that was that she didn't consider herself a fighter of despair. At least, not anymore. The soldier had fought for her sister, not anyone or anything else. Had her sister's obsession been with hope, it wouldn't have changed a thing, and she would have helped her the same way.

Despair and hope be damned, she had helped her sister out of love. Junko was her only family, the only reference she had to guide her, so even if she couldn't understand the feelings the Ultimate Fashionista had for despair, the blonde was an inspiration for her. Now, Mukuro laughed at the thought, knowing she had her own family of friends who loved her for who she was and not who she had been. Junko didn't have any influence on her anymore. The soldier had not forgotten, of course, but she had moved on.

So when her sister stood in front of her, it left Mukuro with a second to think. Her emotions were conflicted, of course. The first of them was anger. The girl felt so much anger she could feel the steam come out of her ears. But there was also regret, melancholy, frustration, even a bit of nostalgia.

"Tell me why Junko. Just… Just tell me why." _I need to know…_

"Do I need a reason?" the deceased fashionista asked, smiling. "It just seemed fun, you know? Imagine the despair of seeing you feel so betrayed, so hurt… It was priceless." _Priceless indeed…_

"I see. So that's what I always was to you, then. A source of despair like any other; someone you'd dispose of at one point just to reach a new high, am I wrong?" the soldier shot her back, her expression not revealing her hand. "You're crazy, Junko. Completely mad." _But I guess you always were…_

"Hey, don't gimme the cold shoulder! You used to love the idea of me feeling the despair of killing you!" Junko reminded her, raising her voice a bit. "C'mon, you should have expected it!" _I always thought you could read between the lines…_

"But I didn't expect you to actually do it, dammit! I'm your fucking sister, Junko!" Mukuro yelled angrily. "Your own flesh and blood! The only family you had!" _I never thought my life would one day mean so little to you that you would end it like that…_

"Hmph. You've changed, Muku. You used to be my little pawn, obeying me without complaint…" the Ultimate Fashionista reminisced, her eyes showing a betrayed look. "I know you never cared about despair, but you were obedient and loyal. Seems things have changed." _You're nothing like the girl I last saw…_

"They have. Things have happened, Junko. I've moved on from your influence forever. You lost your servant the second you decided I wasn't needed." the black-haired girl told her. "The Mukuro you've known isn't coming back, Junko. You left her to die in Hope's Peak Academy, and that's where she'll be forever." _I am… a new me. Reborn and guided by my experience…_

"Good for you. You're probably faring better now, am I wrong?" _I never brought you real happiness, Mukuro. And I know that._

"Better than ever before. I've learned from the past, and I've never felt better in my shoes. I found someone who cares about me and understands me. Someone… I can cry with, laugh with, smile with…" the soldier paused, smiling fondly. "I found someone whomade me feel so many new emotions already… Every time I wake up, I look forward to seeing _her_ , sharing new memories with _her_ … and with everyone else, too…" _Sayaka… Everybody…_

"Muku?" _What's she going on about…?_

"You never made me feel that, Junko. Sure, I was happy for you, but never for myself. Whenever we killed an innocent, tortured them, made them feel so much despair… you smiled, and I was glad you did. I'm your older sister, Junko, and a smile on your face will always mean the world to me." the short-haired girl told the blonde, staring intensely inside her blue eyes. "As a sibling, seeing my little sister smile, whatever was needed… it was all that mattered. I did some horrible things, but I always did them for you because I knew it made you smile. I only ever wanted you to be happy! I didn't want that damned Tragedy, Junko! I only ever hoped we could both be happy together, and that… and that maybe you could be grateful to me! I committed atrocities for your sake, Junko; couldn't you at least be fucking grateful?! How little did I mean to you that you couldn't even thank me once?! Every time you told me something kind, you were just manipulating me! You know what, Junko, you're a bitch! I did everything you ever wanted, and I'll be remembered as a terrorist now, and I'm sure you never even thought of apologizing to me!"

Feeling her anger overcome the rest of her emotions, Mukuro snapped and grabbed her sister by the collar, choking her.

"Maybe you're a goddamn genius, Junko, but I never cared about that! All I ever wanted was a loving sibling! Give me hope or despair, I don't care; all I ever wanted was for my only family to be happy! I did my best… I did everything you've asked me… I never complained, never betrayed you…" she tossed her sister to the floor, allowing Junko to take a well-needed breath as she barely kept her balance. Mukuro began to cry, unable to control the mixed feelings she was getting. "J-Just… I wanted you're a-approval… I-I just wanted my sister's love! To… T-To know I was worth something! B-But… I guess I never was worth anything to you, Junko… I was a total stranger to you…"

The Ultimate Soldier broke down and fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably in front of her sister, who could only stare at her and observe how mentally weak her actions had made her twin. Things were better for her now that she had found friends, but it wouldn't ever be the same as before.

The Ultimate Fashionista began to shake as her sister let out her despair for her to see. The same pleasant feeling she'd felt when she had decided to pierce her with all these spears came back, making Junko smile crazily. Her sister's desperate sobs matched the beating of the blonde's heart until she just couldn't hold her laughter for any longer and began cackling madly.

It lasted for a good minute, perhaps a little bit more. Junko stopped when she felt her body ache, and she was forced to catch her breath.

And then, she realized something. Upon looking at her crying twin in front of her, Junko realized it didn't procure her any despair anymore. Instead, she just pitied the soldier, who looked absolutely miserable.

 _M-Muku…_ A frown appeared on the Ultimate Analytical Prowess's face as she took a step towards Mukuro and looked at her worriedly. _I've never seen her like this… I expected her to be angry, to be frustrated, maybe even to hate me… But I didn't expect her to tell me she only wanted me to be happy… N-Now that I think about it, it's true that she was always there for me… she could have made many friends before the Tragedy, but she didn't because of me…_

_Why… Why do I feel guilty about it…? I've never felt guilty about any of my actions before… I never felt guilty when I killed Yasuke… or when I killed Chiaki… or when I put my classmates in the Killing Game… s-so… why?_

"M-Muku… M-Mukuro, stand up." the fashionista ordered, taking the soldier's hand and dragging her until she was standing still. "Look at me in the eyes."

The soldier just couldn't. She was feeling terrible shame. Mukuro was feeling doubts.

" _Shame shall never take away your honor if you do not let it. A true fighter always has their eyes turned towards the future, even in times of doubt."_

Sakura's words of wisdom echoed in Mukuro's mind, and her eyes suddenly widened in realization. Her tears blurred her vision, but she could see her sister's smile. But not the usual crazy, despair-inducing smile.

It was a genuine smile. Mukuro's heart skipped a beat.

"I love despair, Muku. Ever since I destroyed that sandcastle I had built, back when I was friends with Yasuke… I've been craving more of it all the time. Seeing people suffer, seeing them become violent and do things they would never have done… It makes me feel better. But now I realize something… when I… when I involved you in my plans, I didn't only do it because I needed a skilled fighter with me… I think… I genuinely wanted you to witness a world of despair so you'd understand how good it feels. You're my twin, Mukuro, so it was impossible for me to think that you didn't like despair. At first, I thought you needed a higher dose of it to feel anything, but when I executed you, I realized that you didn't feel anything but betrayal… At that moment, when despair didn't make you feel any joy… it made me realize that we were different. Maybe you don't have this twisted way of loving despair, and maybe your friends are able to make you feel hope, and I can't understand it, b-but…"

Tears appeared in Junko's eyes, and she couldn't do anything to fight them.

"E-Every time I would think of the life we could have had if the world had not been so disgusting… I realize that you m-mean a lot to me, Muku… And I wish things would have been better, that I wouldn't have been so fucked up, and that we could have just been normal twins and not be here at nineteen years old after I killed you for a dose of despair…! F-Fuck, I'd take my life back if I could, Muku, but I can't! I'm sentenced to be the Mastermind of the Tragedy forever! I didn't want to be that girl! I didn't want to have to harm so many people, but I can't help it! Still, even now, I wish I didn't have this need to see Makoto and the others suffer and hurt, but it's just who I am…! I became the person I am because the world decided I wasn't worth hope… That it wasn't meant for me… B-BUT I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!"

Junko collapsed in her sister's strong arms, crying nineteen years worth of tears she had kept to herself until now, scared of sharing them with anyone. Scared that they wouldn't understand why she was that way. It was her only insecurity: her own self. She knew it was unhealthy, that she was dangerous, a monster, a horrible person… but the girl had never found the person to whom she could say that.

Every time someone meant something to her, they had to die. They had to satisfy her cravings for despair. What was supposed to be the solution to the problem soon became the problem itself.

"I love you too, Junko… You're my twin… I never could hate you…" Mukuro whispered in her ear, stroking her back. "And I understand you now, Junko… I never understood that you were suffering… I wasn't good enough as an older sister. But now… we can have a fresh start. I don't care how long it takes or how many people will have to die… but I'll get you back, I swear. I know you'll never be an Ultimate Hope, and maybe you'll always be an Ultimate Despair, but… we're sisters, Junko, we share the same blood… we share the same genes… And I'll be here to help you as long as you'll need me. And on the day you won't be dependant on despair anymore, we'll look back and realize that this was just another obstacle that was put in our way, and it'll only be a bad memory."

The soldier pulled back, allowing the two sisters to share a smile full of emotion.

"T-Thank you, sis…" _M-Muku… I'm so sorry I had to put you through this…_ "I… I don't know what else to say…"

"It's okay. Take it slow." Mukuro advised with wisdom. _I always thought that she had that urge to make people feel despair because she had a sadistic side, but I never understood that this part of herself was hurting her… and that she couldn't control it. That's why I was so angry at her when she killed me…_ "And… you have my forgiveness, Junko. The others will probably never forgive you, and I understand them. You know… when I had to kidnap Makoto, I told him that the world needed his Ultimate Hope as much as it needed your Ultimate Despair… the two of us… we're not so different." _I would never have become who I am without Makoto and Junko showing me the two sides of the coin… now I'm here, and I'm glad everyone trusts me enough to be their leader in death. I found true love with a wonderful girl, and I have hope that my sister will one day come back…_

Junko brushed her tears and regained her composure. She turned around, grinning maliciously.

"Yeah, maybe." _Despair is unpredictability… It has never held so true… But I guess… there'll be a day the Tragedy will end, even if I don't like it… Maybe I'll have found another calling by that time…_

The Ultimate Fashionista looked in the distance and saw so many memories. Junko Enoshima had been the Mastermind of Despair at the Academy of Hope, and while she wasn't among the living anymore, her existence would have lasting consequences for the years to come…

_You won't need it because you've been good enough to defeat Junko Fucking Enoshima… but good luck, Makoto. May your hope and my despair clash again before we reunite… and maybe you'll prove me wrong along the way…_

No broken bond can't be mended in the face of love, even when your name is Junko Enoshima...

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redeeming Celeste was difficult, but giving Junko even one element that could barely point towards potential redemption in the future was stupidly complicated. To tell you the truth, I wrote Mukuro's two scenes in one try, Junko's scene with Jin in two... and I must have rewritten the last scene at least five times because I just wasn't satisfied with it. Well, she's not the series' main villain for nothing, right? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Last but not least is going to be the Epilogue, taking place during... the Epilogue (who would have guessed, haha) of THH. Until then, please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a nice day! :)


	11. Touch of Lavender Among Brightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the former students of Class 78th reach their own balance between hope and despair, they finally get to witness their lifetime friends trying to achieve this same balance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here is the Epilogue of this Afterlife story, split into two scenes: one taking place during the Prologue of THH, the second during its Epilogue. It is quite a bit shorter than the other chapters, just so you know. Finally, I don't know when this turned into a psychological essay about hope and despair, but I hope you enjoy, haha.

**_Epilogue:_ _Touch of Lavender Among Brightness_ **

Jin opened his eyes only to be surprised by the powerful ray of light that hit him. It left him blind for a few seconds, and he had to blink a couple of times to have a clearer sight of where he was and what was surrounding him.

_I suppose Junko really sent me to the skies with that rocketship…_ That was his first thought as he sighed in both regret and worry. _And now I won't be able to protect my students… let's hope they can stay united and defeat Junko quickly, even if I know this is only wishful thinking. Kyoko'll be okay, I'm sure of it. She's mentally and physically strong enough to face whatever Junko will put on her way, even if there'll always be a part of me that's worried for her…_

Always composed and pensive, the Hope's Peak Headmaster began to look around in more detail to be familiar with his surroundings. Everything was still very bright, and he could not see very far yet, but he did notice a couple of people passing by and a few buildings.

Gathering his resolve, he began to stroll around, trying to find something of interest. Moreover, he was looking for a specific person he knew was here, which was enough to give him the will to search.

"I hope I don't have to search the entire Afterlife because chances are, it doesn't have limits…" the man thought aloud and sighed again, following a path that would probably lead him somewhere.

"Oh, there will be no need for that, my dear Jin."

"H-Huh?" _W-Who was that…?_

Turning around, the deceased Headmaster gasped in shock at the sight of a woman he knew very well, maybe even better than anyone. She stood there looking exactly the same as when he had last seen her, save for having aged a couple of years. But other than that, she was still the woman he had known in all of her beauty and grace.

Before he could stop himself, a rare tear of emotion fell down Jin's purple eyes. The man didn't cry often, and the few occasions on which he would allow himself to shed a tear were when something pertained to his family. When this happened, even he couldn't prevent the tears from appearing.

"Is… I-Is that you, _Ayame_ …?"

Instead of answering, the middle-aged woman took a couple of steps forward until she faced the former Headmaster. Her thumbs brushed off the man's tears, and she smiled warmly at him before pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Have I changed that much, Jin?" she asked, her smile turning into a teasing grin. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but still…"

"A-Ayame…" _So it's really her… my wife… and the mother to my little girl…_ "It's been way too long… I've missed you so much, Ayame, you don't even know…"

The purple-haired man wrapped his arms around his wife's figure, holding her close for the first time in years. The familiar feeling was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

"I've missed you too, dear. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you and Kyoko." Ayame replied, enjoying the familial hug with her deceased husband. "It was not always easy to see the two of you on such bad terms, but I'm happy you could figure everything out… even if it didn't get to last…"

_She's right…_ Jin recalled the moment of his reunion with the Ultimate Detective, frowning at first, then smiling at the happy memory that had unfortunately not been meant to last. "It's okay, darling. Kyoko has plenty of friends she'll be able to make new memories with once this is all set and done. We share the same blood, which is extremely important, of course, but the links she forged with her classmates matter more than anything. They'll be the ones to get them out of this mess. For now… I think our role now is to look over them… look over Kyoko… and wish them the best. That's what they deserve."

The deceased woman nodded in agreement and smiled at her late husband. "Yes, quite right, dear. I do not know them as much as you do, but these young men and women appear to have it in them to stop this awful Tragedy. And even if they can't, I have no doubt they will try their hardest to achieve this goal."

"Yes, that's right." Jin concurred, adopting a thinking pose. "I don't know what traps Junko will have laid for them in her so-called Killing Game, but I don't see them giving up, even in times of despair and distrust. They are the students of Hope's Peak Academy, and if there are young people who can right the wrongs of this world, then it's them. And if there is someone who can find the truth in all of this… it's definitely our daughter."

_Kyoko, everyone… I know this is asking for a lot, but may I be the only one to come here for a long, long time… The possibility is slim, nearly inexistent, but… I choose to hope in the face of despair, believing that it will be enough to overcome these dark times…_

* * *

"The balance between hope and despair, you say?" Jin asked with a curious look as the group of students seemed eager to know more. "What do you mean, darling?"

"It is simple enough to comprehend. Our world, but also the world of the living, is built upon a certain balance. Our existences are ruled by many emotions such as love and hate, sadness and happiness, nostalgia and remorsefulness… But among all these emotions, two stand out as the ones to guide all the others."

The group listened closely to Ayame's explanation as she gestured with one hand towards the Ultimate Fashionista.

"One is despair, the reflection of our misdeeds and mistakes. It beckons dark and difficult times but also prompts us to change, to move on. If one doesn't know despair, then their existence shall be plunged in a never-ending path of naïve belief that will lead them to their doom."

Then, Kyoko's mother gestured to the rest of the group with her other hand.

"The other is hope, the reflection of our achievements and righteousness. It beckons optimistic and prosperous times but also tends to make us take our chances for granted. If one doesn't know hope, then they will suffer a fate of their existence being a burden to themselves and to others."

Finally, the woman brought her hands together, metaphorically reuniting Junko with the rest of her deceased classmates.

"While living in a world of infinite hope might seem like a good option at first glance, it would only lead to a world of only despair. Similarly, if the world is ruled by unending despair, then it would give birth to the greatest of all hopes." seeing not everyone was getting her point, Ayame continued, "For example, when Hope's Peak Academy, a sanctuary of human hope, reached its highest point, the Ultimate Despair was born. And when the world had plunged into a state of chaos and disorder as we just witnessed, was born the Ultimate Hope."

Seeing a couple of nods of realization, Ayame smiled and carried on.

"In the end, hope engenders despair, and despair engenders hope. _That_ is the balance I was referring to. While there are times one might prevail over the other, balance is always restored, and humanity moves forward. When this happens, the field of the impossible draws back. And for us all, who have paid with our lives to unconsciously recreate this balance, our existences expand."

Suddenly, Ayame snapped her fingers, making the scenery change from the Afterlife to somewhere everybody recognized.

"If you can reach the proper balance, then the friends you've made along the way will be closer than you think…"

The ten deceased Ultimates and their former Headmaster stared with shocked eyes as their bodies turned into spirits, and they could see Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Byakuya, Hiro, and Toko facing the door towards their freedom and destiny.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. And goodbye… to Sakura." the Ultimate Swimming Pro said with nostalgia in her voice. Still, as cheered up as she was known to be, the girl added with enthusiasm, "But hey! If we gotta say goodbye, we may as well do it with a smile on our face!"

"Hey, guys! You guys want your fortunes told, anywhere, anytime, you just let me know!" the Ultimate Clairvoyant told them excitedly. "I'll be there!"

"You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny stated, looking as friendly as anyone had ever seen him be. "I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know…"

"I d-don't know why, but… I have a b-burning desire to start writing…!" the Ultimate Writing Prodigy exclaimed with evident optimism in her voice. "I might b-be able to pull it off… A story about M-Master and me! A-And the others, I guess…"

"I can't say I'm sorry about what happened, but still…" the Ultimate Detective stared with determination at the door in front of her, her purple orbs reflecting a life of forgotten hardship and desire to improve. "It does feel kind of strange…"

"I… really don't know what to say." said the Ultimate Lucky Student, the new Ultimate Hope, focusing on the remote in his hands, a smile on his lips. "I guess we… graduated?"

_Makoto… everyone… Perhaps my dream just wasn't meant to be realized, but… I know my legacy won't disappear. The Sayakers will always be there, and that's all thanks to you. I promise I'll forever be thinking of you and all the fond memories we made. Goodbye, Makoto…_

_I would never have thought this could happen, but… I'm glad it did. My death was a liberation, and now I'm free to look over my friends and give them the support they need… Times ahead won't be easy, but I know the six of you can make it through… Farewell, Makoto. And thank you._

_Makoto, my buddy… I wish we'd all be here together to celebrate our graduation, but things are what they are, and I'm happy for y'all. Man, I'll never forget the moments we spent together, and I know that as soon as you remember them, you won't forget them again either. Good luck, guys!_

_Y-You've been such great sources of inspiration for me when I was at my lowest point… It won't always be easy, but I'll become strong, and I'll do it thinking about all of you! Hopefully… No, I'm *sure* Alter Ego will be there to help you, and that's the legacy I want people to remember! Thank you, everyone!_

_Don't you fucking screw up now! We've spent a hell of a good time together, but no way we're reuniting soon! The Crazy Diamonds won't ever be forgotten as long as there'll be people to remember the legacy I've transmitted from Bro! Still… We're here if you ever need support; don't forget it!_

_Professor Makoto, you have my heartfelt thanks for being such an inspiration for me! Your dedication to being a good friend to everyone has brought us so many great things; I will forever be grateful! I have no doubts you will carry on my ideals, and I trust you and the others not to forget us!_

_I really regret not telling you how great of a classmate you were, Mister Naegi… You are the person whose friendship stat I managed to bring to the max level… You will defeat every villain put in your way, I'm sure of it! May the force be with you, Mister Naegi, everyone!_

_I cannot say I got much of a chance to tell you that, but you have always intrigued me, Makoto… Perhaps it is your luck that had interested me so much, who knows? But I suppose I was the lucky individual, getting to know you. Maybe mine works only for gambling, but I lend you my luck, Makoto, everybody._

_I will forever glad to have met you, Hina, Makoto, everyone. You have shown me how life can be worth living at every turn, and the least I can do now is give you my strength and pray it will help you. You will always be in my mind, and I'll be looking over you forever. You have my gratitude, everyone._

_This is not the last you've seen of me, Makoto, and I'm actually looking forward to our next confrontation. Let me warn you… the day you slip and make a mistake, I will be ruthless and make you fall to despair. But until then, I guess I can give you a bit of a break. And you made me realize something… maybe hope isn't so boring, after all. But it'll never outmatch my despair, puhuhuhuhu!_

_Years as Headmaster have taught me many things, but I feel that I have still a lot to learn. You have set an example for the generations to come, and I am grateful I was able to witness it. The battles ahead will be tough, but you are students of Hope's Peak Academy. I wouldn't ever trust anyone more than I trust you. And maybe, just maybe… there'll be a day the spirit of Hope's Peak Academy is reborn for the world to see, and I'll be looking forward to that day more than anything. For everything you've taught me as a man, as a father, as a Headmaster… Kyoko, Makoto, Hina, Byakuya, Hiro, Toko…_

_Thank you so much. I couldn't be prouder of you._

As the six survivors opened the door and began a new part of their long adventure together, they couldn't have imagined that their eternal friends were looking over them, their presence invisible, yet always so close.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story was much more fun than I could have expected! Some chapters were more fun than others, of course, but overall, I loved writing it. My personal favorites were Chapters Two, Three, Six, and Ten, but that's just me. Writing Ikuzono and Ishimondo for the first time was really refreshing and I hope I'll have time to write more about them in the future, even if my fics are still meant to be centered around Makoto lol. I hope you enjoyed the development I tried to give everyone in this story, as I really think they're being slowly forgotten by the fandom, which I find really regrettable.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone to read, left kudos, and/or comments on this story. Your support means the world, and I wish I'd be able to say how grateful I am. I still have many, many projects for the near future, so I hope you'll be there with me and that you'll like them! Until then, please leave a comment, and I hope you all have a nice day! Stay safe, everyone!
> 
> Love, Moiloru


End file.
